when things work differently
by TheBadsun
Summary: what happens when mikan also like natsume does mission but shes has 2 leaves every1 to help GA in America defeat the AAO.what happens when she meets new people and HIM? comes back smart?maybe a new attitude?and then "HE" comes to GA?what wil happen to Nat
1. Chapter 1

Alwaysbtheir: hey thanks for actually clicking the button to read this fan fic made by me LOL anyways I hope you enjoy this story

Alwaysbtheir: hey _**thanks**_for actually clicking the button to read this fan fic made by me LOL anyways I hope you enjoy this story. This is yes my very first time doing this

Mikan: and remember Alwaysbtheir does not own Gakuen Alice.

Alwaysbtheir: that's right Mikan-Chan thanks. I only own the plot n a few characters that will appear in the future lol anyways please enjoy the story

And review. That would be a very nice thing to do since this is my first time ……….. but anyways……

Remember that

_Italic thoughts/remembering something/flash back_

**Bold screaming basically**

( )/ (a/n) authors note.

"quotes" what their saying out loud

**Characters info**

Mikan Sakura

Currently 13 yrs old.

Special star. 

Alice's: Nullification, Steal , Copy, and Erase

Type: Special ability & dangerous type. Does missions.

Alias/codename: Hell's angel

Mikan is smart in this story but she doesn't show it YET

Natsume Hyuuga 

Currently 13 yrs old.

Special star.

Alice: Fire

Type: Dangerous. Does missions

Alias/codename: Kuro-neko

He's still the same in my story but their will be may be a little

Ooc?

Hotaru Imai

Currently 13 yrs old.

3 Star (triple)

Alice: invention

Type: Technical Type

Mikan's best friend

Nogi Ruka

Currently 13 yrs old

3 Stars (triple)

Alice: Animal pheromone

Type: Somatic Type

Natsume's best friend.

Kelvin Young

Currently 13 yrs old (for now)

Rank:??

Alice:??

Type??

Don't worry he comes up later in the story so you'll find out about him. I created this character Kay?.

Chapter 1

"**AHHHHHH man im late for class!!" **screamed a certain brunette with hazel chocolate orbs. She's been in the academy since 5th grade yet she was always late. As soon as she finished her morning routine she ran as fast as she could to class. But was surprised. "_Huh? No ones here._" Mikan sighed in relief. "_At least I'm not late today" _she went to her desk, a little bored she decided to play with her fire Alice since no one was their.So she was throwing her fire Alice back and forth like if it was a regular ball.

Little did she know a certain raven hair boy was watching her. Until accidentally the door he was by creaked, Mikan who immediately heard the sound stop using her Alice right away. "Who's there??" Mikan ask calmly yet a little hint of danger in her voice. Then the raven hair boy walked in. "oh! Natsume it's just you! How long were you there?" Mikan ask calmly but she was panicking a little. "_He couldn't have seen me playing with my fire Alice right?"_ Mikan thought. "Don't worry about it, Strawberry print."

A sudden voice said which belong to no one else but the raven hair boy. Yup it was Natsume alright. "**HYUUGA NATSUME HENTAI!!"** Mikan literally screamed which she did. "OI!! Polka stop screaming you're making my ears bleed." Natsume replied. "**NATSUME YOU…."** Mikan about to lecture Natsume wasn't able to finish her sentence because she look at her watch and was remember that she had a to meet Persona "_another mission."_ Mikan thought earlier, now she had to go to meet Persona before he becomes angry. "Never mind I have to go. I don't have time to lecture you right now." Mikan said as she was making her way to the door half way there when Natsume spoke "OI! Polka we have classes remember?" he said with out showing any emotion. "Well I guess I'm ditching aren't I? Wasn't that one off your old habits? Guess it rubbed off on me" Mikan coolly said while smirking walking out leaving the impressed Natsume in the class by himself. Natsume then pulled himself together and walk to his desk. Taking out a manga he thought "_So she does have a bad side too? Hmm interesting." _Then he took a quick glance out the window where his favorite Sakura tree is visible. He notices Mikan there. "_What is she doing there?"_

**Mikan at the Sakura tree**

As soon as she left the class Mikan went to the sakura tree. There she took out a phone from her pocket, but before taking it out she looked around. Students aren't allowed to have cell phones. Only in the teachers lounge because its use for emergencies. She then grabbed the phone and called Hotaru.

(A/N: Hotaru created well lets say invented the cell phone Mikan is using so she can use it within school grounds and outside too.)

"What is it Baka?" said the other line which was Hotaru.

"Mou, Hotaru don't be so mean I was just going to tell you that I'm going to go on another mission today." Mikan replied

"…….." Hotaru was quiet for a bit then she said

"What time are you coming back?" she said in monotone but deep inside she was worried she remember how last time she came

_**Flashback…**_

"_Hotaru" said a low voice pain was obvious In the voice. Hotaru saw a certain brunette covered in blood by her window. Hotaru quickly ran to her window and open it. Letting Mikan in. she found Mikan cut and bruised and very exhausted. Hotaru treated her wounds and everything but was shocked. How did her best friend get this hurt? What happen to her? Ran the thoughts of Hotaru as she cured Mikan who was actually half concise and half asleep. Until finally Mikan fell asleep .Hotaru thinking to herself "Boy, don't you have a lot of explaining to do when you wake up tomorrow" she was thinking this while loading her upgrade Baka gun and polishing it. Then she fell asleep next to Mikan. And that's how she found out about Mikan doing missions and stuff.(_A/NMikan got wounded like this because I that was the first time she went to a mission so Hotaru gave Mikan a cell phone and yeah..)

**End of flashback….**

"Probably by dawn as usual. I'll drop by your room to let you check me okay? Mikan said her hazel chocolates orbs were being covered by her bangs.

"Mikan……Be careful." Hotaru said.

"I will, promise. I got to go now okay? Bye."

_**Phone call ends**_

Mikan then got up and left to the meeting spot were she and persona usually met.

**Back to Natsume in the class**

"_She's up to something" _Natsume thought and walk out of class then he climbed a tree and jump from tree to tree towards the direction Mikan or in his mind "polka" went.

5 minutes later he found her but she was fighting Persona. Natsume was shocked to see what was going on and at the same time what he was hearing from them.

"Well, Well Sakura or should I say your alias, hell's angel. You truly are a very good learner you learn all that I taught you easily and even made new moves of your own." Persona said while trying to dodge a kick that Mikan threw at him but clearly Mikan was now stronger than him. She send him flying against the tree. "Why thank you Persona-sensei. But I don't understand why are you battling me? When you clearly know that I could beat you without even using my Alices and you said I also had a mission in about 30 minutes " Mikan innocently ask while easily avoiding a punch that Persona threw at her at the same time fused with his death alice. Persona then a little annoyed that now Mikan wasn't even breaking sweat fighting him at all replied "oh I'm doing this because the principal wanted to make sure you could beat me and you can. Kuro-neko can barely beat me and he's been in the DA class for years now. You've learn a lot, nice job." Still trying to hit or at least land a punch on her." Thanks Persona-sensei. But I have a mission remember?" The brunette replied "Oh yes go get ready and meet me _**there**_ in 10 minutes" persona said and left disappearing into the shadows.

Mikan sighed she felt Natsume presence for a while now so she jumped on a tree and said out loud in a cold tone "Natsume I know your there and probably by now found out your not the only one to do missions anymore. So just follow me." "Tch, whatever." Natsume replied and followed Mikan.

In a minute or so they got to Mikan's dorm room then Natsume in a serious voice Cleary mad and maybe a little upset? But still show no expression on his face what so ever (A/n LOL) spoke "OI! Explain to me what going on NOW!" Then Mikan respond "Well you see Natsume…. **DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE** only Hotaru and I guess you now know." "You mean Imai?" Natsume replied "Yeah but you see the thing is I'm doing this for y…" Mikan couldn't finish she look at her clock she only had 5 minutes to get ready for her mission "_Fudge, I need to get ready"_ "Natsume walk over to the bed NOW!!" Mikan said "Hn? Why" you know who replied "Just do it now!!" a brunette said then at the end Natsume walk over to the bed and then Mikan said "Sorry Natsume but I leave you awake your probably bother Hotaru for more info. I'll tell you later." "What do you mean?" he replied coolly looking at Mikan. Mikan then took off a ring she had in her finger and then told Natsume "SLEEP" she use her voice pheromones to make Natsume sleep for a while. Natsume collapsed on the bed asleep.

Then Mikan gets ready for the mission and leaves to the meeting place.

**Meanwhile**

While that was happening (Mikan and Natsume talking) the principal and persona were talking, well more like discussing. "Principal I did what you asked it appear that she is far more ready to go. She can't beat me without even using her alice." Persona said a little annoyed at the last part he said.

"That's very good news Persona. Were going to send her _**there**_ for more training so get her transfer papers ready she leaves in 1 week." The principal happily replied he knew Mikan with more training would be an awesome no better secret weapon for the academy for what was going to happen eventually. "Very well then I shall excuse myself principal she has a mission to do." And with a nod of approval of the principal he left.

"You're late Persona" said Mikan a little annoyed. "Sorry" Persona replied

Then Mikan just pouted and mumble "Better be" Persona just sweat dropped and then said "ANYWAYS, here's your mission listen closely. It appears that the AAO (Anti-Alice-Organization) has bombs that can bring the academy's walls down letting them come in from everywhere and giving them a chance to destroy Gakuen Alice. You're mission is simple just go into the AAO headquarters and destroy the bombs inside the room. Kill anyone in the way try not to get discovered. You can teleport out but not in so you have to go in the limo. Now Here's your gun (It's a berretta 92 silencer XD lol those guns are cool)." Persona gave Mikan a gun with the initials M.S printed in gold letters into the gun. And with that he also gave her a white mask that covers half her face. After she put it on and stuff she got in a black limo. There she found AAO's headquarters blue prints it showed her were windows and fire exits were. Were the bombs were and were most of the guard's hangout and stuff. She memorized everything. 20 minutes later they were there. "Sakura-san we are here." The driver replied Mikan sighed "Thanks" Mikan then double check everything to make sure her gun trap tightly around her thigh (A/N her mission uniform is a Black top with a Black sometimes white skirt. 2 inches above her knees.)

Then before she left she told the driver something "Driver-san you can leave I'll teleport to school so it safer for you. Things are going to get a little _**"explosive**_" here." The driver sweat drop and said "Thank you Sakura-san for your concern kambate." He then left.

_**Mikan's Mission**_

Mikan got in through a window in the back. She sneaked around for awhile keeping her gun close by. She then proceeded to the 7th floor that's if she remembers correctly the bombs were. But then

"**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!!**

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!!**

**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! 7****TH**** FLOOR! INTRUDER ALERT" **went the alarm

_"Tch, dam they found me already…no choice but to fight now." _Mikan thought then there was a voice that belongs to a bald guy "THERE SHE IS!!GET HER NOW!" people started running towards him then Mikan smirked and said "And like I'm going to let you BAL-DIE" emphasizing the word Baldie. She then started using her Alice to distract the men. And while they were Mikan shot them. But more kept coming surrounding her. "_Kuso! They keep coming I'm going to have to burn them I'm wasting to much time here." _They were many men shooting her, trying to hurt her she successfully dodge all the bullets and burn most of themsome got her, Mikan then made a ring of fire burning them also well some of them were getting dehydrated too. So they died. _"Well that part was over"_ Mikan then was on her way to the room panting a little. She was bruised some bullets weren't so easy to dodge when theirs a hundred bullets aiming for you. Mikan then pulled herself together a little and was now in front of the bomb room but more men came they had swords and daggers this time. Only a few with guns. Mikan then activated her wind Alice knocking out most of the men since they hit the wall hard "Stubborn freaks" Mikan said. Then she shot the other guys. Leaving one guy standing Mikan her back to the guy was reloading but quickly notice then grabbed a sword turn around and successfully blocked the attack she threw the guy against the wall. He got back up and he and Mikan started fighting. Mikan at the end saw an opening and killed him with the sword. Now mostly everyone was dead or some to scare and ran away. Mikan went to the room trying to catch her breath to she was tired then she found all the bombs she then took a deep breath and said "Time to get this mission over with." She sighed took a deep breath once more and used her fire Alice causing the bombs to explode.

_**GAKUEN ALICE **_

_**Dawn 2:00 am**_

Everyone was peacefully sleeping when the grounds violently shook. Waking most of the entire academy up. "What's going on?" a random girl said who woke up. And many other students ask. But after 2 minutes the floor stopped shaking you could only hear sounds that sounded far away so it went unnoticed. But a certain boy was woken up by this can you guess who?

Yes you're correct if you guess Natsume and guess how he was feeling?

"_**When I Find her she is so dead!!" **_he remember what Mikan said on how him and Imai (Hotaru) are the only ones that know about Mikan and her mission so he went out the dorm room but he didn't realize that it was about 2:30 am in the morning so he went and angrily knock on Hotaru's door he was like Godzilla all over gain RAWWWRRRR (LOL XD WELL HE WAS just imagine it and tell me it s not funny? Anyways….) "**OI!! Imai OPEN UP NOW!" **that woke up Hotaru who was by the way very pis—I mean furious so she went for her upgraded Baka gun "**Who the fudge, dares to interrupt my sleep?" **She then opens her door and uses the cannon. BAKA BAKA sending the person across the hallway. She then finds out it was Natsume. "Hyuuga, what the Fudge do YOU want at 2:30 in the morning? You idiot!" Hotaru said in a very bad mood cold tone voice expressionless face. (A/N I know how that feels you're sleeping rite? But then they wake you up for something stupid or you're having a dream in which hasn't had one in years and they wake you up. Your mood would be worse than Godzilla LOL anyway back to the story coughcough)

"IMAI!! What the fudge?" Natsume replied. "What do you want Hyuuga? Time is money you know." Hotaru said still in a bad mood. "We need to speak about Mikan now." He said then Hotaru took out her Baka gun

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! **

"And you couldn't wait till tomorrow?" "NO", was the simple reply. Hotaru though for a while and remember Mikan was on a mission "_maybe he found her or something may have had happened dammit."_ "Fine you owe me 500 rabbits for interrupting my sleep to talk about an idiot. Now hurry up and get in before some one sees you."

**MEAN WHILE back to Mikan **

As soon as Mikan set up the bombs she got out but still got somewhat injured because of the bombs since the building explode and stuff rocks were flying all over the place. She quickly teleported herself to the academy.

She then uses her communication Alice "Persona sensei mission completed." "Nice job Hell's Angel. I need to speak to you about important matters later though not right now. I'll come and talk to you after tomorrow." "Yes Persona-sensei." Mikan replied in a regular tone. And the communication ended.

**At The Academy**

Mikan was now panting hard the injuries were now affecting her. She had to go to Hotaru now! Fast before she passes out. So Mikan hanging in there went to Hotaru but was surprised before she went in she saw Hotaru and Natsume talking. Mikan was curious but her injuries hurt too much to care. As she was about to use her communicating Alice to informed Hotaru she was there. Hotaru saw her she was about to go but she remember that Hyuuga was there. Hotaru had no choice "Hyuuga wait here I'll be right back I go to go to my room for a minute. (A/n Did I forget to mention the special star rooms had a living room besides kitchen, bathroom, and a self study library? gomene).

Hotaru then went to the her room were she saw Mikan and she let her in Mikan then read Hotaru mind and said to her (through her mind) _**"Don't let Natsume find out I'm here" **_Hotaru nodded but at the end it was to late Natsume was by the door " **Polka why are you injured and covered in blood? Don't you and Imai don't you have some explaining to do." **Natsume said in an angry, calm, dangerous voice.

"_**FUDGE**_" Mikan and Hotaru thought at the same time.

Chapter 1 end

Alwaysbtheir: HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING THE FIST CHAPTER IM REALLY GLAD THAT SOME ONE ATLEAST READ IT IF THEY ARE READING THIS . I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN ATLEAST PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF ITS JUST ONE WORD LIKE "COOL" OR "NICE" BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN I UNDERSTAND …… (GOES TO THE CORNER DEPRESSED)!! I DONOT ACCEPT FLAMES .THEIR EVIL!! SO IF YOU HAVE FLAMES WHY DON'T YOU KEEP YOUR COLORFUL FLAMES TO YOURSELF? ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING ONCE MORE HOPE I SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

HERES A PREVIEW

MIKAN: I'm going were? I'm NOT going

PERSONA: It's not your choice! This is what's best. I better hear no complaints about this matter again or something can happen to your friends remember that. And with that said Persona walked away…….

Mikan: stupid academy and its affairs! Mikan walk away sad and disappointed she was leaving pretty soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Alwaysbtheir: hey guys thanks for checking out the second chapter I hope you enjoyed the first

Alwaysbtheir: hey guys thanks for checking out the second chapter I hope you enjoyed the first.. im sorry it took so long for it . I actually experience writers block because there was so many ideas and I didn't know what to type and stuff so I'm sorry. Oh this is the last time I'm going to say this through out my whole story

I DONOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! Only some characters who come out n the plot. ANYWAYS

Once again Remember that

_Italic thoughts/remembering something/flash back_

**Bold screaming basically**

( )/ (a/n) authors note.

"quotes" what their saying out loud

But before you continue on I would like to thank my first 3 reviewers

Jazzflame

Fleur de cerise

starrynight3800

And also those who put this on story alert so I dedicate this chapter to them so enjoy

Previously on chapter 1

Hotaru then went to the her room were she saw Mikan and she let her in Mikan then read Hotaru mind and said to her (through her mind) _**"Don't let Natsume find out I'm here" **_Hotaru nodded but at the end it was to late Natsume was by the door " **Polka why are you injured and covered in blood? Don't you and Imai don't you have some explaining to do." **Natsume said in an angry, calm, dangerous voice.

"_**FUDGE**_" Mikan and Hotaru thought at the same time.

Chapter 2

"_FUDGE" _Mikan thought she had no other option but to tell him what's going on. "Hotaru,…… _he knows I already do missions. We might as well tell him shouldn't we?_" Mikan in pain thought suddenly. (A/n remember she's still hurt from the mission in chapter 1.) "_Why don't you just erase his memories_? Hotaru said in monotone said her face looking like this U.U "_l'l try to erase his memories I learn how to use it yesterday_

"_**OI!!" **_Natsume suddenly said "explain, **NOW" "**Natsume you see the thing is that…" Mikan was about to make him go to sleep couldn't finish her sentence she was sweating and wincing of pain out of the blue she was able to hide the fact that it hurt A LOT but now she just couldn't hide the next thing Mikan saw was nothing but darkness but heard the sounds of Natsume's and Hotaru's voice "**MIKAN**" they both screamed before she lost her consciousness.

Then after Mikan passed out form the pain a voice spoke "**HYUUGA**, GET OUT NOW" Hotaru said in a cold dangerous voice. "Why?" he replied "Because I need to clean her wounds no GET OUT." The inventor said loosing her patience. Natsume just wouldn't budge so Hotaru told him "AS Soon as I'm done here I'll tell you about this and she will too. She said pointing at Mikan.

"Just wait outside in the living room. Don't touch anything you might get _**hurt**_." Hotaru said with an evil smile on her face. Natsume sweat dropped a little because he saw the evil smile of Hotaru. So he decides to listen to her advice. She's some one not to be reckoned with he knew what she could do.

10 minutes later

Hotaru almost halfway done with Mikan notice Mikan wounds were starting to close. _"She must be regaining consciousness_" Hotaru thought and just as she suspected Mikan was waking up. As soon as she was Hotaru spoke "Baka how did you get so injured? This never happened before except that time but it was your first time (refer to chapter 1) so its understandable." Hotaru said a little bit of worry in her voice. "Hotaru… kumene" Mikan said getting all teary eyed. She was about to hug Hotaru but we know what are famous inventor was about to do.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

"Mou Hotaru that hurts you know" Mikan said rubbing her head "looks like you're healed, that alice is very useful besides what are you gonna do to Hyuuga because he's outside waiting for the explanation. "_**Fudge**_**,** _I forgot"_

Mikan cursed in her mind then she said "I'm going to erase his memories for today. There's no other choice."

Mikan then ask Hotaru were Natsume was Hotaru then replied saying that he was in the living room then they proceeded to the living room only to find Natsume reading one of his usual mangas. He then looked up and saw Mikan and Hotaru. He blush a little when he saw Mikan in a night gown

It was a pure while color that was a little bit over her knees it was a night gown made out of silk she also had her hair down

(A/N I'm sorry I can describe clothes -- ill try my best to)

Hotaru was still in her uniform so was Natsume. He then hid his blush with his bang and looked away Hotaru notice and smirk she was going to be rich she had cameras in her room so she could get a photo shot of that.

Natsume trying to get a hold of himself with his "bad" thoughts ask " I want to know what going on. NOW" he said Mikan then said in a serious tone with her bangs covering her eyes said "kumene Natsume but you can't know yet."

Before Natsume could even reply to what had Mikan said with a very serious tone and her bangs covering her eyes still that even surprised Natsume." Mikan then used her sleep Alice so Natsume knocked out. She then proceeded to erase his memories. She then teleported him to his special star room.

Natsume then later woke up with a headache in his room. He didn't remember what happened he just knew it had something to do with Mikan and Hotaru.

He made a note to himself to keep an eye on them. Both.

2 DAYS LATER

Mikan was all better now and was back to her cheerful self. She did her usual routine she got up washed her teeth took a bath ate breakfast and etc. only difference was that today she was not late. But as soon she was on her way to class she got called one of the DA class students came up to Mikan and told her that Persona wanted to see her in the usual place (northern forest)

Mikan then smiled at the boy making him blush and said thank you.

She then looked around and teleport herself to the northern forest and there she met Persona.

"You wanted to see me Persona? Mikan said in a cold tone. Mikan only talks cold and acts like that when it comes to Persona, training, and missions.

"Yes, I needed to inform you. You will be transfer to America's Gakuen Alice." Persona said

"WHAT??" Mikan screamed so loud more that probably more than half the academy heard it. Persona had to cover his ears. She then breathed in and breathed out trying to keep herself together. "Let me repeat that gain. What? Can you repeated that and WHY?"

Persona then just said "your training here is done. You need to go over there to get new training and more Alices. You got the whole academy's Alices here. Besides that academy needs you there getting more severe attacks from another AAO than here.

You do missions for them. They'll help you over there with everything you need, your studies will be better over there than here" Persona said then smirks

"I DONOT WANT TO GO." Mikan was saying dangerously calm her eyes were being covered by her bangs it looked like she was about to kill some one she was emitting a dangerous aurora.

"I'm sorry hell's angel but it looks like you don't have a choice." Persona said

"When would I leave if I choose to go?" Mikan still dangerously calm her eyes were still being covered by her bangs.

"After tomorrow." He said

"Can I come back?" she asked

"Yes after your training is done and your missions." He said" I want to make a deal." Mikan said

"Speak hell's angel" persona a little annoyed said

"I'll go but you must promise that kuro-neko won't be doing anymore missions any at all while I'm gone." NONE at all she repeated.

"_He's getting useless to me anyways so what's the point of saying no? She'll go that way to this is very convening to the academy"_ Persona then agreed. After that he and Mikan talk about what was going to happen in the other academy.

Mikan that day was down in spirits. So she skipped school that day she told Persona to call in she wasn't going and so she left to her favorite sakura tree.

Right there she was thinking how much she was going to miss this academy her friends and especially Hotaru and Natsume "_wait did I just say Natsume no shoo away bad thoughts. Wait, who am I kidding I know I'm gonna miss that big pervert." _Mikan then smiled a little and fell asleep on the sakura tree's trunk.

(A/N umm sry to interrupt but Mikan STIIL IS a little dense here sry but all she know is she just cares a lot about Natsume)

She woke up later only to find the pervert sleeping on the tree branches she got up looked at Natsume for a minute and felt a little sad she was going to miss annoying him and calling him a pervert.

So she climb up the tree to find a sleeping decided to annoy him maybe at least for the last time in a while because she knew she would eventually comeback. Natsume. She pulled his manga off the face but he didn't wake up. So she woke him up by pulling Natsume's cheek . "**oi!** Polka what are you doing?" he said a little surprise Mikan was doing "NE, Natsume I'm bored lets play." She said and smiled

Natsume was still a little angry b/c he couldn't remember what he did 2 days ago so he said no. "Come on Natsume don't be a party pooper." Natsume firmly said "No" Mikan then said "you don't have a choice" grabbed his manga and jumped from the tree. She then turned around and stuck her tongue out. She then ran as fast as she could

"_what the_? **OI**! Polka comeback with that." He said then he jumped off the tree and ran after her.

He was catching up but Mikan then sped up.

"**OI! POLKA!! Get back here!!" **Natsume tried to use his Alice to block her way but Mikan nullified it and kept running. Then when Mikan got to a certain spot she stopped. Making Natsume bumped into her and fell on her.

Their faces like on inch from kissing then they both heard noises so Natsume got off her. He wanted to kiss her bad "_dam those hormones_" he thought he like Mikan was blushing a little "_what was that"_ Mikan thought. Then Mikan pointed toward the sky making Natsume look it was the most beautiful thing he saw they were onto of a hill which was green full of flowers, rabbits, wildlife and A very beautiful sunset it also had a tree which was like another sakura tree. "_After Mikan of course, wait did I just think that? Kuso shoo bad thoughts_."

Mikan broke the silence "Ne Natsume you should come here too when you feel like being alone or just want to think nobody knows about this place not the gang nor Hotaru or Ruka-pyon. This is like the sakura tree but it lets just call it OUR second place from our favorite sakura tree. She then looked at him smiling making him blush a little but he hid it well.

Natsume was a little happy because Mikan was actually sharing this with him

"Why are you sharing this with me Mikan?" Natsume ask

Mikan a little surprised and shocked she heard Natsume say her name she was happy and shocked in the same time but she did questions Natsume about it.

"Because you share YOUR sakura tree with ME so it's only fair right?" she smiled at him again. The after a while Mikan took off with his manga again leading Natsume to chase her everywhere.

NEXT DAY MIKAN'S

LAST DAY THERE IN G.A

Mikan our cheerful brunette well lets just say she wasn't so cheerful. After playing "run away from Natsume' she at the end got tired and gave Natsume his manga back. Then at night she was sad and crying because it was her last day there. The last day she would get hit by Hotaru's Baka gun. The last day she gets to say good morning to everyone. Natsume, Ruka-pyon and Hotaru

That night she didn't sleep a wink she was to sad so she got up and pack instead she hasn't had time since she was trying to be with everyone as much as possible. At the end she finishes packing by 5am she then did her morning routine and went to the sakura tree. There she just kept thinking

That she by doing this Natsume was freed from doing the academy's dirty work and he would be another regular student. So it was worth it.

Mikan without noticing tears started falling from her hazel chocolates orbs they just kept on coming like if their wasn't no tomorrow. Without her noticing Natsume was in the sakura tree branch. He immediately saw this and jumped down from the tree startling Mikan. "Natsume!" Mikan said trying to wipe her tears off. "I know your crying polka. Why?" he said kindly with concern in his eyes. Mikan then suddenly pulled Natsume towards her. So now she was hugging Natsume. She was crying on his chest until she fell asleep in his arms that were hugging her back. "_Mikan_" Natsume thought of taking her back to her dorm room so he did. He then notice the door unlocked so her enter but almost dropped Mikan at the site of her room.

He saw a lot of luggage and everything were it suppose to be gone. He put Mikan down on the bed and checked her closet for her clothes. There was nothing there.

Then Natsume immediately left to look for Hotaru "_she's bound to know something_" he thought then a few minutes later Hotaru with Natsume went to Mikan room. She as Natsume was surprised she did not know a thing. And as you know we know what happens when our favorite ice queen doesn't find out about things especially if it involves her Baka best friend.

Mikan then woke up surprised to see Natsume and Hotaru arguing.

"Sorry to interrupt your argument but what's going?" Mikan innocently ask not knowing they were in her room. Hotaru then took out her Baka which happen to be with her and shot Mikan. "**itai**!!, Hotaru what was that for?' she said. Then Natsume spoke "Oi, polka" "explain this" Hotaru finish his sentence while pointing at the luggage in the side.

But just then Hotaru made a signal to Mikan to read her mind

"Make Natsume sleep now!" Hotaru said in a very serious voice Mikan gulped and nodded. "Natsume!" Natsume then looked at her covering his ears "**oi**, polkas don't scream I'm right here." "**SLEEP! **Mikan said to Natsume then he fell on the floor. Mikan used her levitating Alice and put him on the bed." Mikan please explain what's going to me does have to do with your missions?" Hotaru sad in a serious worried voice

Mikan then started tearing up she was sobbing "KU-sob-ME-sob-NE. THE PRINCIPAL –sob-IS MAKING ME –sob TRANSFER-sob-sob"

Then Hotaru asked "why? ?Mikan replied because she has to go for more training more Alices and she has to go do missions for the Gakuen alice in America because they are getting more severe attacks from the AAO over there "But Natsume not doing missions anymore" I only agreed under the condition that while I'm not here he can't go on them anymore. Mikan smiled a little one "when are you leaving? Hotaru ask. Mikan sadly reply "today at midnight"

Then Hotaru spoke in a sad tone "Are you coming back?"

"Yes!" Mikan smiled then Hotaru ask her when? She replied as soon as her training is done and when the AAO over there isn't attacking as much anymore well basically they can handle it.

Then Hotaru thought until "_till AAO is defeated? That's gonna be a while then" _then she sigh. "**oi**! Hotaru I heard that. Then Hotaru shot Mikan on the head 3 times with her Baka gun. "Don't read my mind without my permission BAKA!." Mikan just started laughing "Don't worry Hotaru I'l do my best to defeat them as soon as possible I'm stronger than Natsume. Remember?" she smiled at Hotaru . Then Hotaru sighed "okay then"

Then she pointed at Natsume "what are we going to do with him?" Mikan then frown "I have to erase his memories again give me one minute I'll be right back." Mikan then erased his memories form the morning and teleported Natsume to the sakura tree were he was. She then went back to Hotaru. "Ne Hotaru lets go to class" she said cheerfully trying to give her best smile but was a very hard task for her right now. Then they left for class. It was going to be a long day for her.

Natsume then just woke up on time to class "_**what the**__? What was I doing? Man I need to lay off the meds persona is giving me they probably are killing my brain cellsor something. _He mumbled then left for class. Trying to remember what was he doing. He was getting very annoyed by the fact that he couldn't' remember things recently.

10 pm same day (fast forward)

Mikan was in her room with Hotaru they wanted to spend every minute they had together. Mikan was by her desk while Hotaru was in her bed making an invention. "Mikan what are you doing?" a Hotaru ask "umm I' m just writing a letter to every one saying goodbye for now" the next thing they knew it was 11:45 pm Mikan was done with the letter and gave it to Hotaru.

"Hotaru please read this out loud to our friends." Mikan said and smiled there's one for you to and Natsume I wrote those separately but please open yours after I leave and give the other one to him okay?" Hotaru gave her a smile only meant for her to see. "Okay" here is your cell phone you can call me from were ever you are that way we stay in touch "Thank you Hotaru I'll make sure to call you every day or every 2 days." Just then their was a knock on her door it was Narumi-sensei he was there to pick her up he of course was sad He found out the news too like 2 hours earlier.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said all teary eyed running to her favorite teacher

She was about to cry but she remember what Hotaru has told her before they both came to the academy "_you look 30 uglier when you cry. Then Hotaru threw a snowball at her. "So always smile ne? Then Hotaru walked away. _

So with a difficult task was trying to hold her tears back.

Then it was time to leave so she hugged Hotaru and said goodbye to Hotaru and gave Hotaru one of her best smiles. Because that's how she wants Hotaru to remember her INCASE something happened to her. Hotaru then gave her one of her own secret smiles for Mikan only. Then Mikan left, to the black limo that was waiting for her outside. When she got there she had to say goodbye to Narumi-sensei. Then again she did what she did to Hotaru gave Narumi her best smile and got into the limo. A soon as the school wasn't visible she broke down she silently let the tears fall from her chocolates hazel orbs as she looked out the window. Remembering the good times with everyone.

And with that Mikan left, to the new American Gakuen Alice. Alice Academy.

24 Hours Later

Mikan then arrived to the airport. They told her to wait for a guy who would be picking her up. They told her he was teacher who will be in black with a badge printed with A.A (for Alice academy) Mikan then soon spotted him. "You are Mikan sakura I presume?" he asked politely in a weird sounding Japanese "_HE seems to be nice_" Mikan thought "Yes I am hello Mr. umm eto? What's your name?" Mikan asked in English she could see the guy was struggling so she just spoke it to make it easier for him.

"Ahh you speak English that's good I was worried. Sorry my Japanese isn't that good I can understand it though.." He said happily. Mikan just sweat dropped a little. "I can see that" she smiled then he introduce himself. " I am Hector Alvarez, you can call me just Hector though." He then smiled little "Hello Hector-sensei you can call me Mikan then." And with that they left to the limo waiting outside

But on the way they didn't realize that they were being followed by the AAO they heard about the legendary Hell's Angel from Japan coming to America and they wanted her for there own sake. So they decided to get her by any means.

Hector-sensei (Mr. Hector) and Mikan were sitting in the back talking about the academy and Mikan's life back then when the limo driver informed Mr. hector they were being attack and were surrounded by AAO men. Mr. Hector then gulped a little and nodded he pick up his phone and called the academy and then told them what was going on but Mikan with her hearing alice heard what he said but remained relax if she really wanted to she could kill them all but then she heard Mr. hector say to send "_him_" . Mr. Hector did not know Mikan was the top secret agent that the academy had requested.

In the next 10 minutes she heard a guy getting beaten up and then another one she got impatient and curious in the limo. She was tired annoyed sad and moody and stressed she just wanted to get there already. She then saw a guy getting beaten up by a teen around her age with the ice Alice. Mr. Hector didn't notice Mikan get out the car because he was doing something else. Then Mikan notice that the boy was getting surrounded and more and more kept coming and she didn't really want to help. But she just wanted to get there.

(A/N like I was saying she was just feeling like fudge)

So she took out her Alice academy mission mask and put it on "_I need to get some stress off anyways_." She climbed on top of the limo getting ready to start using her Alices "What a nice welcome I get to this place. Getting attacked by the AAO on my first day here" Mikan said in a cold tone with a smirked.

(A/N oh and yes Mikan can speak English perfectly fine in my story XD)

Then all the men and the teen stop fighting for a minute to see where the voice came from and then they saw Mikan on top of the limo. They all smirked they found their target. Then they started running coming towards her. Mikan then smirked and did a black flip to get off the black limo to fight. "_This is going to get interesting" _she thought getting into fighting stance like she was taught.

End of chapter 2

--

Alwaysbtheir: I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave review they really help in motivating me because I feel like nobody is reading this. So I think whats the point of writing if no one reads? So plz plz leave a review. Thanxs..


	3. Chapter 3

Alwaysbtheir" hey guys thanks for checking chapter 3i hope and glad saome of you enjoyed chapt 2

Alwaysbtheir" hey guys thanks for checking chapter 3 I hope and glad some of you enjoyed chapt 2

So here's thanks to my 3 reviewers my silent readers and people who put it my story on story alert THANXS. you guys really made my day so this chapt is for you all. (mumbles) But reviews would be nice…..

My 3 reviewers Thanks.

**starrynight3800**

**Mikan-Vknights**

**HinamoriSenna**

Remember that

_Italic thoughts/remembering something/flash back_

**Bold screaming basically**

( )/ (a/n) authors note.

"quotes" what their saying out loud

Btw as the story goes on I realized that Mikan will have some OOC mostly with her attitude it will change little by little you will notice that in the way she thinks talks and acts so don't be surprised. But she will only be herself when she is with certain people. Now once again ENJOY 

PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 2

"What a nice welcome I get to this place. Getting attacked by the AAO on my first day here" Mikan said in a cold tone with a smirked.

Then all the men and the teen stop fighting for a minute to see where the voice came from and then they saw Mikan on top of the limo. They all smirked they found their target. Then they started running coming towards her. Mikan then smirked and did a black flip to get off the black limo to fight. "_This is going to get interesting" _she thought getting into fighting stance like she was taught.

CHAPTER 2 END

Chapter 3

Mikan (or Hell's Angel) then got in her fighting stance with her hair down like usual on missions or training. She then started using martial arts moves. She upper cut punched a guy sending him flying towards a tree. Then another guy tried to grab her from behind but failed when she notice his presence and turn around swiftly hitting him hard in the stomach, making him cough up blood.

Mikan then kept up beating the AAO agents up while the teen just watched her. He was amazed at the fact that she wasn't using her Alice yet she was beating the fudge out of them. He then decided to help her so he started beating every one back to back with the girl he did not know. They were still surrounded by the AAO agents but this time they had guns pointing at both at them. Then one of the AAO agents step out of the circle and said with a smirk "Now, now we don't want to kill the most useful top secret agent alive, Hell's Angel so come with us and you'll be treated nicely." Mikan smirked while the unknown teenager thought "_so her alias is Hell's Angel_."

"Why don't you come too? Ice Prince. You're the second best after Hell's Angel after all they did send you to guard her on her way to the academy.

(A/N I'm sorry I know his Alias is a lame . but I'll change it later as the story goes kay?)

Mikan then saw this and glance to the side then for a minute both of them made eye connection then they both smirked and and shook their head back and forth at each other. Mikan then spoke in her cold tone "Were terribly sorry but we decline." And with that Mikan and the teenager look at each other and nodded once more with their smirk still on.

Then both of them started running towards the AAO agents but before the AAO agents can react to what just happen Mikan and the teenager jump up in the air. Followed by a mid air back flip landing swiftly and safely on the ground outside the circle then Mikan and the teen turn around at the same time and both use their Ice alice freezing them to death.

Then Mikan signaled the teen to get a little bit back. He did as he was told surprisingly surprising himself he never did as he was told. Mikan then made medium size fire balls to melt the ice. Then as the AAO agents unfroze then fell on the ground dead. Mikan then closed her eyes and open her hands to form a small orb full of light then all the AAO agents chest started to glow. Alice stones started to come out some disappeared while others went to the orb which was in Mikan's hand. The Teen watch with Amazement but he hid it well besides that you couldn't see half his face he was wearing a mask. Then at the end Mikan finished what she was doing. And signaled the boy to get in the limo she notices that the teen was injured with some bruises and cuts.

**Mikan's POV**

"_As soon as I finished stealing and erasing Alices of the AAO agents I saw A boy probably the same age as me staring at me emotionlessly like Hotaru used to. I notice he had a few cuts and bruises. So I signaled him to go in the limo. I could help with those minor injurings using my healing Alice as thanks for helping me out. I heard those guys from the AAO say he was send to guide me safely there. Besides I was told the academy was still like 2-4 hours away. He isn't going to make it there with those injuries. Unless he 's like Natsume……….._"

**END OF Mikan's POV**

Mikan then got in the limo after the teen only to be scolded by Mr. Hector who didn't notice her leave because he was doing something else.

(A/N besides the limo is really long XD)

"Mikan, why did you go out? You know how dangerous it is out there? They wanted you and you went to them like a kitten would go for warm milk. And…" so continued scolding the teacher until Mikan spoke up with a cold tone "Mr. Hector with all the respect **Shut up**!! I went because I was getting impatient and I notice he was being out numbered" Mikan said still in a cold tone glancing at the teen. "Besides I needed to relieve some stress off. Do you know how long I was on that freaking air plane? Do you know how it feels to say goodbye to all your friends just to come here to help you all not get taken over by the AAO?

And getting here already being attack already when you are tired doesn't make you be in the best of moods now please **STOP** scolding me like a freaking mother would and tell the driver to hurry up!" Hector-sensei was a little shocked on how Mikan spoke to him because he read her file early and said she was a cheerful bubbly person who always smile and never speaks to anyone in a harsh cold way. But then he just decided it was stress and let it slide.

(A/N he is like Narumi-sensei in a way .)

He then walked away to the driver to drive faster.

Mikan then regretted telling the teacher all that stuff she was just stressed so she decided to apologize later. While thinking to herself she forgot about the teen until he spoke (in Japanese) "**Oi!" **he said trying to get the brunette's attention had still had her mask on. When he did this he startled her. Making her jump, hitting herself in the head with the limo's roof. "ITAI!!" she said rubbing her head she then notice the teen and got red a little of embarrassment. But you couldn't tell because of her mask. She then decided to leave her mask on she didn't want to reveal how she looked like yet. She probably looked horrible because she hasn't slept well and all…….. Or so she thought.

Mikan then looked at the teen she smiled at him. She then proceeded next to him. Leaving the teen a little bit startled by her action. She then smiled and asked him with her sweet angelic voice "are you hurt anywhere?' the boy was surprised to hear her talk like that because a minute ago she was talking in a cold manner. So he just replied in a bored tone "No."

Mikan was glad so she smiled at him and said "good and thanks for helping me get to the academy safely". There was silence for a while until Mikan broke it. She was now sitting in front well across from him in the other side "umm so the school sent you to make sure I got there safely?" she was speaking in her regular angelic voice. The boy just stared at her for a minute and nodded. He was still thinking why he easily can listen to her with out arguing, how come he can easily fight together with her when usually he can't do it with a partner they would usually just get in the way? A lot of questions like that kept coming up making him curious. He wanted to ask her many things but he couldn't he was the quiet lone type who didn't speak much.

(A/n sorta like Natsume but don't worry he isn't gonna be an exact copy like him to many people use that idea -- anyways.. )

So he just decided to ask her one question. "What's your name?"

Mikan wonder for a minute if she should tell him but at the end she decided to tell him. "Mikan, Mikan Sakura. Yours?" the teen just like Mikan ponder if he should tell her his name. "Kelvin, Kelvin Young." And from there Mikan and Kelvin were talking for a bit they got to know each other for a while Kelvin only respond because he thought that this was the last time they would probably see each other then at the end they got to know a little about each other. But boy did both of them have a big surprise coming

Then at the end they reach Alice academy.

( A/n Insert evil laugh -here- lol rofl BTW Alice **Academy** is were Mikan is in **America**

**Gakuen** Alice** Japan** were Hotaru Ruka and Natsume are.)

**Gakuen Alice** – JAPAN

Everyone in Gakuen Alice woke up like in any other regular day. But they seem to notice something was weird. There was peace there was silence in the air. They notice it was so quiet it was scary like if something was missing. Every one still with that weird feeling went to class anyways hoping everything thing was okay but little did they know it wasn't.

Natsume was in the corner waiting for _his_ polka dots to come screaming like he usually did to tease her. but he didn't hear her this morning in fact no one did.

Natsume looked at a clock hanging near by and it was already 2 minutes before class "_polka always comes at the exact time every day_" Natsume thought but she didn't. so he proceeded into class surprisingly. He always ditches Narumi's class he was gay in Natsume's point of view and besides he couldn't stand him

Went he went into class as usual fan girls well they went into fan girl mode.

"Ohayo Natsume" said our favorite animal boy Ruka. (A/N I'm sorry I notice he hasn't been in my story so here he is .)

"hn" said our dear flame caster already in his seat just then Narumi WALKED in the class with regular men clothes on no tutus or dresses with gay color he was wearing Men clothes which btw got every ones attention.

He was then proceeded to begin class but was interrupted by the class representer Yuu Tobita. "Narumi-sensei Mikan-chan still isn't here" he said worriedly. Narumi then with a sad look said "I know" then Anna asked "is she sick? That way maybe later we can visit her but she looked happy and fine yesterday"

Narumi sighed and said "Class listen I'm only going to say this once, Mikan our dear friend was transfer to Alice academy. The one in America." There was silence in for a minute. Then questions started to get shouted out like WHAT? WHY? HOW COME? And many things like that came from the her friend and especially her fan club. Natsume in the other hand was surprised no he was shocked to hear that Mikan had left she was gone. Like other people in the class he was thinking the same thing but he wasn't saying it out loud. The class started to get loud until Narumi slam the desk with his hands.

**BAM **

The whole class went silent. Then Hotaru stood up and walked to Narumi

And gave him a letter, she then whisper to him it was a letter from Mikan to everyone including himself so to please read it out to everyone. Everyone was curious to what about the famous ice queen had told their Sensei. Then Narumi announced it was a letter from Mikan so everyone stay silent even Natsume he wanted to hear what it said.

_**Dear everyone,**_

_**I know you all are probably surprised that I actually am not here anymore. And by now probably know I am in Alice academy in America. I can't tell you the reason to why i left they forbid me to do so. But I can tell you this I promise I will return in a few years. So everyone please stay well remain friends ,because when I come back I expect to see everyone happy and cheerful just the same as now not like before. You remember that right before I came?**_

Everyone then had a flash back they remember how everyone used to be in their own groups they never talk to nobody and stuff. They would have fights outburst and plans to escape the academy. But thanks to Mikan everyone became friends and stuff they became united. Then Narumi continued to read the letter.

_**So everyone take care and and don't forget me because I know i wont forget you all. So goodbye for now.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mikan.**_

So then everyone was happy for a minute because they knew Mikan didn't forget them at all but sad that their brunette wasn't here. Narumi then announced it was free period seeing as how everyone was depressed with the news they have just received. Then Hotaru got up and walked up to Natsume she then gave him a letter which was from Mikan. He then accepted it and jumped out the window. He then ran to his room to read _his_ polka dots letter.

_**Dear Natsume,**_

_**I'm sorry I left with out notice actually I told nobody about it**_

_**That's why I try spending time with you and everyone else so much just like I wrote in the other letter I 'm forbid to tell anyone but I just wanted to tell you that I'll miss you even though you are a perverted pantie peeking jerk. And I promise to come back okay? So stay cool and be careful Ne?**_

_**P.s**_

_**I'm staying in contact with Hotaru so if you want to talk to **_

_**Me or know how I am then just ask Hotaru , but knowing her she**_

_**Will charge so sry about that well Jan e :P **_

_**Mikan**_

Natsume then was a little happy inside yet sad that his favorite polka dots was

Gone and that she will be gone for some year __

**ALICE ACADEMY** – AMERICA

Next day

Everyone we have a new transfer student from Japan, Said the homeroom teacher Mrs. Torres making the loud class pay full attention to the teacher. Then she coughed and said "enter" Mikan then waked in with a bored look on her face basically like this U.U and she was wearing her new uniform. Every teen had hearts in their eyes every girl was either envious or admiring her for her beauty. She was wearing a skirt 1 inch above her knees it was completely black with silver lines on the side. And she was wearing boots with 2 inch heel.

(A/N like persona's in Gakuen alice but hers look cooler lol)

a black top suit with silver linings at end of the sleeves. And has AA printed in golden letters in the side. She was wearing a white shirt with sleeves she was also wearing a silver string around her neck that suppose to be a tie for the girls and her hair was let down curl at the ends she was also wearing some alice control devices like 1 ring 1 orange earring (like Natsume's but different color) and 2 necklaces and 1 bracelet.

Then Mrs. Torres spoke and told Mikan to introduce herself. Mikan then said in a cheery mixed with bored tone but smile a little causing some boys to nose bleed "My name is Mikan Sakura I come from Japan but I can speak English perfectly fine so don't worry about that I'm a special star and I'm in the dangerous ability type My Alice is Nullification Ice And fire. I hope we can all get along well" Mikan then looked at the teacher to tell her she was done then After the class finishe saying uuuuhhh aaaaaahh clearly amazed she had those Alices then teacher ask who wanted to be her partner every boy and some girls raised her hands. But then a teen walked in through the back

"oh! Mr. Young will be her partner." Then all the girls and boys started to say ehhh? Nooooo? why? Not Kelvin And things like that.

(A/N remember Kelvin is HOT lol)

It appeared that Mr. Young was quite popular here let me describe him he had black hair with light green orbs And he had his uniform all not neat but it looked cool anyways 

The boys uniform is the same as the girl except they were pants and a silver tie.

"Mr. Young Kelvin will be your partner Miss Sakura, I don't think he objects." The teacher then looked at Kelvin and Kelvin looked at Mikan. "_its her_" he thought. Kelvin just shrugged meaning "He didn't care" so Mikan's seat then was decided to be next to her partner." Then Mrs. Torres announce free period and walked out then all the boys started to surround Mikan and some girls. By the time free period ended Mikan had befriended most of the class but she wanted to talk to Kelvin but he wasn't there. There were some girls who didn't like her because she was Kelvin's partner but still Mikan won them over eventually like in 2 days 

2 Days Later in Alice academy

Mikan who was currently sleeping on top of her desk before class was tired her newly founded fan club chased her every last night she got a fan club on her first day there but was busy getting members the first day. Then she couldn't sleep a wink last night b/c she was home sick. She miss everyone even though she made a lot of new friends here. Mikan, who was finally able to fall asleep, woke up immediately she felt a dangerous presence in the room so she then got up and created a fire ball in her hand she also then activated her nullification alice and with a cold tone ask "who is there? Reveal your self this instance!"

No one answered and Mikan was starting to get impatient. Her hazel chocolate orbs which now had become a black with coldness in them she had now put herself in mission mode.

Mikan who was still standing up with fire balls still in her icy cold tone ask who was there once more. Then the presence was gone and before Mikan stood a man with a smirk plastered on his face he was tall and in all black with many Alice control devices. "Who are you?" Mikan ask still with an icy tone who still had her fire alice and nullification activated.

"I'm your DA Teacher remember?." The man said." You're right I'm sorry sensei I'm still half asleep here. Did you need something since you came all the way over here?" Mikan still in her icy tone ask. She had put her fire Alice out but had formed an ice dagger behind her back. "Oh yes. i needed to ask you to go with me to get out secret weapon from you know were." He said Mikan grew suspicious she raised her brow she met with her sensei earlier he told her that he wasn't going to be there early today so she can rest today.

She decided to read her sensei's mind just to make sure of something

Because she remember her sensei's presence and this persons felt different.

"_She's probably so stupid that she's going to bring me their secret weapon and with that we could use it against them. That way they have no chance of surviving ohohohohoho I'm totally going to get promoted and she even hasn't notice I'm not her real sensei ohohohohohoh."_

"_What the? What a stupid person they forgot I'm Hell's Angel the only person_

_with the Nullification Copy steal and erase Alice. They don't thinking I have any convenient Alice they think I'm stupid? Or do they just don't know? I should take him to Nicolas the principal. May be Stupid here has info we need for the academy's sake the principal should be able to take it out of him." _Mikan thought then smirked a little and with the same tone spoke. "Oh why yes I'll go with you." Mikan said while pointing at the door but when she did Kelvin came in. he was surprised to see the DA teacher there he never appears in class. Mikan then told "ohayo Kelvin" in the same tone she spoke to the teacher. Kelvin was surprised b/c he only remembers her talking like that when she was fighting. Mikan notice so she used her telepathy/communication Alice.

"_Kelvin follow me and this person here okay I'll explain along the way_." Mikan told Kelvin in her mind. Kelvin just nodded. "Why senseis remember it takes 2 people to get the secret weapon out so Kelvin is coming with us got it?" the fake DA teacher just nodded. So now they walked out the door as Kelvin Followed. Mikan was talking to him through telepathy

THEIR CONVERSATION

Their talking in friendly tone HeKelvin She Mikan

"S_akura what's this about?" _he ask clearly bored but curious

"_Call me Mikan you're my friend even though I haven't talked to you yet_

_KELVIN" _she said

"_Okay then MIKAN what is this about_? hesaid

"_This Guy Is an AAO agent so were taking him to the principle to see_

_If maybe we can take info out of him." _She said

"_But HOW? He is our DA teacher so he's a traitor?" _he ask talking like if he and Mikan were friends for a while surprising himself

"_NO this actually looks and acts like our DA teacher_

_But I was able to tell there different he's a fake Our REAL DA teacher left in the morning to do something but you can tell by their presence their different." _She replied

"_nice, you actually figured it out how long it took you?" _he ask obviouslysorta impressed

"_about 5 seconds" _she replied

"_Nice" _he said

"_thanks" _she said_ "were here give me a sec"_

"Sensei give me a minute I got to go get the key to unlock it Remember? I'll be right back" Mikan said as the teacher nodded in approval

"_See? He doesn't know that I'm actually the secret weapon they only know that I have nullification Ice and fire they think that's value able in fact they know nothing at all." _She said

"_you have more Alices? _he ask

"_I'll tell you later watch him he's getting suspicious" _she replied and enter the room which is actually the principal office in disguise.

"Principal Nicolas" Mikan said in a nice tone.

"Speak my favorite student" he replied with a smile

"Kelvin and I have brought to you a present since you been so nice to both of us." She said with a smile

"really? What is it" he ask cheerfully

Mikan in now in a serious tone said "An AAO Agent with probably info from o the AAO. He tried to get info from the school he said he wanted the secret weapon but clearly didn't know what it was or clearly did not know it was me. So maybe you can take info out of him for the schools sake he is dress as the DA teacher he probably has the transformation alice."

"That's a very nice present I accept it thanks Mikan please bring him in"

The principal replied with a smile Mikan then left and 2 minutes came in with Kelvin and the fake teacher. Mikan and Kelvin froze his hands and feet Mikan used her levitating Alice to carry him in. Mikan then nullified his alice making him go back to his original form. Mikan then dropped him on the floor while the guy was struggling trying to free himself. He was shouting colorful words at them till Mikan got annoyed and use her voice pheromone Alice "Be Quiet" and the guy fell silent. Mikan then felt her sensei's presence. "Samuel-sensei please come out I know you're there."

As soon as she said that the sensei did come out from a shadow corner

"Impressive Hell's angel you notice me as soon as I came in well what's to be expected from a top Agent." Samuel (DA Teacher)

"why thank you sensei" Mikan said now emotionless

"Principal will you need me or Kelvin to help you take info out of stupid over there?" Mikan said in a nice tone

Everyone just sweat dropped "_Wow talk about Mood Swings_." Mikan luckily didn't read there mines or they would be so dead by now.

"NO its alright Mikan you 2 have a an announced mission. You 2 will be partners from now on. I notice how well you 2 got along and fights well together don't think I didn't see you 2 fight together when you Mikan were on the way to the academy. "_How did he_?" Mikan and Kelvin thought at the same time. "Anyways all the info is in here" Samuel said emotionless handing them the envelope. "You 2 got till midnight. Got it? That's 10 hours classes are excused" Samuel continued talking then Mikan and Kelvin excused themselves and went onto their mission.

As Mikan and Kelvin jumped from tree to tree to the dorms to change into mission clothes Mikan was wearing a Black top with a black skirt with silver linings black tights tennis shoes special for missions and her alice control devices. Kelvin was wearing also all black a black shirt black pants with also silver linings in the side tennis shoes and a few Alice control devices.

They met by a nearby tree close to the gate to read the info

As Mikan read out loud to herself and Kelvin Mikan's eyes widen as she read.

Apparently a was a rescue mission To save

Aoi Hyuuga

Age:9

Height: 4'3

Alice: Fire

Description: raven hair color bloody red eyes tan skin

Should still be wearing G.A uniform

Was kidnapped a 2 days ago form Gakuen Alice in Japan. Hyuuga Natsume's sister.

Location: Warehouse number 196 near AAO Quarters other side of town.

Status: Heavily guarded. Possible Weapons Uzi –Berettas- Daggers –Sword

Mission time available: 4 hours

"WHAT? Natsume's Sister he must be going crazy?" Mikan mumble as she thought aloud. "Natsume? Who's that? Kelvin said. "Natsume is……. I'll tell you a long the way." Mikan said as she got rid of the info with her fire Alice. He nodded and they went into the black limo

That was waiting for them. Mikan told him about all her life in Japan about her Alices Hotaru and everything as he told her about his. The next thing they knew they were there. Now they had to complete their mission

Save Aoi Hyuuga

Alwaysbtheir: hey guys thanks for reading Chapter 3 it was little boring but except many things exciting things in chapter 4 and we will also get to see whats going on in Gakuen alice in Japan. I hope you guys enjoyed . I'm actually on summer vacation so I'll try to update ASAP because I'm going to be busy In July so 'I'll try my best to type more chapters ASAP so anyways thanxs for reading AND PLEASE REVIEW.

Please so just press the button and review k you know u wanna lol anyways well see you in chapter 4…… maybe. Oh I dont accept flames so keep them to yourself. Kay? thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Alwaysbtheir: Hey guys heres chapter 4 sorry for late post I got Grounded XD don't ask why though lol but before that I would like to thank my 2 reviewers from Chapter 3

**AnimeLoverXP**

**starrynight3800**

**Thanxs **

Remember that

_Italic thoughts/remembering something/flash back_

**Bold screaming basically**

( )/ (a/n) authors note.

"quotes" what their saying out loud

Previously in chapter 3

_As Mikan and Kelvin jumped from tree to tree to the dorms to change into mission clothes Mikan was wearing a Black top with a black skirt with silver linings black tights tennis shoes special for missions and her alice control devices. Kelvin was wearing also all black a black shirt black pants with also silver linings in the side tennis shoes and a few Alice control devices. _

_They met by a nearby tree close to the gate to read the info_

_As Mikan read out loud to herself and Kelvin Mikan's eyes widen as she read. _

_Apparently a was a rescue mission To save _

_Aoi Hyuuga_

_Age:9_

_Height: 4'3_

_Alice: Fire_

_Description: raven hair color bloody red eyes tan skin_

_Should still be wearing G.A uniform_

_Was kidnapped a 2 days ago form Gakuen Alice in Japan. Hyuuga Natsume's sister. _

_Location: Warehouse number 196 near AAO Quarters other side of town._

_Status: Heavily guarded. Possible Weapons Uzi –Berettas- Daggers –Sword_

_Mission time available: 4 hours_

"_WHAT? Natsume's Sister he must be going crazy?" Mikan mumble as she thought aloud. "Natsume? Who's that? Kelvin said. "Natsume is……. I'll tell you a long the way." Mikan said as she got rid of the info with her fire Alice. He nodded and they went into the black limo_

_That was waiting for them. Mikan told him about all her life in Japan about her Alices Hotaru and everything as he told her about his. The next thing they knew they were there. Now they had to complete their mission_

_Save Aoi Hyuuga _

Chapter 4

"So they basically used her sister to make him do stuff but because you agreed to come here they made him stop doing missions?" Kelvin replied normally.

"Yeah pretty much, but I think that since Natsume doesn't do missions anymore they were going to give back his sister but while taking her there back to the academy she was probably kidnapped. I haven't talk to Hotaru in since I got here I'll call her later about that." She said in serious tone "now lets go because even though the sensei gave us 10 hours to complete this we only have 4 hours to rescue her before she actually gets killed." Mikan said.

With that Mikan and Kelvin got out the black limo a bit far away from were Hyuuga Aoi was located. They came out and put there mask on

Kelvin's was a sky blue mask sorta like persona's but it different carving designs. And well Mikan's you know how it looks its white covers half her face and it's has light red shade carvings in it with carvings in it too. She then check if her trust berretta 92 silencer was strapped correctly to her thigh.

So

Before they started jumping form tree to tree Mikan threw Kelvin 3 Alice stones nullification, telepathy, and speed.

"What's this about?" he asked as he absorbed the 3 Alice stones

"You know have the speed Alice, nullification Alice, and the telepathy Alice.

Since you are my partner from now on shouldn't you more have useful Alices? Maybe I'll give you more lately but this is good for now." She said with a small smile. Kelvin blushed a little but it was will hid because of his mask "Wait but you still have those Alices with you cause you have S.E.C Alice right? So you gave me copy." He said trying to recall there conversation. "Yeah pretty much. While were in there use the telepathy Alice if you need to tell me some thing. And remember that Alices won't work on you like voice control and pheromone Alices. And well other attacks well just negated (say no) them in your mind so they disappear. And I think you can be creative with the speed alice it's also easy to use." Mikan said and Kelvin just nodded

"Don't worry I'll help you train those Alices later I might give you more though not sure just do your best with those right now." Mikan said

"Okay let's go because I wasted to much time explaining"

And with that Mikan and Kelvin jumped form tree to tree till they got to the Warehouse that supposedly had Aoi in.

Kelvin was about to barge in when Mikan stopped him.

Kelvin was confused because Mikan did that.

And of course our favorite tangerine smart as she is used

Her X-ray vision Alice to see in there. Then Kelvin spoke to her by telepathy

"_What's Wrong Hell's Angel_?" said Ice Prince (Kelvin)

"_There are too many in there, it looks like there expecting us_" Hell's Angel (Mikan) replied with a smirk.

"_Well lets surprised them shall we_?" ice prince said with a smirk in reply to hers

"_Yes lets_" Hell's Angel said with a smirk still plaster on her face

(A/n Just a quick Btw Mikan n Kelvin are in mission mode so that's why I'm using there alias only and there thinking alike k?)

So then Hell's angel and Ice prince nodded there head and use their speed Alice and beat up all the guards guarding outside with out anyone inside noticing.

"_Wow speed alice is awesome_" Kelvin silently thought but Mikan read his mind and smirked.

She then send him a message by telepathy.

"_We take half each and rescue Aoi she's located in the back room_

_But lets take out all of the Alices that are in there first there in a row guarding her in the back lets sniper them then we jump down to kill the rest of non- Alices. _

_After were done with them were teleporting out with the Aoi is that cool_?" Hell's Angel ask him

He Nodded he liked the plan

1 minutes later Hell's Angel and Ice Prince enter through A window on top of the warehouse courtesy of her wind alice (she used her wind also to get Kelvin up there) before they got there Ice prince check his pocket for his handy Colt Python gun just like Hell's angel berretta 92 silencer gun he had K.Y printed in gold on his he took it out and loaded while Hell's Angel did the same. Hell's Angel saw his gun and through telephathy She said "Nice gun" he smirked and reply "thanks, not that bad your own now lets do this."

Kelvin was just like Mikan he didn't like using his Alice for killing that much so sometime when he went on solo missions he would use his gun and sometime other ninja look alike gadgets. And only use his Alice like when he had to help guide safely Mikan to the academy and anyways back to the mission….

As Ice prince and Hell's Angel Started snipering (Shooting them directly from the head without them noticing them there) all the Alice users one by one fell. After making sure all Alice users were down them both Hell's angel followed by Ice Prince Landed gracefully on the floor getting ready to take out the rest of all non -Alices user.

**GAKUEN ALICE –JAPAN**

**StaTus: CLasS**

It's about almost a week since Mikan left and everyone was depressed no one payed attention to the classes most of the time. They needed their cheerful brunette to lift there spirits. Now lets see how are some of our main characters doing

**Natsume's POV**

"I'm sitting here with a manga over my face tired and upset. I didn't even get one Darn wink of freakin sleep ever since Polka-dots left. I was actually glad she wrote me a separate letter from everyone else other wise she probably knew if she didn't when she comes back I am seriously gonna tie her down to a chair and burn her hair off.". As I thought this I smirk underneath my manga then I peek around to see what was going on with the class. You can feel their depression from 5 miles away even though they smile when there with there other friends you can tell they miss her as much as I do. Then I notice Imai she was sitting there doing nothing not inventing how strange then Jinno or JIN-Jin like polka-dots used to call him is screaming at her right in her faces she must have had it hard too I thought to myself. Then Ruka you can tell he was sad about Mikan but he was more worried about Imai. I sighed to myself and thought Polka-dots better come back soon so she will really get tied to a chair so she doesn't leave for sure this time..

**END of POV.**

**Hotaru's POV**

"I'm here in deep though thinking how that Baka still hasn't called me or even text hi or something to me and thanks to her idiotic self I can't think of anything to invent I'm seriously going to call her later and giver her a piece of mind" "IMAI, Imai!!" I heard my name getting screamed so I looked up to see Jinno –sensei screaming at me and I'm about to take my Baka cannon out to hit this freakin teacher when the class bell rung meaning classes are over. I thank god oh I might have really hit him right in the face I might have been in trouble but oh well it was gonna be worth it in my point of view I been having a grudge on him for a while now so it wouldn't have been that bad…. Anyways ima go call that baka of mine to see what she's doing.. I walked out the classroom and go to a deserted hallway since its lunch time now theres no classes So I'm dialing her phone number while making sure no one was around when Nogi came up to me.

**END of POV.**

**Ruka's POV**

"I saw Hotaru …I mean Imai! About to take her Baka canon to hit Jinno-sensei when the class rung meaning class have now ended. I was glad inside when it did because it save Hotaru agghhh I mean IMAI out of trouble. I saw her go out and I followed her. When Mikan left she was probably one of those who took it pretty hard. I mean don't get me wrong I also miss Mikan very much she was my first love but then I notice Natsume like her to so I decided to step aside because I knew that Natsume needed her more than I did. Then me and her became best friends. Then I notice I liked Hotaru dang it I mean Imai! So I wonder what's wrong I then walked up to her I was really worried about her she hasn't been blackmailing me theses days since Mikan left. I hope she comes back soon even though its

Been about one week only. So I went up to Hotaru I mean what the fudge!!

I went up to Imai and got my courage up and asked her "what is she doing since I notice she had a cell phone and those are not allowed in school.

**END of POV**

Ruka then went up to Hotaru and asked her "what are you doing?" Hotaru looked up to see Ruka she then just looked down since she was dialing her Baka friend Mikan. She then 1 minute later replied in her monotone "Calling Mikan. You wanna say hi to her Nogi?" Hotaru said and Ruka nodded then she press the talk button. The phone lined ringed

About 5 times before some one picked.

**ALICE ACADEMY – AMERICA**

**Status – MISsION**

**Mikan's POV**

"Lets see now I need to beat the crap out these punks. So it will be faster if I use my speed Alice. I see Kelvin is enjoying it he seems to be having fun with it. "_OI! Kelvin stop mocking them with the speed and just killed them already_" I said a little cheerfully with my telepathy alice he was smiling and nodded towards me while doing this I was thinking how cute. I mean omg did I just thought that anyways back to business I'll just use my speed Alice and shoot them with my berretta.

As I was about to this the phone which Hotaru gave started ringing.

Fudge it was Hotaru. I quickly answered it while barely dodging a kick from an AAO Agent.

"Hello?" I answered

"OI! Baka what are you doing? You haven't even called me once." the other line replied which was Hotaru then I heard another voice said "Hi Mikan how you've been?

Which I'm guessing was Ruka-pyon.

"Ohh Hi Ruka-pyon, Hi Hotaru-Chan I've been busy with school sorry I haven't called I was going to call you later though." I said while faking a small laugh while also kicking a guy in the stomach but then Kelvin started to get tired of using martial arts so he started shooting gunshots at the AAO Agents that remained which was only ¼ left of them anyways. "_**Fudge**_" I thought to myself hopefully Hotaru and Ruka-pyon didn't hear that.

But it appears that Hotaru and Ruka-pyon DID hear them because they started screaming "Mikan ARE you okay what's that sound gunshots? What are you doing?" and questions like that.

I then did another nervous laugh and said while this time I was shooting at the 5 remain agents left for me to fight but one I missed him he ended up hitting me in the arm. I quickly shot him in the head were he landed on the floor dead with the rest. I told them "Well you see you sorta caught me on a mission. So as you can tell I'm sorta kinda fighting and trying to rescue Aoi Hyuuga" I told them seriously while doing a black flip to get on top of a big wooden box and trying to sound normal as possible since that dam idiot him me hard on the arm.

"WHAT? Natsume's sister? And WHAT? You do missions? " I heard Ruka-pyon say

"Natsume's sister? Hotaru said in her usual tone

"Yes and yes I told him and Hotaru" Avoiding a bullet that almost hit me

Then I saw Kelvin he was almost done but it looks like more of the freakin AAO Agents came. One was about to get Kelvin in the back.

"**ICE PRINCE BEHIND YOU**!" I screamed out loud. HE didn't hear so I have to go help him I thought. So I quickly told Hotaru and Ruka-pyon

"Listen I got to go I'm going to get in trouble I'll call you guys as soon as I can." I hanged up before they replied and used my speed alice to kick the guy who was about to use his sword to kill Ice prince. I heard him whisper a faint "thanks"

I nodded.

Then I started shooting and using my Alice at the same time to kill all the people in front of me. Ice prince and me were getting surrounded they started shooting at us so I started using my fire Alice to melt their guns but as soon as they melted they took out another set of guns. Then Kelvin and me jumped quickly on top of a big wooden crate/box to dodge the bullets they were sending us. I looked at Ice prince as he looked at me and we smirked and nodded at each other. As we form ice daggers in our hands getting ready to be thrown.

**END OF POV.**

As Hell's Angel and Ice prince formed ice daggers in their hands they combine their ice alice making a big BLUeish orb in the middle and at the same time the orb started shooting ice daggers. Killing everyone left. Ice prince gave 2 thumbs up at hell's angel as she did to him then they went to the back were Aoi Hyuuga located.

As the got there Hell's Angel And Ice prince saw a guy who was an AAO agent trying to untie her to take her away the a get away car Hell's Angel quickly froze all the exits with her ice alice as Kelvin shot they guy in the head seeing as how Aoi was passed out.

Hell's AnGeL quickly grabbed IcE pRiNcE And Aoi and teleported to the Academy.

"MIssioN StaTus: Complete". She informed her Sensei And the HeAd MAsteR. Through telepathy and then heard A reply "JoB WeLL Done Dismissed you 2 may rest now Just before PleAse Take Aoi Hyuuga to the hospital for a check up you may leaver her there."

"Yes headmaster." She replied

Mikan then told Kelvin that. Kelvin then nodded he then was carrying the 9 year old bridal style when Mikan teleported all 3 to the hospital.

(A/N they are not in mission mode anymore so they are the regular nice and shy Kelvin And Mikan )

Mikan and Kelvin then looked more closely at Aoi as they took her inside

Aoi was in the Japanese Gakuen alice uniform. It was stained with blood. It had cuts in it. You can tell she was tortured and was hit badly she had many bruises and dry wounds. But you can tell they did a lot of harm on her for only 2 days. But something caught their attention. Aoi's head was bleeding. They probably hit head in the head before they came to rescue her because the blood was still wet in her raven hair color.

Mikan then try to heal some of her wounds with her healing alice. She healed minor cuts and stopped most of the blood coming from her head. Mikan try to read her mind to see what happen to her but her mind was blank there was nothing there but a moment when 1 AAO Agent hit her on the head making her pass out

When they got there the doctors took Aoi form Kelvin's arms and put her on the bed then took inside a room for test.

Mikan then decide to stay and wait to what the doctors say. After all its Natsume's sister. Kelvin also decided to stay with Mikan because he didn't want to leave her alone for some weird reason. As they waited for the doctors to come out Kelvin and Mikan talked about the mission. Like nice job on it, did you get hurt and stuff like that. Kelvin at the end made Mikan smile because he saw she was worried.

After an hour or so the doctor came out.

"I'm Afraid I have bad news and good news," he paused for a minute to look at Mikan and Kelvin. "The girl unfortunately has a short term of memory lost due to an injury in her head. But she will be able to regain all her memories eventually. And as for other injuries they can be cured right away so that's about It." the doctor informed.

"How long will it take to get her memories back?" Mikan ask

"it could take a few months possibly years but she will get them back eventually. She should be waking up soon you can go in and see her." And with that said the doctor left.

Mikan followed by Kelvin walk in to Aoi's room. Surprise to see her awake but what they saw was confusion in her crimson deep red eyes as tear accompanied her eyes.

--

Alwaysbtheir: Hey guys thanks for reading Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry its late though once more. I know the chapters probably have been boring theres barely romance in it but don't worry there will be soon NxMxK and there will be alittle Of HxRx? Oh and yes there will be MAYBE a few ne w characters MAYBE

Also Mikan and possibly Aoi will go back to Gakuen Alice SOON maybe the next chapter or next it depends because I don't want to rush but I do. Get it lol? So guys stayed tune and plz review.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Plz PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ

PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZP PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ

P.S

PlzPLEASE LOL THANXS FOR READING


	5. Chapter 5

Alwaysbtheir: Hi ppl thanx for checking chapter 5 I'm glad many people enjoyed chapter 4

Alwaysbtheir: Hi ppl thanx for checking chapter 5 I'm glad many people enjoyed chapter 4. I got many reviews which makes me happy thanks.

And I would personally like to thank

the following ppl for reviewing

**iimAdOrKabLe****- lol thanks I hope u enjoy this chapter**

**starrynight3800****- thanxs for reviewing every chapt. Plz don't delete ur story its awesome XD**

**XxHolyTenshixX****-- thanxs for reviewing twice and thanks I'm glad u like it very much u made my day like the rest of the reviewers. Cause I thought no 1 was reading ******** but thanxs ******** u cheer me up.**

**AnimeGirl66****- thanks and like i told u before she is gonna play a big role but she will remember Natsume eventually. And some other ppl**

**HinamoriSenna****- lol Thanks I'll do my best I hope u enjoy this chapter too**

Thanks and I'm looking forward to reviews on this chapt to if possible maybe? LOL 

And for the **silent readers THANKS**

And everyone who added this story on story alert n favorite

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter

Now on with the story

--

* * *

Previously on chapter 4

_After an hour or so the doctor came out. _

"_I'm Afraid I have bad news and good news," he paused for a minute to look at Mikan and Kelvin. "The girl unfortunately has a short term of memory lost due to an injury in her head. But she will be able to regain all her memories eventually. And as for other injuries they can be cured right away so that's about It." the doctor informed._

"_How long will it take to get her memories back?" Mikan ask_

"_it could take a few months possibly years but she will get them back eventually. She should be waking up soon you can go in and see her." And with that said the doctor left. _

_Mikan followed by Kelvin walk in to Aoi's room. Surprise to see her awake but what they saw was confusion in her crimson deep red orbs as tear accompanied her eyes. _

--

* * *

Chapter 5

**Gakuen Alice - Japan**

**This happen while Mikan and Kelvin completed the mission to save Hyuuga Aoi**

"Natsume Hyuuga please report to the headmaster office. I repeat Natsume Hyuuga please report to the Headmasters office. Thank you." Said a woman's voice through the speakers.

"_Wtf did I do know? Tch_" Natsume thought as he head out the class which he was in surprisingly and made his way to the HM (**H**ead**M**aster) office

He went in the office and spoke to the HM. The HM informed him about Aoi being kidnapped as she was being brought back to the academy

And blah blah blah (A/n you get the point)

"**And YOUR TELLING ME NOW? WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY WASN'T I INFORMED EARLIER? WERE IS SHE CURRENTLY LOCATED? I'LL GO SAVE HER RIGHT NOW!!"** Natsume said totally loosing his cool but regain his composure

(A/n but Hey wouldn't you to if they tell you your Brother or sister mom or dad got kidnapped or something? Anyways back to the story coughcough)

"As we speak she is being rescue by one of our own top operatives who is currently in America along with a partner for back up." The HM calmly spoke

"America? WTF when did they take her to America?" Natsume replied trying not to loose his cool anymore than he already has

"Aoi Hyuuga was kidnapped 2 days ago by the AAO it only takes 12 hours to get there so they took her at night." Hm said

Natsume calmed down a little when he was told they were rescuing her as they spoke but he was still worried.

"don't worry Kuro Neko, Hell's Angel is one of the best operatives we have she works fast so we should expect a phone call in the next few minutes informing us about the status of your dear sister." HM with pride said as he spoke

**Meanwhile………**

**Alice Academy**

Headmaster's office.

"Samuel-sensei please inform G.a that there Student Aoi Hyuuga

Has been saved from AAO but will remain here for sometime b/c She has a short term memory loss so until she gets her memories back i will send her back personally escorted by Hell's Angel so this Incident does not repeat itself" the Headmaster order the DA teacher

( A/N the Headmaster knows of Aoi's status because as soon as they found that out the doctor Immediately called the HM informing him about the Status of the girl)

"But if they don't agree?" the sensei replied

"Tell them I'm shall train her here with the other operatives that we have that way she will be useful to them. When I send her back along with Hell's angel. As a little thanks for letting me borrow one of their best operatives" Hm Order once more

"Right away Headmaster" replied the D.A sensei as he was

Disappearing into the shadows. As soon as he did the headmaster (HM) turn around in his chair to face the window behind him which show a Beautiful view of a sun peacefully setting across sky.

But the HM smiled a little and then sighed

"_Another operative is going to be good for them (__**G.A**__) because_ _what __**he**__ said is truly alarming"_

_**Flash back**_

_After Mikan and Kelvin left to their mission the principal and the DA teacher did as Mikan told them to do. Take info out of bal-die._

**(Chapter 3 if you don't remember**_)_

_So the Headmaster use his human pheromones._

_(The headmaster has All the Alices Phermones there is out there so yeah k? he is an multi Alice user)_

"_NOW, tell me what the AAO is planning? The headmaster spoke with his Alice_

_The man who we call baldie was now completely under the command of the alice n A.k.A the headmaster. The man told them everything the AAO was planning._

"_Were trying to Attack this academy so you of course will call help for in the Gakuen Alice the one in Japan since they have the best Top secret agents of all academy there is. Therefore they will send there best top secret agent/operative leaving them defend less. An easily can be taken over easily eventually." The bald guy said still under the command of the Alice._

"_So the real objective off AAO is to take over Gakuen Alice the one in Japan since they are the ones who are basically destroying the AAO?"_

_The headmaster Ask using his Alice_

"_Yes" was the simple reply of the man._

"_So technically you're trying to taking over it to get rid off the best Academy's Agents there is then?" Hm ask_

"_Yes" another simple reply from the guy._

"_When will the real attack to take over Gakuen Alice be?" Hm ask_

"_In 3 years" he said still of course in some sorta trance because off the Alice._

"_Why so long time to attack?" Hm asked once more_

"_Because our troops are still gathering some people that will be needed, were still Gathering things to fight and also its to risky to attack since they still have all their agents in the school but 1 so far. so were taking 1 by 1 out of the academy to attack them eventually and that takes time. So We AAO estimated about 2-3 years before we take over" the bald guy replied._

"_Really?. How interesting that's all I needed to know so now __**Sleep**__." HM order the guy. "Samuel sensei you know what to do." The HM told The DA sensei in a nice tone _

"_Yes HM right away" Samuel sensei said and with that he then left the HM's site_

_(_Guess what happened lol_)_

_Then 10 minutes later_

"_Headmaster Mission complete Aoi Hyuuga is now within the academy" he heard a voice in his head which he recognize as Mikan's _

" _job well done. Dismissed you 2 may rest now just before please take Aoi Hyuuga to the hospital for a check up you may leave here there"_

_The Headmaster replied_

"_Yes headmaster" Mikan answer back._

**End of flash back**

**GAKUEN ALICE**

STaTuS : Headmaster's Office

ASNatsume was pacing waiting for the call that Aoi was safe he was pacing around waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting which seem to be eternity until the phone rang. He jumped in surprise

(A/N yes people our Kuro Neko Jumped because he was startle lol)

Then the HM Pick up the phone

"Really? That's good that's what is just as expected of my top operative I have." He replied to the other line with pride

"Oh dear. She will get them back right?" he again replied to the other line

"Yes. I think that's a good choice but…." He was interrupted when the other line spoke.

"Ohhhh Okay yeah that sounds good I agree then." The HM spoke like he just made a good deal.

"Then Yes I accept that offer please take care of her well and please keep me informed on her status. And thank you goodbye." He replied as he hangs up

"What Happened?" ask Natsume in a tell- me -now –or- your –dead- tone

With his usual glare

"Kuro Neko Please sit down" the Hm told him

Natsume listen and sat down

"Your sister is now safe from the AAO out top operative saved her." hm paused as he saw Natsume Sigh from relief

"BUT the thing is your sister……well….. Your sister" the hm kept pausing fearing on how Kuro Neko Would react

BAM

"Get on with it!!" Natsume said as he slam the HM desk

The startled HM continued

"Your Sister apparently was ummm…….how do I say it to you…..

Your sister was hit by the AAO in the head before our operatives got there. Due to this your sister has short term memory loss. Meaning she can't remember anything or anyone but her name. The good news is that she WILL remember them eventually but meanwhile she will be staying In the America till she does." The HM finish saying

As soon as Natsume heard this he was petrified (Unable to move.) as soon as the Hm was about to say something Natsume jumped out the HM window towards his sakura tree to think.

**Alice academy**

**STatUs:**

**Hospital-with Aoi n Mikan N Kelvin**

When Mikan and Kelvin enter the room they saw Aoi crying silent tears but the next thing they knew they were trying to calm Aoi down It Appeared that our dear Aoi panicked as she couldn't remember anything but being kidnapped so her fire alice went haywire so Kelvin and Mikan were the only ones who were able to try and control her seeing as how the both have the Nullification Alice. So they nullified her Alice and So Mikan use her voice pheromones

And told Aoi "**Calm Down**"

After A few minutes Aoi was there confused but calm. She looked At Mikan and then at Kelvin. Then Mikan spoke

"I'm Mikan sakura and he's Kelvin Young. We were the ones who rescued you from AAO. You can't remember anything can you?" Mikan said in a soft tone

Aoi looked at them thinking for a little and then coming to the conclusion they were nice because she remember when she was in the warehouse she saw them shooting the AAO agents but then she was hit hard on the head making her pass out and that's all she can remember.

"one-Chan (Big sister). oni-Chan (Big Brother) what's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything but just seeing you 2 and passing out?" Aoi said as tears fell from her crimson orbs.

"You remember your name right?" Kelvin asked kindly

"Aoi Hyuuga?" Aoi said Mikan and Kelvin sighed in relief at least she remember her name.

"Aoi-Chan can you try to remembering something more" Mikan calmly and nicely ask. "_Maybe at least she can remember she has a brother_"

Aoi thought hardly but she couldn't

"Well that's okay. Aoi you will get you memories back soon kay?

What actually happen was that when they hit you on the head to make you pass out they apparently Idiots hit you to hard causing you to have a short term memory loss. Demo don't worry you'll get them back soon." Mikan smiled at Aoi And Aoi smiled back

Just then a nurse came back saying that Visiting Hours are over.

Mikan got pissed off at the nurse because she was one of those nurses that always make you say "What the French toast bit You In the ?" so Mikan made her hair burst in flames. And the nurse left screaming n bald

"ANYWAYS" Mikan said as she notice Kelvin and Aoi about to roll in the floor of the funny scene that just happened

"Aoi - Chan, me and Kelvin are going to go now to let you rest. There gonna discharge you tomorrow so is it okay if me and Kelvin come pick you tomorrow? Seeing as you don't know anyone but us right now?"

"Yes please do so I don't wanna be alone in this place I don't know" Aoi replied.

"Okay then well see you tomorrow Aoi-Chan. Mata Ashita" Mikan said

"Mata Ashita" Kelvin said he like Aoi because she looks like nice and sweet.

"Mata Ashita, Mikan ne-Chan, Kelvin ni-Chan." Aoi said as she the door was closing

And then they both left leaving Aoi Peacefully sleeping in her bed

(A/n Kelvin DOES NOT like Aoi in the Love way but more in the brotherly way KAY? Don't confuse that)

**Next day**

"_OMFG" were the French toast is Kelvin he supposed to be her by now so we can go pick up Aoi-Chan. He better have a Good excuse for this or he's dead meat._"

Thought A very pissed of brunette she had to wait there for about 20 minutes now. Ever since she has come to Alice academy she notice a little by little she's change now she is very impatient "_No wonder Hotaru got easily pissed off me for always being late………… __**Ah Fudge!!**__ I forgot to call Hotaru I'm so screwed." _Mikan though as she dialed Hotaru's phone number but Hotaru didn't answer so Mikan just sighed.

Then she saw Kelvin panting he then breathed in and said

"Gomen Mikan the headmaster called me as I was coming we have to go talk to him and bring Aoi along. Looks like he wants to talk to her, must be important."

"_Your safe for now Kelvin young_" Mikan thought holding her fist up.

Kelvin just sweat dropped he had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking.

"Lets go pick up Aoi, Mikan." Kelvin told Mikan

Then after that they were on there way.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Mikan ne-Chan, Kelvin ni-Chan you came!" a very energetic Aoi said as she jumped on them both giving them a hug.

"Yup! Are you Okay Aoi-Chan?" An energetic yet concern voice of our favorite brunette said.

"Yes I'm okay Demo the doctor said he wanted to talk to you Mikan ne-Chan." Aoi said with curiosity in her voice.

"Okay then I'll right back" Mikan said with a smile on her face

Kelvin and Aoi Nodded and Mikan left to Aoi's doctor office

**At the Doctor's Office**

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." the doctor replied

"Hai. Watashi Sakura Mikan des. Aoi-Chan said you wanted to speak to me?" Mikan said

"Oh yes I needed to speak to you since it appears that you know her before she lost her memories." Doctor said

"Yes she is my best friend's sister in Japan"

"The thing about Aoi-Chan is that she is going to be in pain until she gets her memories therefore you need to be with her as much as possible. So I'm going to give you these pills" the doctor said as he handed Mikan a white bag full of medicine Mikan took it but was dumbfounded

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you mean." Mikan said

"AH yes I'm sorry let me explain more clearly Aoi-Chan whenever she thinks to hard to try to remember something or she gets a sudden memory back she will get a splitting headache that may even make her past out. So every time that happens she needs to take these pills so the pain will go away quickly. So please watch her as much as possible" the doctor said

"I understand" Mikan said with a worry tone.

And with that Mikan left to were Aoi-Chan And Kelvin-Kun were.

When she came she saw Aoi-Chan N Kelvin laughing and playing.

Then Aoi saw Mikan and jumped on her. Giving her a hug Mikan just smiled at Aoi.

"Lets Go Aoi-Chan, Kelvin-kun. The headmaster wants to speak with us so we must not make him wait right?" Mikan said

Even though Mikan And Kelvin only knew each other for about a week and a half Kelvin could notice how she felt.

Kelvin Notice Mikan a little worried so he telepathically ask her

"_What's wrong? What he tell you?_" Kelvin asked Mikan

And Mikan told him what happen through her mind of course so Aoi couldn't hear. Mikan was going to have tell Aoi later about that.

She sighed. Before Kelvin could reply to Mikan after she finish telling him they had already reached the headmaster's office And

Aoi was now talking to them about random stuff I'm to lazy to type about lol XD Sry readers but you would get bored 2 so no complaining

ANYWAYS Mikan and Kelvin then Knock on the door and enter with Aoi

"Headmaster you wished to see us?" Mikan ask politely

"yes" came the soft calm but polite response of the HeAdmAster

"I needed to speak to you 2 About Aoi-Chan here" Hm said looking at Aoi with A smile

Making Aoi a little embarrassed

"Watashi Aoi Hyuuga Des" Aoi said politely with a smile towards the principal

"Nice meeting You Aoi-Chan, I'm the headmaster Nicolas Demo you can you call me uncle Nicolas Okay?" he said with a small smile

"Hai! Arigato Uncle Nicolas."

After introductions were done Mikan Kelvin And Aoi were sitting in 3 chairs that were in front of the HM's desk.

"Concerning Aoi's Short term memory loss. I have called And made an Agreement With Gakuen alice Until Aoi-Chan gets her memories back she will be staying here in Alice Academy." The HM said

"BUT they are only letting Aoi Stay here because they Want Aoi to be trained to do missions Since she Has The fire alice she is of course in the Dangerous ability type." The HM finish saying.

"**WHAT?** **THEY** want her to do missions for them? What the **FRENCH TOAST BIT THEM IN THERE FREAKING BEEP SHE"s JUST a CHILD" **Mikan lost her cool and screamed loud enough to make Aoi Kelvin And the HM cover there ears up

"Mi-Chan please calm down I Agree to train her but **NOT** send her on missions till **SHE IS OLD ENOUGH" **The HM calmly stated

"Gomen headmaster I will calm down now that makes me feel a little better I guess" Mikan cutely pouted

"It okay Mi-Chan I understand what you mean when you say she is just a child. So I'm allowing you and Kelvin to train with Aoi-Chan so all 3 of you are training together. How does that sound?"

"I like the idea" stated the Kelvin who was silent through out the whole time they spoke.

As for Aoi she knew better than interrupt since she knew they were having some kind of "Grown up talk"

But she did understand the part about Missions and training and how she would have to do that meanwhile she stayed in this academy

At first she was a little scared she didn't know why but then she heard that she was going to be with Mikan ne-Chan And Kelvin Ni-Chan during training so her fright went away.

Aoi-Chan being just like Mikan a bubbly person was to wrap up in her own thoughts that she didn't here the HM talking to her.

"Aoi-Chan, Aoi-Chan" the Hm repeated her name 5 more times before she heard the voice

"Ahh Gomene Uncle Nicolas what were you saying earlier?"

"Do you agree on the conditions we were talking about for you to stay here until you get your memories? But meanwhile you are going to be trained with Mi-Chan and Kelvin-kun to take on missions but you will actually go on them when your older so right now its gonna be training for a few years. Does that sound fair?" Hm said

"Yes headmaster I agree." Aoi said happily

Okay then you guys are dismissed take today after noon to rest And Aoi-Chan tomorrow you going to start school 4th grade I presume since your 9 yrs old. Oh and btw Aoi-Chan you're a Special star you will get your room in a week meanwhile please sleep wit Mi-Chan Or Kelvin-kun Kay?

You 2 agree right?" the Hm said And both of them nodded

(A/n I totally forgot what grade your in when your 9 yrs Old so sry if I Made a mistake with her grade but Aoi is smart in this story...)

So why don't you 3 go have fun at the central town we have here seeing as you Mi-Chan never been there and Aoi too besides you guys need to buy stuff for school yet so off you go here's you 3 Allowances early don't tell anyone or I'm dead k?" the principal said with a smile and everyone Just sweat dropped at what he said so they bowed thanked him and left to central town.

After there exciting day of Going to central stuff to buy, cry waterfalls, laugh and just having plain fun there, their day was unfortunately over. Mikan and Kelvin decided to call it a day and so Aoi decided to go sleep with Mikan for today so. Mikan waited till Aoi fell asleep and called Hotaru to explain everything and to make Hotaru explain to Ruka-Pyon what was going on but to not tell Natsume and stuff and that his sister was safe and so on.

And so Mikan when to sleep and as she drifted into sleep With Aoi-Chan

It seem as she slep that night the years flew by because the next thing she knew 2 and half have gone by since she left Gakuen alice.

And it would be time toGo back to Gakuen Alice her Home and Aoi's too……

* * *

Alwaysbtheir: Hey guys once more thanks for reading Chapter 5.

I notice IT WAS boring and rushed to because I needed to get things cleared before time passes by. And I rushed even more when at the end 2 years and a half past by so I'm Sry about that. But the next chapter is were everything starts Lets just say that's the Climax of the story when things get interesting.

Also a quick request for you guys. If you want to see something in the story or share your ideas then please go Ahead I will happily accept them and see if I could work with them okay? And now once Again thanxs for reading and hope to see you guys or girl in the next chapter k?

And so now please Review. Onegai ne?


	6. Chapter 6

Alwaysbtheir: Hi guys heres Chapter 6 I hope u guys enjoy it but before that

I would like to thank the peple who review my story I got so many reviewes for this chapter Yay thank you so much

**Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX**

**Shokonii**

**Aeria Masie**

**iimAdOrKabLe**

**sora094**

**Lobaa**

**XxHolyTenshixX**

**xxbabyxox**

**starrynight3800**

**Thanks for the reviews guys theses chapt are for u guys and I hope to see reviews in my next chapter. SO once moe thanxs and now on to the Chapter you guys have been waiting for .**

**--**

_Previously on Chapter5_

_After there exciting day of Going to central stuff to buy, cry waterfalls, laugh and just having plain fun there, their day was unfortunately over. Mikan and Kelvin decided to call it a day and so Aoi decided to go sleep with Mikan for today so. Mikan waited till Aoi fell asleep and called Hotaru to explain everything and to make Hotaru explain to Ruka-Pyon what was going on but to not tell Natsume and stuff and that his sister was safe and so on._

_And so Mikan when to sleep and as she drifted into sleep With Aoi-Chan_

_It seem as she slep that night the years flew by because the next thing she knew 2 and half have gone by since she left Gakuen alice._

_And it would be time to soon Go back to Gakuen Alice her Home and Aoi's too……_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**2 ½ years later Alice Academy**

**STaTus : Morning School time**

" Mi-Chan Hurry up And wake up OR were gonna be late to pick up Aoi to go to school!!" Screamed a Now 16 year old as he pounded the now 15 year old girl's door

"_what_?" thought a very sleepy brunette for a minute.

"_Waaaaahhhhhh I'm late_." Thought Mikan

Then from outside as Kelvin heard Mikan scream and then a hard

**Thud!**

"Serves you right Baka I told you a million times already to wake up early." The 16 yr old boy which is Kelvin told Mikan as he enter her room.

"Mou ii! I told you not to call me a Baka you sound jus like Hotaru" Mikan told Kelvin as she grabbed her uniform and went to washroom.

"Well were do you think I got that from?" Kelvin smirk as Mikan mumble

" I should have never let you talk to her. She's bad influence on you." Mumble Mikan In the shower.

As for what Mikan said its true one day Mikan one day told Hotaru about Aoi and Kelvin so Hotaru wanted to speak with Kelvin and Aoi so basically Aoi and Kelvin Know Hotaru through the phone and a picture Mikan has of her. Hotaru also send 2 new phones to Kelvin and Aoi so she can talk to them incase anything happen and they can't use Mikan's cell phone

Now let me **update you what's going on**

Over the 2 and half years Mikan Kelvin and Aoi became the best friends they **Only if** Mikan smiles Kelvin And Aoi will smile if Mikan doesn't they act cold towards everyone like she does but not to themselves in this case being they will only be nice to each other but not anyone else.(hint hint)

So continuing on

In the academy you would never see Kelvin Mikan and Aoi separate. Well Mikan and Kelvin most of the time because Aoi went to the middle school division and they both went together to High school division. But when classes were over they were all 3 always together being missions training hanging out or taking naps sometimes in Kelvin's or Mikan's or Aoi's special star rooms Or outside

And now before Kelvin Remember how he was emotionless?? Well now he smiles all the time because when ever he is with her he can't stop him self from smiling back. He is still a bit anti-social but his attitude toward other change a little thanks to Mikan because when she smiles. Kelvin is still more hot as ever making his fan club hate Mikan and Aoi because they hangout 24/7 but if Mikan is said or isn't smiling as usual he goes back to being emotionless and stuff

And for Aoi she is still is the same A cheerful bubbly person but that's thanks to Mikan and Kelvin She is still shy a little though. As for her memory loss she has regained most of her memories painfully but she got them the only thing she still can't remember is her brother. She knows she has one but that's all she can't remember his face voice scent or character. Even though Mikan has given hints on how her brother is she still can't remember him well. Aoi is now About 12 yrs old. She is super smart can control her Alice really well and has her own fan club. Which hate Kelvin.

The only thing that will get her to be emotionless cold and sometimes cruel will be if Mikan isn't her happy cheerful self which influences Aoi a lot.

Although this happen once during the 2 years. OH and Aoi is now old enough to do missions so she tags along once in a while with Mikan and Kelvin. Mikan also gave Aoi the nullification alice and Ice.

And a Summary fro how Mikan has change Her character cheerful personality has remain the same through outright so far but she is not as dense as before and she is genius Kelvin has helped her a lot over the 2 and half years studying and stuff. Even though she is now 15 about to be 16 she has develop really well everywhere she has grown her hair out making her look More Hot. And of course she has her own fan club which of course hate Kelvin nothing Against Aoi since she's a girl and calls Mikan nee-Chan.

And as for Mikan as long as she is happy she knows Kelvin and Aoi-Chan will be she once notice that Kelvin and Aoi become emotionless if she is sad or isn't smiling and isn't kind to anyone but just the three. Therefore tries her best to be as happy as she can be just for them.

(**A/n** its basically like when they show Ruka telling Natsume crying why do you have to be the only one to suffer? If you don't smile I wont smile so that way you aren't the only one and blah blah blah its similar to that k?)

**End Of update for now**

"Okay Kelvin-Chan lets go pick up Aoi before we are actually late." Mikan said with a smiling face as she came out ready with her uniform for the school. The school's uniform didn't really change they were still black just the color of the linings and the bow like string they use. Instead of silver they lining's color and the tie became red. Same for the guys red tie and at the end of their long sleeve it was red.

As Mikan 2came out Kelvin blushed a little but hid it well **as usual**.

"About time come on we got to pick Aoi-Chan." Kelvin said as he started walking towards Aoi's dorm room which was on the other side of the floor.

But he notice that Mikan wasn't she was sleep walking half awake and half sleeping. She was walking when she was about to fall over.

"Mi-Chan!" Kelvin screamed as he ran to catch her.

"Huh? Ehh. Oh thanks Kelvin. Last night's mission really tired me out." Mikan said as she did a nervous laugh.

"That's why I told the headmaster I should come to" Kelvin said and sigh.

"Come on Mi-chan Get on my back." Kelvin said as he turned around to let Mikan on his back.

"Ehh? No I couldn't" Mikan said with a yawn

"Mi-chan" Kelvin said dangerously calm as he looked at her

"Wait I changed my mind" Mikan said as she jumped on Kelvin's back.

"Thanks Kelvin." Mikan said with a yawn and a small blush as she hugged his neck to not fall down.

Kelvin who at this point was blushing also and smiling was about to say your welcome notice she was already fast asleep so he whispered a small

"Your welcome" and made his way to Aoi's dorm room carry Mikan on his back.

5 Minutes later

Knock! Knock!

"Aoi were here." Kelvin said as he knock on Aoi door.

"Kelvin nii- Chan Ohayo." Aoi said as she opened the door and gave Kelvin a hug.

"Ohayo" he replied

"Huh? Where's Mikan nee-Chan?" said Aoi looking back and forth in the hallway. Not noticing she was sleeping in Kelvin's back.

"OH she's sleeping in my back." Kelvin said looking behind him to show Aoi.

"Oh why is nee-Chan is so tired Nii-Chan.?" Aoi ask

"Remember yesterday? When we try to convince headmaster to let us go with her?" Kelvin Ask Aoi

Aoi nodded

"Well since they didn't let us go she had to go solo for the mission she said it was harder than expected so she probably didn't get enough sleep." Kelvin finish saying.

"Oh poor nee-Chan" Aoi said looking worried

Its okay I'll take care of her now come on we have to take you to classes" Kelvin said as he out stretched his hand to Aoi which Aoi took happily.

Then 15 Minutes later they made it to Aoi class.

"Mi-Chan, Mi-chan wake up say bye to Aoi." Said Kelvin making Mikan shake on his back

"Huh? Aoi? Oh yeah" Mikan said getting off Kelvin and also rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Mikan Nee-Chan ohayo!" said a very happy smiling Aoi

"Aoi-Chan Ohayo" Mikan said smiling to Aoi.

"Gomen ne Aoi-Chan I'm still tired from last night's mission so I didn't greet you properly early on."

"It's okay Nee-Chan." Aoi told Mikan smiling but just then the bell rang

"I got go to class I'll see you guys in lunch k? BTW you guys should hurry up and go to class before you're" Aoi said and left to her class

Mikan yawn and stretched herself a little when an ice dagger came her luckily she notice and did a back flipped dodging it.

"Kelvin What the fudge are you doing?" An annoyed Mikan ask Kelvin who at this point was being chased by Mikan

"just making sure you're awake and your usual that's all" Said a smirking Kelvin running to their class room

"Well you're out of luck Cause I am so you better keep running Kelvin –Chan." Said A SMIRKING Mikan

(Yes lady and gentlemen she was smirking an evil smirk LOL)

Who was now in front of Kelvin

"CRAP!" Kelvin said as he dodge Mikan fire alice and dive to left passing her using the speed alice he master much earlier besides that the hallway was big so it was easy to pass her.

"KELVIN YOUNG GET BACK HERE!!" said No SCREAMED a very irritate Mikan as she chased him with her speed alice

Know as for the people around well lets just say this happen often so they already knew who was.

"There at it again" said a random girl "He must have made her really mad this time" another girl random said giggling.

By the time Mikan was able to catch up to Kelvin they were already in front of their class so Mikan let it slide FOR NOW.

And then morning classes were over and it was now lunch time.

Mikan Kelvin And Aoi were in the special star section eating. When Mikan's cell phones vibrated it was a text.

To: Mi-chan

From Nicolas HM

MI-Chan plz report to my office IMMEDIATELY with Aoi and Kelvin k?

Nicolas Hm

End of text

Mikan then spitted out her drink which was Sprite BTW lol

"_This must be important he never texts me unless it's very important and highly top secret" _Thought Mikan she then replied

* * *

To Hm Nicolas

From Mi-Chan

Okay HM were on our way.

Mi-Chan

End of reply

* * *

Mikan then got up and threw away her food. Using her ALice

"What's Wrong Nee-Chan?"Aoi asked

"Yeah what ?" Kelvin also ask

"We need to go to the Hm NOW!" Mikan said then snapped her fingers.

The foods disappear and then Mikan used her teleport Alice because the headmaster wanted to see them now.

So the next thing they knew (well Kelvin and Aoi) they were in front of the HM door. Aoi still with her milk in her hand drinking it and Kelvin with his sprite in his hand.

Mikan then Knocked and enter the headmaster's office the 3 of them

Bowed and then with the HM permission looked up

"You wanted to see us Hm?" Mikan ask politely

"Yes you 3 got a very unexpected mission a small village in an island outside of Japan is being attacked by AAO it appears that this village make the legendary weapons in the world and the AAO is taking over to get them. you 3 need to go over there for back up cause the Gakuen alice operatives in Japan are not available in the moment so you 3 who can teleport need to go. Classes are excused you must go now" The hm said

"We understand headmaster" Mikan said as she saw the other 2 nod.

"Arigato Mi-Chan Aoi-Chan And Kelvin-Kun . here take this alice to teleport there I don't want Mi-chan getting tired by using her teleport alice since the distance is quite great. You can use it 4 times only if something happens please report it to me right away. Wakata?" the hm master finish saying.

"Hai, Wakarimashta." The 3 said in unison

"Very well be careful And I wish you all good luck. Dismissed." The Hm told them

And with that the 3 left the office

"Meet in the front gate in 5 minutes" Mikan said all 3 nodded and with that they disappeared from sight. Yes Indeed Mikan gave Aoi and Kelvin teleport. Aoi also has speed and the ice alice and some more that will be revealed later.

**5 minutes later **

Kelvin Mikan And Aoi appeared in front of the gate in the exact same moment. And they were all now fully in Mission Mode. (A/N You guys remember what that means right? Lol )

They were wearing their mission clothes

Mikan was wearing a Black top with a black skirt with silver linings black tights tennis shoes special for missions and her alice control devices

So was Aoi with a few alice control Devices.

They both were wearing a belt full off dangerously sharp items ninja like sorta. And Aoi also had some Grenades in her belt safely secure in her weapon belt.

Mikan Now instead of 1 berretta 92 silencer she Now had 2 so she made sure they were both strap tight on

Aoi also had a gun like Mikan and Kelvin but hers is a Desert Eagle Max XIX and instead of her name initials she put her alias initials F.P in gold

Mikan and Kelvin did the same so their new prints in their guns are

H.A fro Mikan And I.P for Kelvin

Kelvin was in his mission clothes also he was wearing also all black a black shirt black pants with also silver linings in the side tennis shoes and a few Alice control devices. His own ninja sorta weapons also dangerously sharp items and he also now has 2 Colt Python guns

(A/N if you want to see there guns how they look just google them :D)

"You know what to do" Hell's angel told Ice Prince And Fire Princess

They both Ice Prince (Kelvin) And Fire Princess (Aoi) nodded towards Hell's angel (Mikan) and grab hell's angel Hand and teleport with the Alice stone Mikan had tied in her neck.

Then 2 minutes later Ice prince fire princess and hell's angel stood in front of the village that was getting attack. They looked around but Hell's angel was shocked her chocolate Orbs were as big as saucers

"No no this can be" Mikan kept on mumbling and then she ran being followed by ice prince and fire princess "My hometown" she finally whispered when she stood in front of a house the only house that was not destroyed yet and then she ran to the front door and opened it.

"Tell me where are the weapons you made? You are the most famous for making them TELL ME" Said an AAO Agent who was holding an old man around 67 with a knife to his neck

"NO! I will not tell a scum like you who only wants them to do pure evil to things" said the old man with no fear in his voice what so eve even though there was a knife by his throat

"_Oji-chan_." Hell's angel whispered

Enough for Ice prince and Fire princes to hear. They were dumb founded when they realize what was going on the AAO agent got pissed by the old mans words and was about to cut his throat when Hell's Angel screamed

"**OJI-CHAN!!" **

She then took out her berrettas And shot the guy to death with tears coming down her chocolates orbs behind her mask.

As the AAO agent fell down to the ground Hell's angel ran to her grandfatherbefore he as well fell to the floor

"OJI-CHAN!." Mikan called him as she holded him tight.

"Mikan?" the old man said as he looked at the person that was holding him.

He then took of the mask of the person revealing his one and only granddaughter. With tears coming down her chocolate orbs

"Mikan…." The old man was able to say as his throat started breeding more and more

"Oji-Chan please don't leave me." Mikan whispered to her grandfather

"Gomen ne Mikan" he spoke with pain

"but I don't have enough time" he said as he started coughing up blood

"Find your mother…. Save her from the AAO." He said as he started turning pale from blood loss.

"Mother….." Mikan whispered

" please don't be sad I'll always be here watching you from above so please smile for me one more time" he said as the blood stained Mikan's mission clothes.

"please keep the last weapons I made they will be useful for you and them" he told Mikan as he looked at Ice prince And fire Princess

Mikan Nodded then

Mikan fulfilled her dying oji-Chan's wish and smiled with tears still coming down her chocolate orbs

"Please take of her" he looked to the side telling Ice prince And Fire Princess. The both nodded

"Arigato. Mi-chan kiwotsukete Sayonara." He said with a smile and also gasping for air

Then his soul left his body leaving it lifelessly as he followed the light to heaven.

Mikan with her oji-chan in her arms carefully place him securely in her arms

she showed no emotion as she put her mask back on but behind that her once chocolate hazel orbs Became dull and cold but lust for revenge.

Hell's Angel then went outside with him. Hell's Angel didn't speak a word

Ice prince and Fire princess didn't want to either they new what Hell's Angel was going through because they both been there before

Hell's Angel then made it to a graveyard that's when Ice prince and Fire princess realized what she was going to do. Bury him. And with that Mikan used an earth Alice to create a nice decent Coffin for her Oji-Chan And to Make a hole in the earths dirt. As she did this the tears wouldn't stop she showed no emotion yet the tears wouldn't stop following down her dull chocolate orbs. As she slowly with kindness in her gestures put him down she told him

"Don't worry Oji-Chan Watashi Kiwotsukete. Sayonara" She whispered sadly to her dead grandpa before she covered up the coffin and using her levitating alice put him down to earth to sleep eternally. She then made A Head stone using her alice.

"**Within this grave lays**

**Sakura ****Fudo****,**

**The loving Grandfather of **

**Sakura Mikan**

**Who loves Him Dearly,**

**Rest in peace**

**Dear Grandfather of mine."**

Mikan then prayed a little for her grandfather and then

She turn around to face a worried Ice prince and a worried Fire Princess

"o-rai, itko" Hell's Angel told the other 2 showing no emotion in her voice

"Itko? Doko?" Fire Princess ask also showing no emotion in her voice

"For revenge of course. We aren't going to forgive this are we?" Ice prince ask also showing no emotion what so ever as he looked at Mikan

With a smirk

"Well of course not this is unforgivable. And unforgivable things must be punished." Mikan said with a smirk as she Remembered the AAO agent who killed her grandpa on the floor dead. Dead like they should be.

Ice prince and Fire Princess then followed Hell's Angel back to the house where her Grandfather was killed but intead of going in they went to the backyard where Mikan led them to an underground basement. There as hell's angel turn on the light laid tons of ninja like weapons and real ninja weapons. More than 100 different type of guns.

More than 50 different types of sword.

"Get as many weapons as you like Oji-Chan said we can have them all if we like." Hell's Angel told them as she eyed a 2 sword Silver Kodachis

And some other guns with Ammo.

After 5 minutes Ice Prince Fire Princess and Hell's Angel had all the weapons they like. The rest Mikan used the 1 of the teleportation uses that the stone had to teleport them to the headmaster office that is gonna be useful for the Academy.

At the end Hell's angel kept the 2 silver Kodachis she was eyeing earlier on and some other guns just incase for back up. While Kelvin got a Nodachi sword with some other guns and Aoi got the 2 handed Japanese Katana sword a few guns with Ammo And her most favorite A WHOLE new BOX of Her favorite Weapons GRENADES.

"AAO is trying to take over because the weapons that are sold from here are legendary" Hell's angel paused for a moment

"If you ever had a sword or gun from this place you would not loose a single match or duel. Because the users or lets say master of them trusted there weapons/sword with their life when they used them.

Every now and then this small island/ village would get attack so they can get the weapons, they never succeeded though. And were not going to let them any time soon. So trust theses weapons with your life and you will succeed in every fight."

Hell's angel told the other 2 as they nodded.

Then they started walking out to defeat the remaining AAO Agents who are trying to take over the small village/island.

--

* * *

The Main AAO Agents on the island were in a small fort

Camp they created and those were the one the 3 Operatives needed to defeat.

The three were on top of a Huge tree with many branches that's how they spotted the AAO

Fire Princess then bit off the string that made the Grenade stop from activating an threw it at the forts. Aoi kept doing this till most of them like more than half were dead.

"Fire princess Your having all the fun let me I mean us kill some to you know." Ice prince told Her. loading his Colt Python guns

"Fine. I didn't want to get bloody all over again but fine we'll do it your away." Fire Princess said as she started loading her Desert Eagle max XIX Guns with a smirk on her face as she restrap them unfer her skirt to her thighs

"Right hell's Angel?" Fire princess ask Hell's angel wit a smirk

"Couldn't said it better myself "Reply Hell's Angel as she loaded her Berettas 92 silencer guns and she also re strapped them back to her thighs.

"itko." Ice prince said as he from dangerously sharp ice icicles.

"Let's finish this quickly so we can go back and watch T.V I'm missing

Shugo chara!" Fire Princess said as she from Blue and Red Fire balls.

(A/n Blue Fire is the most hottest and dangerous fire type there is I think

I go this info on one of my friends (Starrynight3800) story) im sorry I used it starry Don't kill me lol)

"……."

Hell angel said nothing but she started forming icicles in one hand and fire in another.

Then at the same time they jumped of the tree and started using their Alices towards the ones that were alive. Or hurt. at the end the three just had bruises Nothing to serious but they won and the AAO left the small village /island.

With that Hell's Angel Fire Princess and Ice Prince return to Alice academy sad because their dear friend/nee-Chan had lost some one important but a little happy that they have gotten revenge.

--

* * *

2 Minutes later they teleported in front of Headmaster Nicolas

Who was already expecting them.

6:o2 Pm Alice academy

"Status?" HE asked

"Completed" Replied Ice prince

"_Huh? Why isn't Mi-Chan responding she the one who always reports_" the head master ask Kelvin by telepathy

"_I'm sorry sir but you see during the Attack at the small village Mi-chan's grandfather was killed right before our very own eyes including Mi-chan's_

_So she might be a little depressed." _Replied A very worried Kelvin by telepathy

"I understand. Mi-chan Gomen nasai on your loss you three are excused from classes for a week Mi-chan is going to need her 2 best friends with her." The principal told them

"Wakarimashta, Arigato Headmaster" Aoi and Kelvin said

Mikan just nodded her head in appreciation

And they 3 teleported to their own room to changed refresh and stuff

Then Aoi and Kevin text each other saying that they were gonna sleep over to Mi-chan's room together s she wont be lonely. They both agreed.

30 Minutes later 6:32 PM

"Yes Hotaru-chan that's what happen." Kelvin explained to Hotaru what happened. With Mikan's Oji-chan and stuff

"don't worry I'll make sure to take care of the Baka of ours." Kelvin replied to Hotaru .

Really? That will cheer her up?" Kelvin ask

" I know what that is but they don't sell that here" Kelvin told Hotaru disappointedly

"Really you have an invention like that ? cool please send it I want her to be happy to." Kelvin said excitedly.

"okay I'll wait" Kelvin said as he hang up.

Just then 3 bright color pink boxes and 1 purple box appeared with a note

"_Here they are 1 box is for you and Aoi the rest for our Baka to feel better._

_Please take care of her _

_**Hotaru Imai" **_

--

* * *

TO: Imai Hotaru

From Kelvin Young

I just got them you have awesome inventions you know well anyways

Arigato, I'll keep you informed

Kelvin

--

* * *

Kelvin then went to pick Aoi.

Aoi was wearing a summer dress a little above the knee with white sandals hair down clearly still wet from the bath and a few bandages

But she showed no emotion in her crimson orbs yet worried over Mikan

Kelvin was wearing a Black aeropostale Shirt with regular jeans with his black hair all messy and his light green orbs showing no emotion yet worrying over Mikan.

They were quiet till Aoi ask Kelvin a question

"NE Kelvin Nii-chan whats in the bag?"

"Hotaru-chan send over Mikan's favorite candy to make her feel better.

She also sended a box for us to try it." He replied

"I hope this make her feel better." Aoi-chan replied Enthuastically

"Me too" reply Kelvin with a small smile.

Then they entered the Mi-chan's room.

Mikan was looking out her special star room which showed almost all the campus. It looks really nice to.

She was freshly bathed with a summer dress on also but it was black and she had dull chocolate orbs mixed with emotions

As she looked back to see who had enter her room but she figure it was Kelvin and Aoi.

"Nee-chan are you okay?" Aoi ask getting all teary eye. Mikan smiled a little at her

"Yes I am don't worry both you don't okay." Mikan said eyeing Kelvin in the corner.

"Mi-chan we got you some howalon." Kelvin told Mikan

"Really?" Said Mikan a little excited

"yup Hotaru-chan send it with her invention. I hope you don't mind I told her about _**that**_". Kelvin told Mikan as he handed her the bag with the 3 boxes in it

"Its okay thanks you made it easier when I talk to her about it if I do. Tell her I said thanks it really makes me feel better." Mikan said stuffing her mouth with the fluffy candy (Cough cotton candy cough cough lol) .

Kelvin then took out the purple box. He opened it to find a letter in it saying "Give this letter to Mikan. And enjoy the Howalon You n Aoi ."

Kelvin then gave the letter to Mikan and told Aoi to the try the candy from the purple box. Aoi and Kelvin enjoyed it and at the same time they tried cheering Mikan up they succeed and eventually it was night they all decided to hit the hay (Go to sleep)

They all 3 fell asleep in the bed together. Mikan was in the middle while her best friends/ Nee-chan not feel so lonely.

But what they didn't know was that, that was the last possible night they were going to spend happily spend together

As that one dreaded day to finally go home came closer and closer till it was finally gonna happen tomorrow

--

* * *

Alwaysbtheir: hey guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 this chapter was really long 17 Pagers on Microsoft word that's a lot I wanted to add more but that would be really to long and bad for yours eyes and bad fro my fingers lol. I hope you don't mind for the fact that I made Mikan and Aoi stay a littler more longer but I needed this to happen so yeah. But I swear next chapter its really gonna happen and I mean this time so don't go thinking

"She said that last time and last" lol J/k but I m serious its time for them to go home… this is were I go evil on Natsume Insert evil laugh –here- …..I mean this is were I do try to make thing interesting (nervous laugh) lol j/k you'll see next chapt k

SO anyways im really happy with the last chapter I got a lot of reviews so minna-san Arigato and I hope you also review on this chapter. So I'll see you guys next week and thanks once more Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

pAlwaysBtheir: HI GUYS/GIRLS. Please don't kill me for updating late early on there was a bad thunderstorm in Chicago and a tree fell on the phone lines so we didn't have internet for a while or phone service but my cell

Waaaah that sucked  I was so BOOOOREEED so I was mostly playing Guitar hero and reading a few library books. Lol anyways here is chapter 7

But before that I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing on chapter 6 I'm glad most of you all enjoyed it

**vampirefan13**

**sora094**

**iimAdOrKabLe**

**starrynight3800**

**Smoochynose**

**Shokonii**

**XxHolyTenshixX**

THANKS YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING I hope to see your reviews on this chapter too.

So on to Chapter 7 enjoy

--

_Chapter 6 _

_They all 3 fell asleep in the bed together. Mikan was in the middle while her best friends/ Nee-chan not feel help so they didn't so she didn't feel so lonely. _

_But what they didn't know was that, that was the last possible night they were going to spend happily spend together_

_As that one dreaded day to finally for them to go home came closer and closer till it was finally gonna happen tomorrow_

_End chapter6_

--

Chapter 7

Our sad little brunette woke up to the smell of chocolate chip waffles. Oh how she adored those. So she woke up all sleepy not remembering of what happen yesterday. So she woke up a little cheerful and went to the bathroom and realize she was wearing black

"_Why would I be wearing black?..." _ Mikan thought to herself as she almost got undress to take a bath. Then it hit her like cold Ice. She remembered everything then her eyes started stinging as tears streamed down her chocolate dull orbs.

"Oji-chan" Mikan whispered as she sat in down the bathroom floor and hugging her knees and crying..

--

"Mikan Nee-chan" Aoi called from the kitchen

Were she and Kelvin were currently making breakfast for her and themselves.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom, Aoi go check if nee-chan is okay while I set up the table to eat." Kelvin told Aoi.

"Haiiiii." Aoi said a little cheerfully hoping that the breakfast will make her Nee-chan feel better

So Aoi went and check on Mikan she didn't find her in the bed so she went to the bathroom

"Nee-chan?" Aoi called from the outside bathroom

"What's up?" Mikan ask as she came out from the bathroom with her long wet hair a pair of nice American eagle jeans with a black shirt and a black sweater. Her hair was neatly combed and everything but she didn't dry it and was wearing black socks.

She had a small smile but her Chocolate orbs were dull and showed a tint of sadness and loneliness.

BUT Aoi was happy that at least she was smiling a little.

"Mikan nee-chan" Aoi said happily as she hugged her

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo Aoi-chan" said Mikan as she patted her head

"what's up?" asked Mikan

"Kelvin-nii-chan and I made breakfast and your favorite chocolate chip waffles." Aoi said a little cheerfully as they walked to the kitchen

"Hontoni? Arigato." Mikan said as she sat down in the table.

"Ohayo, MI-chan." Said Kelvin warmly as he place her freshly made chocolate chip waffle in front of her. With a cup of Sunny D orange juice.

(A/N that juice is freaking Awesome!! LOL anyways….)

"Ohayo, Kelvin-chan Arigato for this and both of you for last night." Mikan said as she started cutting her waffle with her knife and fork. Not before she did she realize that Aoi and Kelvin were wearing black just like she was

Kelvin was wearing a black long sleeve polo shirt with nice dark jeans.

And black chucks with is hair looking like just woke up but it look cool

While Aoi was wearing a white long sleeve dress that reach an inch above her knees with black outline ruffles and lace at the end. But she had a black ribbon tied around her neck like a choker also black. And her raven hair was down like and was wearing doll shoes this time with knee high socks like usual.

**(A/N** just to make it clear in case some of you don't know When some one of yours dies but you don't know them or do you know how your parents tell you to wear black clothes or white to go to the funeral? Well yeah that's showing respect to the dead person and to the family members that were the ones who had it the hardest but you only wear black for 2 days the funeral and the burial ceremony.

BUT if you're like a family member or something you have to wear black or white for a while to show that dead person respect and to show you lost someone dear 2 you .**End**)

So Mikan Kelvin and Aoi sat down and started eating when they heard a song started to play

_There gonna clean up your look _

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with gun_

_And keep an eye on your son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_

_There gonna give you a smirk_

_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_There gonna rip of your head_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all Teenagers scare _

_The living shit out me _

_They can care less as long_

_as someone will bleed._

Mikan and Kelvin sweat drop as they heard the song Aoi got all panicky

As she got up and ran to the living room looking for her phone but she couldn't find so the song kept playing

_So tuck in your clothes_

_Or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone_

_But NOT me._

_The girls in the click _

_The awful names at the stick _

_Your never gonna fit in much kid_

_But if you're trouble and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did._

Aoi then found her Phone which Hotaru gave her much early and stop the song and then saw it was a text from the HM.

--

To Aoi

From: Uncle Nicolas

Aoi-chan can you please come to the MY office with Kelvin Nii-chan

And Mikan Nee-chan as soon as possible?

Uncle Nicolas A.KA Headmaster

--

TO uncle Nicolas A.K.A Headmaster

From: Aoi

Sure well go after we finish our breakfast sounds kool Uncle Nicolas?

Aoi A.K.A Fire Princess

--

Aoi finish texting back as she was walking back to the kitchen and sat back down to eat her chocolate waffle with her sunny D juice. With her phone next to her and after a few minutes of silence they heard the same song again

_There gonna clean up your look _

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with gun_

_And keep an eye on your son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_

_There gonna give you a smirk_

_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

And now all 3 of them sweat drop as Aoi pick up her phone

"Sorry he gave me that song to put that ring tone for him. He probably send yours later (ringtone)" Aoi commented Sweat dropping

Mikan and Kelvin just sweat dropped some more

Aoi then read the text

--

To Aoi

From: Uncle Nicolas

Thats fine thanxs see u soon.

Uncle Nicolas A.KA Headmaster

--

TO uncle Nicolas A.K.A Headmaster

From: Aoi

KK ttyl

Aoi A.K.A Fire Princess

--

"the Headmaster text you Aoi-chan?" Mikan ask out of the blue

"Or your boyfriend?" Kelvin tease but in reality he has become over protective

With Aoi-chan and Mikan like Hotaru

Aoi blushed when Kelvin said that but she got over it.

"NO, and yes it was Uncle Nicolas he said he wanted to speak with us all 3." Aoi said as she got up and started washing her dish.

"Besides IF I happen to have A BOYFRIEND he would be texting ME later. Because classes started 8:00 AM its happens to be 10:30 AM you know" Aoi said teasingly towards Kelvin because she Happened to Know how OVER protective he was

"WhAT? You have a boyfriend?" Kelvin Ask loosing his cool

"I want his name, Star rank, alice, Age,Class And how does he look like?"

Kelvin said as fast as he could going to father mode with many more questions coming up

Mikan was totally left out of this conversion going on but she was giggling a little enjoying the scene the best she can

"_EVEN if I don't want to__** smile**__ anymore as long as I'm around them I'll do my best to __**TRY**__ and smile even if it's__** fake**__ because these guys are the ones who smile because I smile. I can't bring myself to stop smiling because then they will also stop smiling and I don't want them to stop smiling because of me" _Mikan thought suddenly and then sigh

she notice while she wasn't paying attention Aoi somehow made Kelvin Fall down stomach to the floor while she was twisting his elbow behind his back while also putting her foot on his back to make him stay down.

While he was still asking who was her boyfriend and such.

(A/n REMEMBER Aoi is 12 She is about to be 13 **SOON.**)

"HEY don't we have to go soon?" Mikan said as she got up and put her black pumas (ANOTHER brand name shoe) on. Leaving her plate there as she was making her way to the living room.

"Yeah you're right" said Aoi letting go of Kelvin

"Finally." Said Kelvin as he rubbed his arm which Aoi twisted

"A devil disguised as a cute angel" Kelvin mumble as he still continue rubbing his arm

A vein pop up in Aoi's head

"What did u say Nii-chan" Aoi said as she held up her fist

"Betsuni……Itko before Mi-chan leaves us." He said as he walks away

"Haii." Aoi said as she walk to the living room were Mikan was sitting down looking bored but in reality she was in deep thought.

"Mi-chan Itko." Kelvin told Mikan

"lets teleport Nee-chan I don't wanna walk" Aoi said

"Sure." Mikan replied with a small smile

"Last one there has to buy the other 2 lunch when we go to central town." Mikan said as she teleported followed by Aoi followed by Kelvin.

"HA!! Kelvin Nii-chan owes us lunch." Aoi said as she appear after Mikan then Kelvin came last

"Aww man. Fine." Kelvin said

Mikan just smile a little then turn around to knock on the Hm door

(A/N They ALL 3 have the teleportation alice thanks to Mikan.)

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in" came the voice from inside.

Mikan Kelvin and Aoi came in and Bowed then

All 3 unison "Ohayo HM/uncle"

"I told you guys that isn't necessary anymore" said Nicolas as he sweat dropped "But ohayo to you guys too."

"Uncle Nicolas you wanted to see us?" Aoi asked

"ah yes I need to talk to you 3 first I would like to talk to Mikan and Aoi Kelvin I need to speak in private with you later."

Kelvin just nodded as he sat at a couch on the side of the office leaving 2 chairs in front of the Hm were Mikan and Aoi sat.

"You girls are the best operatives this school has." The Hm commented

"OI!" Kelvin said trying to make him aware of him too.

"You to Kelvin you're one of the best too." The Hm told him as he was rudely interrupted by him then he switched back to the girls.

"Unfortunately you 2 do not belong to this school. Therefore its time to go back to your home." The Hm said as paused

"But this is our home." Aoi said suddenly and loud

While our I'm-depressed-but-I'm-not-gonna-tell-them-brunette just stay silent because she knew this would eventually happen but she expected a year or 2 more before she had to leave for home not so soon.

"_Going back to the academy? It may be fun but I'm pretty sure __**he**__ changed a lot. Or so Hotaru says_." Mikan thought

"Mi-chan has Aoi regain her memories from the academy life she had over there?" The Hm ask Mikan

"I'm afraid not yet they're coming back slowly but in her opinion the memories come back fuzzy and blurry" Mikan said calmly

"Aoi, you have to understand that the academy in Gakuen Alice needs you guys back. They're getting attack more frequently these days. You guys have done your best here we don't even get attack anymore you guys have defeated most of all the AAO and collected all the things they have taken from here alice academy." The Hm paused then continue seeing as how Aoi was getting all teary eye.

"You girls are like daughters I never had." He paused then glanced at Kelvin

"And you're like the son I never had too."

"You girls are the best and I'm grateful that the academy let me have you girls for about 2 about 3 years now. I've grown so fond of you 2. That I don't even want to let you guys go. I'll hold you hostage here so you don't go." The Headmaster told them with a small smile on his face and the 2 girls smile at back at him

"But the academy in Japan needs you back. Like I said there getting attack more often as usual and there's not enough operatives to help them there.

Last week All the Headmasters of every Alice academy in the world came together to discuss what was going in there academy. And that's were Gakuen Alice from Japan ask us back for there operatives, because there is not enough to protect the academy. Most of them are out like you 2 because they let some other ones go help other Alice academies" the Hm said in a serious tone but in a kind way.

"When do they leave?" Kelvin ask with sadness and concern in his voice. Those 2 are the only Good friends he had

"Tomorrow morning so they can get there after tomorrow, so they are in Gakuen Alice by night time the next day." The Headmaster replied

Mikan was just looking at the floor with tears threaten to fall down her dull chocolate orbs

"_Great just great they are just making it harder for me to show my emotions there not helping at all………..But I have to smile so Kelvin and Aoi won't be down_."

"Headmaster can me and Aoi come back during vacation if we have a chance to come? That way we make sure everything is alright in the academy and we can come hang out with Kelvin. That way he won't be sad without me And Aoi." Mikan ask with hope in her voice .

"Why yes Mikan. Sure why not? I loved to have you guys over. You guys are welcome at anytime. And if you ever officially consider officially transferring here give me call you 2 are always welcome here." The Hm finished saying as he gave them a childish wink which made a teary eye Aoi smile and a even more depressed Mikan give a cute giggle.

"We will keep that in mind uncle." Said Aoi all smiley now

Then Mikan got up and so did Aoi

"Were going to go pack Headmaster while you talk to Kelvin you said you wanted to talk in private. So were going now." Mikan said as she bowed in synch with Aoi.

Aoi was already out the door but before Mikan could follow she saw Kelvin he was all sad and frowning because his only real friends were going to leave. Mikan went to him and pulled his cheeks.

"Stop frowning your gonna make me sad more than I already am……..

SO smile. Besides who said were leaving without having fun first?" Mikan told Kelvin with a small smile as she pulled his cheeks to make him smile then she heard the Headmaster Chuckle a bit then she let go.

"Now go talk to Hm so we can go to central town. I'll see you in a bit in my room k?." She said as she left.

Kelvin then walked up to one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk as he rubbed his now red puffy cheeks.

"What's up Hm?" Kelvin asks still rubbing his cheeks.

"Well you see the thing is…………." The Hm began

**1 Hour later**

"Really? That's interesting I look forward to _**that" **_Kelvin said.

"I'm Glad now remember what I just told you and don't tell those 2 what I just said. Now go before Mikan or Aoi kills you for being late." The hm finish saying

"I understand and your right. Thank you Headmaster I'll see you later then." And with that Kelvin teleported out and went appear outside of Mikan's room. He then entered only to find the dorm empty of Mikan's stuff but full of her luggage and Aoi's.

Boy was he going to miss them. Then he heard noise in the kitchen so he went to check it out. He found Mikan and Aoi in the kitchen eating chocolate cake laughing like idiots.

"Wow are you guys sugar high **AGAIN**?" Kelvin ask

"Maybe." Replied Aoi as she dug her spoon in the **HUGE** chocolate cake in the center of the table while having a giggling fit

"What's your point? Mikan said sticking her spoon full of cake in her mouth

"Have some you know you want to." Said Aoi handing him a spoon

"What's your point?" Kelvin said as he stuffed his mouth with chocolate cake.

**30 Minutes later **

"That was awesome" said Aoi after gulping down her milk

"It was" Kelvin rubbing his giant belly

"………" While Mikan was just sitting deep in thought with her spoon still in her mouth

"We have to go to Central town before we leave Aoi." Mikan told Aoi

"Yeah I got to go get some things before we leave" Aoi said sadly

"Nii-chan you ARE coming with us kay?" said Aoi as she grabbed him by the collar before she drag him out of the kitchen she turned to Mikan who was sitting there with no emotion on her face.

"Nee-chan Itko?" ask Aoi as she grabbed her black messenger with her money and also grabbed Mikan's with the same hand. Because of course she was dragging a fv

Then they all 3 teleported there, Aoi finally let go of Kelvin but was now holding his hand and Mikan's as they walked. They went to many places and got souvenirs for Hotaru Ruka and other people. Then after a while they had fun eating and went to a central town arcade. Where they played a bunch of games and got on some rides like dance dance revolution, Guitar hero Racing games bumper cards and much much more

**FAST FORWARD **

**8:30 PM **

"Aww there closing." Said a sad Aoi

"yeah its time to go back." Said Kelvin

"……….."

Mikan said nothing but look sad

"At least we had fun." She said at the end

Sadly

"Lets go home and sleep we have along day ahead of us." Said Mikan as she teleported back to the dorm room they all appeared in her room except Kelvin.

Mikan and Aoi figure he was in his dorm. There were going to go to his dorm room later so then they grabbed there luggage and put all they bought in their luggage.

They changed and teleported to Kelvin's room

And there they talk cried and laughed a little till they finally fell asleep.

Mikan in the edge Kelvin in the middle and Aoi in the other Edge.

FAST Forward

MORNING **5:00 Am**

"There were done" said a sleepy Mikan.

"Finally." Said A yawning Aoi

"Come on we got to wrap it before Kelvin wakes up." Said Mikan

"Hai." Said Aoi who was wrapping up a small box

"We'll give it to him before we leave. Do you have yours on?" Mikan ask

"Yup. Do you?" she replied

"Yup." Mikan finish saying. Lets go get ready we have to be in the limo at 6:30 Am plane leaves 9:30 Am but the airport is to far away from here.

SO they got ready. They took a shower did there hair and they put on there school's uniform. They didn't want to but it was required so they would be recognized in Japan by the people who would pick them up. So then they woke up Kelvin to spend there last time they had with him and he got dressed they walk around goof around. And the next thing it was 6:15 AM

They were now in front of the gate with Kelvin the headmaster and their luggage. The Headmaster didn't have to much time to stay so they said their goodbyes and he left. Meanwhile Kelvin saw a chance so he teleported to his room got 2 paper bags under his bag and teleported back with out them noticing. Then after the headmaster left Kelvin spoke

"Oh yeah. Here guys a little goodbye present to cheer you up." Said Kelvin as he took out 2 small bags which Aoi and Mikan had not seen earlier on

He gave them to Aoi and Mikan.

Aoi opened hers and found a cute heart shaped locket with a Aqua blue stone in the middle it had a small cute picture off all 3 of them together smiling inside of the locket.

Mikan then opened hers to find a cute heart shaped ring with a small Aqua Blue stone in the middle the ring

"Kawaii" said Mikan and Aoi in unison

"This is your real Alice stone right?" Mikan ask

"Yeah. It was fun making them." He replied with a smile

"Thank you" said Mikan as she jumped to hug him with tears coming down her chocolate orbs. Then after Kelvin hug her back for a minute Mikan broke it to look for something in her pocket but then Aoi jumped on him to hug him too.

Mikan then took out a Tangerine box wrapped with a red ribbon.

"Here." Mikan told Kelvin as she handed him the box

"Me and Aoi made this together for you." She said

As Kelvin opened the box. What he saw took his breath away

It was a piece that look like it belong to a middle of a heart on a necklace with his name carved neatly into the silver piece on it but on top of his name was a tangerine color stone and on the bottom was a red crimson stone but it look like it was missing 2 sides.

"You see we made a silver heart shaped necklace then we broke the heart into 3 neat pieces instead of just usually 2 because there are 3 of us." Aoi explained cheerfully

"So theses stones are really alice stones?" he asked.

"Yeah." Mikan replied.

"that's really neat. You guys have the other sides right?." He asked

"Yup." Both Mikan and Aoi replied showing their necklace which was holding the halves to complete the heart.

"And in the back it has 1 word." Aoi told him

Mikan turn hers over and it said "Best." The Kelvin turn his over and it said

"Friends." And then Aoi turn hers over and it said "Forever"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

**(A/n** Let me describe them so it will make sense if doesn't

Mikan's 1/3 of the heart had her name straight down with A crimson red stone on the bottom while an Aqua blue on top of her name. like this

0 0 0

M K

I E A

K L O

A V I

N I

N

0 0 0

Okay this is basically how there Names are written in their 1/3 halves but its neater and the 0 on top are the Alice stones they have on top and on the bottom of their names.k?

SO Mikan has a blue stone on top, crimson red on the bottom.

Kelvin has A tangerine stone on top and a crimson red on bottom.

While Aoi has a Aqua blue on top and a tangerine color stone on the bottom.

Okay so I hope this help you to picture the necklace just remember its cut in 3 pieces heart shape though. Oh and I actually desing the necklace myself. So it probably sucks. Sry anyways I hope your enjoying reading this chapter. Theres still a little more to go."".)

"You guys are awesome." Said Kelvin as he put his 1/3 piece of necklace on.

Mikan and Aoi just smiled as they put on there own gifts given by Kelvin

(Mikan put on her ring it was a perfect fit. And Aoi put on her locket which she now adores dearly.)

"Sakura-san, Hyuuga-san its time to go. Said the limo driver it was now 6:35 Am.

"Arigato. Will go in a minute." Mikan told the driver.

He just nodded

"Wait I have a question how did you get my Alice stone for this?" Kelvin asked

"Oh well you see, umm when you were sleeping…"

_**Flashback**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Mikan and Aoi enter the room where they were sleeping with Kelvin earlier on.

"Aoi check if he has his nullification barrier on" Mikan whispered to Aoi

"No he doesn't he forgot to put it up." Aoi told Mikan

"Okay. Cool." Mikan said smiling a little "Aoi put your nullification barrier on"

"Nee-chan your scaring me what are you doing to do to Nii-chan?"

Aoi ask Mikan.

"Don't worry its not gonna hurt him" Mikan replied with a smirk

As she started using her alice.

"_**Wake up**_." Mikan told Kelvin

Kelvin got up but his eyes were in a trance. "_**Now make 2 small alice stone for Mikan-chan and Aoi-chan." **_ Kelvin then rose his hands up and they started to glow then to small stones were created

"_**Thank you. Now return to sleeping peacefully**_." Kelvin then went back to his peaceful sleep and Aoi and Mikan exited the room

_**End of Flash back**_

"Oh I see" said Kelvin

"Nee-chan why didn't you tell him the oth….." Aoi couldn't finish her sentence because Mikan cover her mouth so only muffle sounds came out

"_That's out secret k?"_ Mikan told Aoi by telepathy

Then Aoi just nodded

"Sakura-san we really can't wait anymore it's a long drive."

"Hai, Gomen nasai were on our way." Mikan replied

"We have to go now." Aoi said all teary and jumped on Kelvin

"Yeah we do." Said a sad Mikan.

"Kelvin-chan text me and Aoi everyday or call me or her so we can still talk and if I have enough strength me an Aoi can come here using our teleportation Alice." Mikan said all teary

"I'll text you guys every day because it's dangerous teleporting from the other half of the world. So don't do it unless it's an emergency Kay?" Kelvin told them as he gave Mikan a good long last tight hug and one for Aoi too.

Then all 3 teary eye said there goodbyes and got in the black limo.

Mikan then open her window with Aoi next to her.

" it's Mata ne not Sayonara kay? Because will see each other soon." Kelvin told them

"So Mata ne." Kelvin waved at them

"Mata ne." said Aoi and Mikan with tears flowing down from both chocolate and crimson orbs. Then the driver started to exit the gates and soon they were on the high way.

But silent tears did not stop flowing from chocolate hazel orbs and crimson red ones

On their way to Gakuen Alice – Japan

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0

AlwaysBtheir: hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Once again I'm sorry its late (mumbles: stupid thunderstorm) but to make it up to you guys I've been bored that I'm already staring in the next chapter (well planned).

I just hope you guys don't kill me for what's gonna happen next chapter but I have a hunch you guys are going to hate it at first but then probably like whats gonna happen afterward ( I hope lol """) well anyways please review just pressed the purple button you know you wanna lol maybe?. So anyways I'll see you guys soon

Just a quick disclaimer

I do not own the song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

I also do not own Gakuen Alice I only so far only own

Kelvin..That's it

ANYWAYS Thanks for reading Mata ne………….


	8. Chapter 8

Alwaysbtheir: Hiya guys/girls here's chapter 8

Alwaysbtheir: Hiya guys/girls here's chapter 8. I updated early to make it up to you guys for updating late in my last chapter

But first thanks to those who review in chapter 7 I really appreciate

It

**crimsonMoonlight20**

**Smoochynose**

**starrynight3800**

**xXIndigo Cloud 12Xx**

**Thanks you guys/girls and I hope I get more reviews in this chapter .**

**Special thanks to **

**catheriney2004** for reviewing in chapter 1 and 4 –thank you

BTW please don't kill me for what happens in this chapter lol

Also you guys know how they are not allowed to have cell phones in school? Well they can if you're a special star or 3 star so let's leave it at that kay?

And play attention to the ring tones songs because most of them have a hidden/second meaning.

**I hope YOU enjoy **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Previously chapter 7

_**Then all 3 teary eye said there goodbyes and got in the black limo.**_

_**Mikan then open her window with Aoi next to her.**_

" _**it's Mata ne not Sayonara kay? Because will see each other soon." Kelvin told them **_

"_**So Mata ne." Kelvin waved at them**_

"_**Mata ne." said Aoi and Mikan with tears flowing down from both chocolate and crimson orbs. Then the driver started to exit the gates and soon they were on the high way. **_

_**But silent tears did not stop flowing from dull chocolate hazel orbs and crimson red ones**_

_**On their way to Gakuen Alice – Japan**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

**Chapter 8**

After Aoi and Mikan said there good byes for now none of them spoke. Mikan was in one side of the limo looking out while Aoi was in the other side also looking out the window. But something was different for her. Her Happy cheerful eyes were gone just replace by dull cold ones. Just like Mikan's she was playing with her locket that Kelvin gave her in her fingers

Then after a while she and Mikan were in the airport. They got in thee private jet plane. Still none of them spoke, clearly they were both not in the mood to talk. So they just stared out the jet's window until it was dark. Then they went to sleep for it would take more than 20 hours to make it to Japan.

Then they finally made it to Japan there home in a way but both new that they rather had stay In America.

**24 hours later**

Mikan was woken up as the she felt pressure on her it was 12:30 AM. She notice the plane was going down which meant they were here. She then woke up Aoi, and then both of them fixed themselves up and then got off the private jet.

_Smells like old home."_ Mikan thought to herself as she walk out with here luggage to find the G.A teacher that would be bringing them to the academy but show no emotion as she walked.

"Mikan Nee-chan, Is that the sensei?" Aoi ask softly but didn't show emotion in her voice or face as she pointed to a blonde guy.

Mikan then looked to were Aoi was pointing there was a blond guy alright with light violet eyes wearing regular jeans and a plain black shirt with G.A printed on the right side of his pocket.

"Yes he is." Mikan replied in the same tone as Aoi as she grabbed her luggage and went up to the sensei.

"Excuse me. Are you A Gakuen Alice teacher?" Mikan ask emotionlessly

The sensei was surprised for a minute when he heard the voice but was startled when he found out who the icy cold voice belong to.

"Mikan-chan?" ask the sensei as he turned around only to be reveal

Her once Favorite teacher

"Narumi-sensei." Mikan said still emotionlessly as he gave her a big hug but Mikan broke it off.

"Please don't touch me if you seriously don't want to get hurt." Mikan said dangerously calm

"Mikan nee-chan he's the sensei. Can we go now" said Aoi as she started heading toward the exit with her luggage.

"Yes, Naru lead us to the limo." Mikan said with no emotion in her voice.

"Sure, follow me." Narumi said as he headed toward the exit were Aoi was and sweat dropped for the name she just called him.

"_Boy she has changed so much. She must have had a hard time over there_." Narumi thought

"I did, but it's none of your concern is it?" Mikan said as she read his mind and headed towards Aoi who was there sitting on a bench, pissed of because first off all she was sleep deprived. Meaning she didn't sleep well and second she couldn't use her Alice to get rid of an annoying 13 yr old and a 14 yr old boy who were trying to get her phone number.

(**A/N** umm did I forget to mention Aoi looks older than 12 yrs old? Oops sry my bad lol)

"Aoi-chan come on were going now." Mikan told Aoi

"Oh thank Kami-sama." Aoi mumble to her self as she picked up her luggage and left the 2 annoying boys there.

Mikan then introduced Aoi to Narumi in the limo and the whole way back to the academy she was quiet. Just playing with the ring Kelvin gave her earlier.

"_I wonder if he already read the letter me and Aoi wrote to him_." Mikan thought silently as she looked at familiar surroundings.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**24 Hours ago….**

**This happens when Mikan and Aoi left to the airport………**

So Mata ne." Kelvin waved at them

"Mata ne." said Aoi and Mikan with tears flowing down from both chocolate and crimson orbs. Then the driver started to exit the gates.

Kelvin then headed back to his room. He then touched the necklace that he was given earlier. He notice it was warm.

"Wtf?" Kelvin thought to his self as he took unhooked his necklace from his neck to get a closer look. He then accidentally dropped the tangerine Box in the process of doing so. A small folded letter came out of it. He then pick it up and open it and read it.

_**Dear Kelvin-chan**_

_**You probably notice by now that your piece of the necklace is warm.**_

_**Me and Aoi decided to put make a special heart. With my alice and the help of hers too we were able to create special alice stones that will tell you how we are. If your piece of the heart is warm that means both of us are alright. Demo if 1of the 2 Alice stones that are on the heart piece start to glow and the 1/3 of the heart gets cold. Then that means either her (the red stone will glow) or me( the Tangerine stone will glow) are in danger or something is wrong.**_

_**That way you can tell how we both are.**_

_**And as for our pieces of the heart it's the same thing one of the stones will glow so we know if you're in danger or if something is wrong.**_

_**That way we don't worry about each other.**_

_**Well anyways you better calls us or text us kay?ttyl take care**_

_** Mikan And Aoi**_

Kelvin smiled to himself as he re hooked the 1/3 of the heart back to his neck and put it back safely under his shirt.

000o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

**Back to the present **

**StaTus: In front of the academy's gates**.

**2:30Am**

"Here we are." Narumi cheerily said

"Finally." Sighed A tired sleep deprived Aoi

"Were are our rooms?" Mikan ask

"Oh yeah. You girls are special stars. Here let me give you the info." Narumi paused for a minute then spoke once more.

"You 2 are special stars. In the D.A class. Mikan you are going to be with the old group. Except they are now located in the high school division Class 2–C. Aoi you're the same thing except you are going to middle school division your in class 1-A. You 2 will start school tomorrow be sure to come to the staff room so your teachers can take you to your rooms to introduce you. Well only Aoi-chan needs to meet her homeroom teacher. Mikan I'm your homeroom teacher so there is no need but come either way. Tomorrow sharp at 7:30 Am be there." Narumi paused for a second as he looked through his pocket and took out 2 keys.

"You 2 have your room right in front of each other." Narumi told them as he yawned. Your rooms are located in east side of the dorm room floor 8. Would you like me to go take you?" Narumi ask yawning some more and handing them there keys.

"No Need. Thank you anyways." Mikan said then she and Aoi disappeared along with all there luggage as Mikan snapped her fingers.

Mikan and Aoi appeared right in front of there rooms. Mikan then opened her dorm room as Aoi opened hers then 10 minutes later Mikan came out of her dorm room which was neatly organized with all her clothes neatly organized in drawers and the closet And the rest of her stuff like if it was there already Then she went to check up on Aoi who was doing the same thing she did 10 minutes ago. Using her Alice to make everything get neatly put away and organized.

"You learned well." Mikan told Aoi with a smirk

"I only learned from the best." Aoi replied with a smirk too as she finish putting away the last of her clothes

"Why thank you." Mikan said to her

"Who said I was talking about you?" Aoi grinned mischievously

"………"

"I'm joking. Nee-chan." Aoi told her seriously.

"..."

"Well I'm going to take a quick shower and go to sleep. You should too Nee-chan." Aoi told Mikan

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning but be ready by 6:30Am so I can give you a tour of the academy just incase your partner doesn't give you a tour and Also while in the academy always have your weapons on you the ones we use on missions being under your uniform school skirt, school bag or etc just make sure they don't get seen," Mikan told Aoi

"Hai! Oyasiminasai." Aoi replied as she got into the shower

"Oyasiminasai." Mikan replied as she left to her room to also take a shower.

Then at the end they both of them finish taking a shower, they set there alarm at 6:00 AM to get ready. And at the End fell into a peaceful sleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

**Next day**

**STaTus: Early Morning 6:00 AM**

A beautiful sleeping brunette was sleeping peaceful sleeping until she was

Rudely interrupted by her Alarm clock which she tried to destroy several times but it was one of Hotaru's inventions so of course it couldn't be destroyed. So the sleeping brunette had no choice to wake up and so she open her eyes revealing the once beautiful chocolate hazel orbs full of life and happiness but now nothing more than dull and cold chocolate hazel orbs.

Mikan got up and did her the same morning routine she did in America. Took a shower put on her uniform with black tight shorts on the bottom of her skirt she then made her uniform comfortable by unbuttoning some buttons in her blouse and didn't even bother to fix her string tie she brushed her hair but decided to put it down finish some other minor details and put on the ring Kelvin gave her and re hooked her 1/3 of the heart necklace on like a choker.

She then was about to go pick up Aoi but remember to put her mission belt under her skirt and strap her handy Berettas 92 silencers to her thighs

And put on a black sweater since spring was over and winter was coming soon then she went to pick up Aoi.

She then left & locked her room and knocked on Aoi's door to see if she was ready. She was wearing the middle school's blue uniform with shorts on the bottom like Mikan with also her mission weapon belt and her trusty Desert Eagle guns strap to her thighs.

Mikan fixed her uniform by unbuttoning buttons and making her uniform look cool in her own way

"There, that looks about right." Mikan told Aoi as she smirk

She looked like a hot 12 soon to be 13 yr old

Aoi smirk back "thanks" she said

Then Mikan told Aoi the hallways to get to certain places, and what hallways NOT to take if she ever was late. Then eventually they went outside Mikan not really remembering of a certain sakura tree kept on going till she remember she was walking the way to go to the her favorite sakura tree. She wanted to show it to Aoi so Mikan lead Aoi to it

But Mikan and Aoi saw a ugly blond girl making out with a random boy on the sakura tree. Mikan was disgusted

"_Who the hell dares to that right under My favorite Sakura tree_?" Mikan thought then decided to read the girls Mind and found out about 4 things

1. She was Luna Koizumi

2. Soul sucking Alice

3. (I'm keeping the 3rd thing she found out a secret k? will be revealed later)

And worse than that

4.She was a whore with more than 5 boyfriends and one of them was

**(A/n take a deep breath and PLZ DON'T KILL ME YET lol.)**

**Natsume Hyuuga **

"Nee-chan that whore is an 0o0o0o0o0o isn't she?" Aoi ask Mikan quietly

"Yeah, we'll have to inform _**Him**_on this later. Have your guard up during all times. The school is full_** Them**_ who try their best to usually come kill the best operatives of the academy. In this case us. So don't trust anyone you meet so easily. " Mikan quietly told Aoi.

Aoi just nodded

Mikan then look at her watch.

"Well continue later its time to go get our stuff come on." Mikan told Aoi as they teleported back to their room to get school bag and then they headed toward the staff room.

There Mikan met Aoi's teacher Kyle-sensei and Aoi met him too.

Then Mikan met Narumi but was told to go ahead but just to wait outside till he came because he needed to something real quick.

So Mikan proceeded to the class Were Narumi was already waiting for her

"I'll give you the cue to come in okay?" Narumi informed Mikan as he went in the class TWIRLING since he was in a Lolita dress with a lot of ribbons and frills.

"Ahem." Narumi fake cough to get full attention

The Whole class gasp (Except the 3 in the back you now who)

"Class we have a new student, well more of an old return student. Please come in." narumi cheerfully said

Mikan hearing the cue to come in try to open the door but it wouldn't so she kicked it open. Startling the class

"It was stuck" she mumbled to Narumi as she came in

"Please introduce yourself." Narumi told Mikan then she turned around

To do so

"Sakura Mikan, Special star, Dangerous ability type, Multi Alice user." Mikan said emotionless as Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka stopped doing what they were doing to look up

To see a beautiful Brunette with dull chocolate hazel orbs with an emotionless face.

Mikan was standing in front of the class as she waited to be seated

But the boys couldn't stop staring at her and neither could the girls.

They notice that over the time Mikan changed a lot. Physically and mentally

She had the right slender curves her chest was well develop and had long slender legs and look amazingly beautiful with her hair down. She was HOT

But what attracted the boys most was how she was Expressionless.

All the boys had heart in theirs eyes as others began to drool most of the girls were jealous except Hotaru. She was just starring at her emotionlessly.

"Mikan…" the trio whisper (Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka)

"Now is there any question for our old friend Mikan?" Narumi ask

Then all hands went up Narumi pick a random boy

"What's your main alice?" the boy ask

"Nullification" she replied

Then another girl ask "Why did you leave?"

"To protect another academy From the AAO and train" she simply replied

There was some mumbling and whispering then a boy asked

"Are you in a relationship since you have a ring in your finger?"

And this caught Natsume's full attention.

"None of your business." Mikan replied back then Mikan notice Ruka and Hotaru she nodded her head at Hotaru and Ruka as her way of saying hello them.

**(A/n** Hotaru told Ruka everything and updated him what was happening to Mikan. Hotaru and Ruka hang out more since Mikan left because since Natsume stop doing missions (Thanks to Mikan remember? cause of his Alice so she did the deal with persona) so he became more Anti-Social and barely spoke but he is going out with Luna koizumi but that's b/c of her alice. Usually not speaking to Ruka as often and most of the time forgetting about Ruka, So Hotaru and Ruka hanged out and are now close friends but he still gets blackmailed and Ruka has a phone too. Oh since Natsume forgot about Ruka most of the time, Ruka didn't tell him anything about Mikan because it looked like he didn't care.)

So as Mikan finished getting ask questions from her newly established fan club. She was about to ask were she was going to sit but then

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

The Famous Baka! Gun was heard across the classroom.

Aim towards the one and only Sakura Mikan

Which of course our favorite brunette dodge easily as she move left to right dodging the bullets.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! x6

"Okay stop that Hotaru I get I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to inform you." Said Mikan with a little amusement in her voice but no emotion showed on her face as she did a hand spring and a back flip landing on top of Narumi's desk successfully avoided all the bullets leaving the class clearly amazed Because if they remember correctly their old friend would be flat face or possibly dead on the floor by now but then of course it wasn't their old friend anymore.

After Hotaru accepted her apology and Mikan did a back flip and landed gracefully off the desk with out even breaking a sweat she then proceeded to ask what she was going to ask earlier

"Wear am I sitting Narumi?" Mikan ask Narumi

The class sweat dropped as they heard his new nickname (except the 3)

"Lets see…" Narumi ponder then all the boys hand was up except Natsume's Ruka's and Hotaru's

"Mikan's partner will be her old partner Natsume and your seat will be the same before you left next to Natsume and Ruka." Narumi said

Natsume just smirk as he heard that.

Mikan just nodded and proceeded to her seat when there was an out burst

From and ugly blond girl wearing to much make up and fake blue eye contacts "Why does she get to sit next to Natsume? Not even I His girlfriend get to sit next to him!" the ugly whore Luna screeched but before they notice Narumi and the sub were gone

Mikan then was walking toward her seat then stop to glare at the whore who was screaming

"Luna Koizumi I presuming? You were that girl who was making out with that boy under the sakura tree?" Mikan told her coldly

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?." The ugly old whore said

"I don't see why you mind me sitting next to Natsume First of all I knew him before you did and second you're cheating on him with more than 5 boys." Mikan told her with icy and disgusted tone in her voice. With out this time looking at her but looking outside the window but secretly glancing at Natsume to see his reaction

The class already knew but were always threaten by Luna if they said one word about him they would be dead. The class was now focusing on Mikan Natsume and Luna. Natsume was just sitting there pretending to read his manga but inside he as …. Well lets see.

Our curious brunette and Koko decided to read his mind

"_**WTF**__ that freakin whore is cheating On __**ME**__? The __**great**__ Natsume Hyuuga?_

_We are so over if it's true…. Well if Mikan said it then it __**Must**__ be true…_" Natsume thought

Mikan and Koko just smirked and then Mikan went to her seat. Put her school bag down next to her leg and just stared outside the window.

The class was still staring at the 3 even Hotaru was interest but wasn't looking just listening

"You, you, Bitch. How THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT I'M CHEATING ON HIM?" The ugly whore said as she walked toward Mikan to smack her. But Mikan caught her hand easily and threw her against the wall

"Well you just confirm it was true" Mikan told her with amusement in her voice. Luna then got up and was about to hit Mikan when Mikan without even getting up hit her in the stomach sending her towards the wall.

Luna then used her Alice to control 2 of the boys to help her beat the crap out Mikan while she got up to also attack Mikan.

"You seriously shouldn't piss me off." Mikan said icily that sent chills down every ones spine. Mikan was on her desk her chin cupped in one hand. Then she notice the 2 boys coming so she nullified Luna's Alice and did a back flip to land gracefully behind her seat. She then started to form ice daggers in her hands ready to get thrown if necessary.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Meanwhile with Aoi**

**STaTus: introducing**

"Everyone we have a returning student. But Due to a head injury she has a short term memory loss therefore she still doesn't remember anyone form here so please welcome our new and returning student Aoi Hyuuga." Kyle-sensei said as for cue to Aoi to come in.

And as she did all the boys started drooling and had hearts in their eyes. Aoi was wearing the middle school uniform the way Mikan fixed it for her not properly but cool like Mikan but the thing was Aoi well develop for a 12 soon to be 13 yrs old she was a miniature Mikan in a way

"Hyuuga Aoi, special star, Dangerous ability type, multi Alice user." Aoi said in monotone

As soon as she said that one certain boy looked up from his book he was reading.

"Aoi…….chan?" whispered the boy to himself who happen to be the 13 yr old boy, Youchi Hijiri.

Now her partner will be her old partner Youichi Hijiri and her seat to will be also next to him." Kyle-sensei said after Aoi's new founded fan club stop asking her questions. Aoi then proceeded to her seat when a fan girl of Youchi's started bitching why was she sitting there and stuff till Aoi got pissed off.

"Say one more thing and I wont hesitate to burn you to crisp." Aoi told her coldly with a glare that sent shivers down everyone's spine as she lit a fire ball in her palm.

That shut up the girl as quick as a fat kid eats a piece of chocolate cake

(A/n No offence but I'm showing how she shut up LOL)

Aoi then went to sit next to the boy who was also all the way in the back.

"Aoi Hyuuga." She told him

"Youchi Hijiri." He replied back

"_Why does that name sound so familiar_?" she ask her self

She started thinking as hard as she could then it hit her that splitting headache she gets when she starts remembering something.

Aoi started wincing sweating from her forehead and breathing hard.

"Shit" Aoi cursed aloud but only Youichi heard it so he turned to see the wincing breathing hard and sweating Aoi looking through her bag for something.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back to Mikan

Mikan was about to start fighting with Luna and return the other 2 to normal when her Choker grew cold and the crimson red stone started to glow.

"Shit." Mikan curse loudly surprising every one.

"I like to stay and have fun but I got to go." Mikan said coldly as she stole out Luna's alice out of the 2 boys. And put the stones in her pocket

"Hotaru Ruka-pyon and Natsume if you want I'll meet you in lunch to talk."

Mikan told them which made Luna more pissed so she try to punch Mikan which Mikan dodge and then Mikan kick Luna hard in the stomach sending her back to the wall.

Mikan then grabbed her school bag and jumped out the 6th floor window but before she landed she teleported to the middle school division

Everyone was shocked to see Mikan's behavior but were pleased at how she treated Luna. Luna then wincing in pain try to look at Natsume so he can help her up but was displeased to see Natsume was already gone.

"_I'm going to have to use more of my Alice on him_" The ugly whore thought

Mikan quickly ran in the class and went up to Aoi who was now almost passed out as she remember certain things. Everyone in the class was now paying attention to Mikan as she carried Aoi out Followed by Youichi.

"She'll be back after lunch and so will he." Mikan told the teacher and glance at Youchi and left to the dorms

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"_Nii-chan look I made a new friend." Aoi told her brother whose face was still so blurry and fuzzy to her_

"_Really? That's nice what his name?" the unknown brother replied_

"_Youchi Hijiri he's my first friend here even though he's a bit mean but he's really nice." Aoi told him as she looked at him and a 7 yr old Youchi._

!!

"_Youchi I'm bored let's play." Aoi told Youchi they were now 8 yrs old_

"_Okay let's sit here and read who ever finishes first wins." Youichi told Aoi as he gave her a random book from out of nowhere_

"_Deal!" said an excited Aoi_

"_Hey! If I do this then I'll have to sit and read if I do I'll get even more bored." Said a pouting Aoi_

"_I have no friends who are girls because they hate that I hang out with Youchi. What's their problem? He is just a boy who happens to be my friend" thought Aoi as she pouted cutely then a girl came up to her._

"_Hello I'm Lisa would you like to play with me?" a girl name Lisa ask Aoi who happens to be the president of Youchi's fan club_

"_Sure" replied the 8 yr old girl_

_So then Lisa and Aoi went outside to the northern forest were Aoi was attack by Youchi's __**WHOLE**__ fan club which involves all the girls from the class. Aoi could have hurt them all with her fire Alice but she didn't want to they were all her classmates_

"_Stop hanging Around Hijiri-sama you insolent brat" said a random girl who was on top of Aoi slapping the fudge out of her_

_And then she got off Aoi and another girl picked her up by the collar and punched her in the stomach. And the whole thing went on for a little longer_

_Till Youchi ask one of his friends were Aoi was and he told them that she was playing with Lisa in the northern forest_

"_shit." Cursed Youchi loud enough that everyone hear as he jumped out to the window towards the northern forest _

_A few minutes later he made it to find a bloody half unconscious Aoi_

_Where his fan girls were __**still**__ beating the fudge out of her but he decided to listen what was going on _

"_So are you going to stay away from Hijiri-sama?" said Lisa_

"_Or should we give you another beating?" said another girl._

"_No, I'm not going to stay away from him because he's my friend." Aoi said in one quick breath then she started coughing up blood_

"_I don't understand why he's friends with a freak like you" Lisa said _

"_You want to know why?" Aoi paused to cough more blood up _

"_Because she isn't a creepy drooling fan girl who only hangs around me to get fame in this stupid academy." The 9 yr old Youchi finally spoke as he made his way to the Aoi who was coughing up blood._

"………" _the fan girls were all quiet and looked down as they heard Youchi's words _

_Youchi then pick up Aoi bridal style and before he walk away he spoke _

"_And you want to know more? I hang out with this "FREAK" in your words." Youchi then glared at Lisa as he said that_

"_Because she's not a crazy fan girl trying to be my girlfriend but instead trying to be __**MY FRIEND**__. If all of you ever__** Dare **__to get near me Or Aoi I __**WON'T **__hesitate to__** KILL YOU All **__so I__** DARE YOU **__try doing this one more time and you all can __**CONSIDER YOURSELVES DEAD." **_

_Youchi spoke in a serious cold tone towards them. And then he left with Aoi still tight in his arms. A few minutes later Aoi spoke _

"_Arigato Youchi." She said before passing out _

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan and Youichi were now in front of Aoi's room

"Please take Aoi to her room and put her on her bed Youchi"

Youchi nodded as Mikan Gave Aoi to Youchi bridal style.

"You're one of her old friends right Youchi?" Mikan ask him kindly

Youchi just nodded

"Then I'm sure I can trust you with her?" Mikan asked him

He just nodded again

"Thank you please take her to her room and I'll be there in a few I have to get her medicine." Mikan said as she turned around so she can open her door but before she entered Youchi said

"Welcome back Mikan Nee-chan."

"Arigato Youichi and with that Mikan enter her room to look for the medicine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile

"_This girl is as light as a feather has she been eating?_" Youchi thought as he was holding Aoi in his arms .

"_Now Lets see her room is this one but its lock. She probably has it in her Skirt pocket……_ _if they have one"_ While Youchi was searching for her skirt pocket he luckily found it. So he went into her room and closed the door with his foot and then notice her room was bigger and neater than his own special star room.

"_Interesting…_" he thought as he was putting down but her skirt was hanging loosely at the end so he notice there was a strap around her thighs so he was not going to think about it because he was already blushing enough as it so he put her down then her skirt accidentally rose up more than it is when she was awake and there he saw something he never wanted to see on her.

He saw the 2 desert eagle guns strap to her thigh. And part of her weapon belt. He then quickly pulled her skirt down and put her under the sheets of her bed.

"_Mikan Nee-chan isn't back yet but she probably knows about Aoi I'll ask her later_." Youchi thought silently

Then Aoi started wincing more in pain and stated breathing harder while sweating.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_I'm not going anywhere with you persona so let go!!" Screamed a small 8 yr old Aoi_

"_You can't take her anywhere you bastard." Screamed the small 8 yr old Youchi who was trying to use his Alice to get rid of persona and at the same time he was kicking and punching persona._

"_You brat stop It" Persona hiss as he threw small Youchi against the wall_

"_**YOUCHI**__!!" screamed the small 8 yr old as she got taken away into a black limo and then was knocked out cold_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0

Youchi then notice that tears were falling down Aoi's closed eyes as she was wincing and breathing harder.

Then all of the sudden Aoi Woke up and quickly sat up Gasping for as much oxygen as she could take in.

"Are you okay Hyuuga-san?" Youchi ask Aoi worried clearly visible

Aoi's breathing return to normal but then she turn her head to see who the voice belong to then she saw it was Youchi.

"Youchi…." She mumbled with tears in her crimson red orbs.

"YOUCHI!" Aoi then jumped from her bed and jumped on Youchi to hug him. Then Youchi's natural reactions hug her back.

"I remember you and all our memories we spent together." Aoi told him still not breaking the hug but tears still fell from her dull crimson red orbs. Youchi was happy so he secretly smiled to himself and just hugged Aoi tight so she knew he was happy too.

The Aoi broke the hug and fell on her knees on floor holding her throbbing head.

"Aoi what's wrong?" Youchi ask her already down in knee level holding her shoulders.

"My medicine….Where is Mikan nee-chan?" She ask with a pain in her voice.

Just then Mikan came in with a white bag in her hand

"AOI!" Mikan screamed as she saw Aoi holding her head and Youchi supporting her.

"Gomen ne Aoi I couldn't find the medicine so I had to look through everything to find it since this hasn't happen in a while." Mikan told her as she handed Aoi 2 white pills and a bottle of water.

Aoi then drank it and Youchi carried Aoi bridal style and put her on the bed.

"I can walk you know, the medicine takes effect immediately." Aoi told him

"Well I'm not risking it." Youchi simply told her after he put her down.

Then Mikan smile to herself a little Aoi remind her of herself when she was younger.

Then all of the sudden they heard a song

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or 2 just to waist my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out a game you don't want to play _

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_I hope you can keep it my dirty little secret_

Mikan then notice it was her phone

So she started looking for it in her pockets mean while the song kept playing

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or 2 just to waist my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out a game you don't want to play _

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_I hope you can keep it my dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside_

_Inside_

_Those thoughts I can't deny_

Mikan couldn't find her phone then she notice her school bag was in Aoi's room so she went towards it and pick up the phone.

"_MiKan!! Are you okay? What happen to Aoi? The piece you gave me was cold and the stone wouldn't stop glowing!! What's wrong is everything all right?"_ the other lines screamed and ask at the same time

"About time you called Kelvin. Why didn't you call earlier?" Mikan told him

"_Cause I couldn't get out of the freaking class!! Now answer my questions!_!." Kelvin told Mikan

"You could have just text ya know that way you don't have to get out of class" Mikan told him.

"_Oh yeah_." Kelvin said while Mikan sweat dropped

"_Well answer my question_." Kelvin told her

Yeah everything is fine NOW." Mikan told him

"Mikan nee is that Kelvin nii?" Aoi ask excitedly

"Yeah its the idiot." Mikan told Aoi.

"I wanna talk to him" Aoi said happily as her cheery eyes came back

Youichi notice and got "concern(CoughjealousCough)

"_Who the hell is that_?" Youchi thought

"_OI! I can hear Ya_, _You know_." Kelvin said through the other line

"That's the point." Mikan told him teasingly

Kelvin just sulked but of course Mikan couldn't see

It.

"I'm going to pass you Aoi and just text me later k?" Mikan told him

As she passed the phone to Aoi.

Aoi talked for a while then their stomachs started to growl it was time to go to lunch so she hanged up with Kelvin and said she was going to call him later. And then 3 left to lunchroom.

To find the old gang……..

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alwaysbtheir: Hey guys I know this chapter isn't much and is boring probably. I had mostly Youchi x Aoi moments but don't worry Mikan and Natsume will have some soon maybe next chapter?

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME for having the ugly whore Luna in this story.

I didn't want to but I thought I should add her to make her suffer in my story since she isn't suffering one bit in the real Gakuen Alice manga. .

I hate Luna so much I'm not even thinking of naming any of my kids (if I have any) Luna. So anyways your just gonna see her for maybe 2 or 3 more chapters and then she's gone Hopefully I'll see how things lead too.

The song used is Dirty little secret by All American Rejects which I do not own.

**And if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell them to me because I'm Experiencing writers block at the moment so please suggest or just say something you would like to see.**

Please review and no Flames please

Well then Mata ne……(hopefully) Lol


	9. Interesting Events

(**EDITED 11/3/08:** **okay I edited this chapter mostly at the end everything will be different from now on. I edited the bottom so its different the way it end n I will now be trying to update this story as soon as possible all those author notes will get deleted an this story will now at least get updated once every month or month and half. Thanks to all who really like this story n encouraged me to continue so here it goes and begins. N if you do not remember what is going then I think u should go back to chapter 1 lol anyways enjoy. Remember to review ^_~)**

Alwaysbtheir: Hiya guys/girls here's chapter 9. I'm glad a lot of you enjoy chapter 8.

This chapter I was helped (A lot) by my Friend starrynight3800

So thank you Starrynight3800 it means a lot that you helped me.

BTW ME and Starrynight3800 Are writing a story together more like a sequel to her one-shot **once upon a time**

The sequel is called** "When death leaves a heartache no on can heal."**

More info will be given at the end of this chapter.

But before we begin first I would like to thank to those who review in chapter 8 I really appreciate it and I hope I get more reviews in the future.

**iimAdOrKabLe**

**Smoochynose**

**dominiqueanne**

**starrynight3800**

And finally another special thanks to

**oObroken-wingsOo** –Thank you for reviewing chapter 1-2-3-4 and 8

And another special thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm very happy ^^ and those who favorite/alert list/favorite author/author alert list.

Well Anyways ENJOY ^^

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 8

"_Mikan nee is that Kelvin nii?" Aoi ask excitedly_

"_Yeah its the idiot." Mikan told Aoi._

"_I wanna talk to him" Aoi said happily as her cheery eyes came back_

_Youichi notice and got "concern(CoughjealousCough)_

"_Who the hell is that?" Youchi thought_

"_OI! I can hear Ya, You know." Kelvin said through the other line_

"_That's the point." Mikan told him teasingly_

_Kelvin just sulked but of course Mikan couldn't see_

_It._

"_I'm going to pass you Aoi and just text me later k?" Mikan told him_

_As she passed the phone to Aoi._

_Aoi talked for a while then their stomachs started to growl it was time to go to lunch so she hanged up with Kelvin and said she was going to call him later. And then 3 left to lunchroom._

_To find the old gang…….._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan, Youchi, and Aoi proceeded to the lunch room area were very few people were in since it was a little early when Aoi pulled on Mikan's sleeve.

"Ne Mikan Ne-chan that's Hotaru Nee-chan right?" Aoi ask Mikan as she pointed to the inventor who was eating crab brains alone in the 3-star table.

"Yeah it is lets go get lunch then well talk to her." Mikan said as she turned to her right and began walking towards the counter to go get her lunch. Aoi Youchi followed her from behind as they also got there lunch.

A Few minutes later the 3 walked up to the inventor and sat in front of her. Hotaru then looked up expressionless as ever. Hotaru looked up to see Mikan giving her a small smile while Aoi did the same then they went back to expressionless. Youchi well lets just say he nodded at Hotaru at began eating his lunch.

"HI, Hotaru-chan you're not mad at me still are you?." Mikan ask showing a few emotions in her voice and dull chocolate orbs.

Hotaru didn't speak for a few minutes since she was still chewing her food and thinking at the same.

"I'll forgive you this time. But you have to pay up 1,000 rabbits" Hotaru plainly said as she stuffed her mouth with crab brains once more

Aoi sweat dropped as she saw Mikan give Hotaru the money

"Hotaru Nee, will be Hotaru Nee." Aoi said as she sweat dropped when she saw Mikan and surprisingly Youchi nodding their heads.

"Anyways Nice meeting you in person Hotaru Nee-chan." Said Aoi as she smiled a little towards Hotaru.

Hotaru just gave her a small Rare smile but quickly covered it Hotaru grew fond of Aoi even though she only talk to her through the phone to ask how Mikan was doing and other stuff but still she knew she was a good person.

The 4 just ate in silence till Youchi spoke up

"Mikan Nee, can I borrow Aoi I want to talk to her before classes start."

Youchi ask Mikan

Mikan nodded and then Aoi and Youchi left leaving the 2 alone

"Mikan" Hotaru said quietly

"Yes?" Mikan told her with kindness in her voice but there was no emotion on her face.

"Why don't you smile like before?" Hotaru ask looking straight into her eyes

"……." Mikan stayed silent then looked away from Hotaru gaze

"Mikan!" Hotaru called her again so she could answer

Mikan then just looked at Hotaru knowing she was worried and she didn't want that.

"I don't smile anymore because …"Before Mikan can continue Ruka came in with his pet bunny usagi.

"HI, Mikan, Hi Hotaru." Ruka said in a little rush and sat down next to Hotaru.

"Hi Ruka-pyon." Mikan replied back

"Hotaru, have you seen Natsume?" Ruka ask Hotaru worriedly

"I saw him leave after Mikan walked out the class, why Ruka?" Hotaru replied

"Hotaru calls him Ruka, Ruka calls her Hotaru." Mikan said aloud catching their FULL Attention

"Did I miss something when I was gone?" Mikan smirked as she saw both of them blushing then they looked away

"Sakura-chan did you seen Natsume on your way here?" Ruka ask her

"Natsume? No I haven't seen him why? " Mikan ask with a bored tone

"Well after you told the whole class that Luna that ugly whore was cheating on him he got up and walked away." Ruka finish saying

Mikan then got up and turn around toward the exit.

"Where are you going Sakura-chan/Mikan." Hotaru and Ruka ask at the same time

"Out." Mikan simply told them with out turning around and then she walked out

"Baka" Hotaru whispered to herself but smirked

She had a clue where she was heading to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mikan then made her way to the famous sakura tree where she had most of her fun times but those were just now mere memories when she had peaceful life.

As our famous brunette made her was walking to wards the sakura tree she was thinking deeply

"_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything….. but I was irritated I was so piss of at that whore, she is like freaking cheating on one of my good friends that's the reason why I got so irritated right?…..but then again I should have thought about how he would have felt… wait why do I care so much? Why am I so worried on how he is right now? It's his problem not mine…._" Mikan thought as she headed towards the sakura tree but then the afternoon bell rang meaning lunch was over and it was now time for afternoon classes.

Mikan then decided to head back to classes and not worry

It wasn't her business.

So she headed back to classes. Which of course she arrived late but our dear brunette didn't give a fudge anymore if she was late or not so she just as usual slam the door open because it seam that it was stuck again.

Besides she could have used her Alice but honestly she forgot debating on her way back that she wasn't going to look for Natsume.

She was still debating in her head whether she was or not when a screamed got her out of her thoughts

"SAKURA." A certain Frog Du.. I mean Jinno-sensei screamed

Mikan just looked at him and went to her seat were she notice Ruka but not Natsume he was nowhere in sight.

Mikan just plopped herself in her seat and stared out the window trying to convince herself that she didn't care she told him the truth he didn't believe her it was his problem now.

Jinno knowing she wasn't gonna respond continue the class but then eh notice she wasn't paying attention and this got him Very VERY mad

SO he decided to test her and give her advance college problems knowing she didn't know them cause he hasn't taught it yet.

"SAKURA-SAN EXPLAIN THE PROBLEM ON THE BOARD AND SOLVE IT" Jinno told at her as he tries to threaten her with his ALICE

Mikan then turn her gaze form her window glared at Jinno look at the board

And smirked. She knew what he was trying to do but she was going to beat his own little game

She got up grabbed the marker and wrote on the erasable board the answer with a lot equations explaining in the board how she got the answer.

She explained to the whole class how to do this and how she got the answer.

Then as she made her way to her seat she looked at jinno and right in front of the whole class she told him

"How pitiful, I learned this the first month I was in America's Alice academy. What are you teaching us Jinno-sensei?" she said with a smirk on her face

"……….."

The whole class was speechless since all that was supposedly college stuff.

(Well maybe not Hotaru or Ruka they knew this already)

She then passed Jinno who jaw almost touch the floor

"Jinno-sensei Close your mouth before a fly flies in there." She told him as she went towards the window and jump out. She couldn't handle it anymore and needed to know Natsume was alright.

Mikan then started to look for him everywhere she remember he would be at until she came in the middle of the northern forest there she heard some noise in the bushes. Mikan got closer only to find a little raccoon and his mother playing around she smiled a little and then looked up to see a

(A/N God Please don't let my readers kill me )

A raven haired boy and a dirty (coughWhorecough) blond making out.

Mikan then payed more close attention and realized it was Natsume and that Whore Luna.

Mikan then just stood still right there in her spot. She was frozen to the ground she couldn't run then all of all sudden her heart started to hurt.

It felt like a mirror breaking into a million off pieces then after a minute she could move her feet she ran clutching her chest and mysterious tears started to fall down her chocolate dull orbs.

As Mikan ran to an unknown place the clouds started to overlap each other hiding the once beautiful shiny sun behind them. As Mikan kept running what looked like deeper into the forest it started to rain. It looks like the mother nature wanted to comfort her but sadly our dear brunette didn't notice. She was running as it rain and as she ran she suddenly trip clutching her chest she fell into a puddle of mud.

"Ouch." Mikan mumble as she tried to get back up again

After Mikan got up complete covered from the front in mud and drenched.

The mud came off as it started to rain harder. Somehow she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and she bumped into something or someone.

As Mikan waited for the impact to fall on her butt, she surprisingly didn't. However, she felt a strong arm that grabbed her hand and thus leading Mikan to land on top of something wet. Mikan was confused for a minute...until a voice took her out of her thoughts

"Oi! Are you okay?" a deep, smooth yet gentle voice asked.

"……." Mikan said nothing as she was still trying to understand what was happening

"Hello are you okay?" the voice ask once more seeing as the girl was still on top of him

"……." Mikan said nothing as she got up and looked at the person she just fell on top off.

"Gomen nasai and arigato." she whispers as she got up bowed and started running once more.

"…….." the boy just stood there and saw the drenched girl run away.

"_I hope she's okay_" mumble the boy as he saw Mikan run but once more trip on a trees root and fell in another puddle off mud, but Mikan just got up and started to run again.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0lo0o

"_I hate it_..." Mikan thought as she picked herself and continue running farther into the forest.

"_Why am I so confused_? _Why do I care what he does it's his problem. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care,." _Mikan thought to her self as more unknown tears came down her chocolate orbs.

"**I DON'T CARE**." Mikan screamed to know one as she stop in front of a certain tree and slid down the tree's trunk and hugged her knees after a minute she look up to the sky it was raining hard and the clouds were dark gray. Mikan then just smiled a little as she looked up the weather somehow she felt comfort from it.

"I don't care I told him the truth he didn't believe me even though he's my friend of course it hurts to see him get cheated Right?. That's the only reason I care because he's my friend right? That's the only reason of course." Mikan mumble to herself as she clutch her chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alice Academy –

STaTuS: CLassEs

Kelvin was in the middle of classes bored and alone as usual like before he met Mikan and Aoi. he then was pretending to pay attention when he got a weird nagging feeling he felt something was wrong and that feeling had something to do with Mikan

He thought it was just his imagination and ignored it. Till a point he couldn't anymore.

So he stood up and walked out of classes well not walked lets just say he jump out the window which was 8th floor

He then walk to the place where he Mikan and Aoi would hang out most of the time By the apple tree behind the school. He then took out his phone and decided to call Mikan knowing somehow she probably wasn't in class.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan was still looking up at the gloomy sky that kept pouring rain down when there was a song playing Mikan was still deep in thought until she finally heard it and looked it for it then she took the phone out of her pocket

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

"Oh it's Kelvin-chan" Mikan mumble as she saw the caller Id and recognized the song she then took a deep breath and try to clean her tears.

"Hello?" Mikan answer her phone her voice was hoarse it hurt since she was crying

"_Mi-chan…HI! What's up_?" Kelvin told Mikan cheerily but then he notice Mikan voice, there was something wrong with her voice.

"…………"

"_Mi-chan are you alright_?" Kelvin ask her worriedly

"…………"

"_Mi-chan_?" Kelvin repeated himself

"Yes?" Mikan answer hoarsely with tears still streaming down her chocolate orbs

"_What's wrong_?" Kelvin ask more worriedly

"Nothing" Mikan simply replied while sobbing silently

"_You're lying_." Kelvin simply told her.

"I tripped and fell." She replied once more

"_Mi-chan stop it_." Kelvin told her seriously

"Why wont they stop?" Mikan whisper as more crystal clear tears came down her chocolate orbs.

"_MI-chan tell me what's wrong_?" Kelvin told her with kindness and tenderness in his voice

"Remember my friend Natsume?" Mikan told him a little bit higher than a whisper.

"Yea." Kelvin replied

"Well when I got back here I found he was in a relationship." Mikan paused for a minute to breath in.

"…….." Kelvin didn't say anything he was surprised and shocked but then he ask her

"Is this the reason you're crying.?" Kelvin asked her

"No I don't think so it's just that he, the girl he is with is cheating on him." Mikan told him as more tears started to come down. She then continue

"I told him, at first it looked like he believed me but then i left to see what happen to Aoi because the stone was glowing. when I was gone i found out he walked out of the class and nowhere to be seen. At first I didn't care I thought I didn't. but then I got worry so I went to look for him but I found him making out with that whore." Mikan stopped to take a deep breath and clear the tears away from her face with her drenched sleeve

"_so then Mikan tell me the reason why you're crying_?" Kelvin told her tenderly

"Because it hurts to see one of my good friends get cheated on and not believe me right? That's why I feel like I'm feeling right now." Mikan whisper the last part to him.

"_Mikan You're an idiot as ever_." Kelvin told Mikan teasingly to try and cheer her up and change the subject

"Hey I'm not an idiot you are, but thanks to you I feel better." Mikan told him as she looked up to see at the sky which was now crystal blue and the sun was starting to shine with more radiance.

"_You're welcome And NO you're right you're not an idiot you're just plain stupid_." Kelvin replied back

"Kelvin don make me come over there." Mikan replied with a vein popping in her head totally forgetting what had just happen a few minutes ago.

"_You wouldn't dare_." Kelvin told Mikan playfully

"Are you trying me Kelvin young? Cause you know I will so do it." Mikan replied back smirking cheerfully

"_what if I am_" Kelvin replied seriously

"Are you sure?" Mikan told him threatinly

"_Fine I give you win as always_." Kelvin told her while he was sulking

"Thought so." Mikan replied back

"_Ne Mikan I got to go do something I'll talk to you later k_?" Kelvin told Mikan

"Okay and thanks Kelvin you really help me a lot even if you were just listening." Mikan told him with a small smile even though he couldn't see it

"Bye ." Kelvin told her as he hanged up

Mikan then got up looked at the clear blue sky and smiled a little

She then walked away from the tree she was at feeling much better after talking to Kelvin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alice Academy –

STaTuS: with Kelvin

"Bye ." Kelvin told her as he hanged up

"_So I have a rival huh? Interesting I'm going to have to talk to him and do __**that**__ A little bit earlier than expected_"

Kelvin thought to himself as teleported to the front Door of the headmaster

Kelvin then knocked 3 times before he enter.

"Yes?" Headmaster Nicolas Ask as he turns in his big red chair to see who had enter his office.

Kelvin bowed and then told the headmaster

"Headmaster we need to speak about **that**."

"Yes of course please sit down."

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Thank you Headmaster I knew you would understand." Kelvin told the headmaster as he got up bowed and walked out making his way to his dorm.

**00000000000000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**Gakuen Alice **

**StATuS: Class**

Mikan was as usual silently sitting in her spot, looking outside the window while Natsume was just sitting there with a manga on his face. It was all peaceful when all of the sudden the door was slammed open and in came an ugly blonde with a frown that made her look 100x more uglier than ever before.

"Sakura Mikan, who the hell do you think you are? How dare you do something this bashful to me? I have bruises all over myself!!! Your going to get it now!" Luna said as she made her hand into a fist, she was about to swing when Mikan grabbed her fist and twisted her arm.

"You think you might have gotten the message by now, but it looks like you haven't learned one bit." Mikan said smirking mischievously as she twisted Luna's arm making her flinch in pain.

By now, the whole class was looking at her with fear and confusion in there eyes

"What had happen to their cheerful brunette? And who was this mysterious one who rarely smiles?"

Mikan could not do anything rational and let the AAO know they know something ups; all she could do was wait until she can speak with persona what she had learned_**. **_She was still holding Luna's arm when suddenly a familiar unwelcome presence made her smirk drop Luna and mumbled

"Speak of the devil"

She threw a small blade towards the door when a man dressed in black came out and was holding the blade in between his index and middle finger.

"Persona…..Mikan" Natsume mumbled

"Nice job Shiro Neko…… I need to speak with Kuro Neko and you too." He told her as he threw the blade back which Mikan expertly catched.

Something was up and it looked like it was going to be very interesting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O0o0o0o00o0o0

Okay hi guys I edited the last part of chapter 9 so everything is a clean slate form this point on. So forgot chapter 10 lol.

I hope you enjoy a little bit of this new part n I hope to update later in the month with a brand new chapter my birthday is the 13th of November. so I decided to start this chapter b/c I'm very excited about my birthday n bored cuz I have nothing to do that's why I updated and hope to update

Soon.

Please remember to review and oh yes next chapter will be very very interesting lol ^_~

So remember to review

Ja ne see you guys/girls soon n I hope you all had an awesome Halloween cuz I know I did lol bb


	10. The BiG Change in events

hmmm HEy guys its been a while since ive updated ths Stry i had writers block so i apoligize -Bows-  
thnks to many ppl who kept telling me to update and review!!! i dedicate this story to you all fateful Readers who have stay fateful to this stry now i wont talk more since many of you are anxious to read!!!!!! so more of this later!  
i hope you guys enjoy!!!! (Btw I apoligize for putting SHiro-Neko as mikan alias in chapt 9 i accidently confused it with my other Story Alias her alias in this stry is Hell's Angel)

**000000000ooooooooooo00000000000 **

**Previously on chapter 9**

"What had happen to their cheerful brunette? And who was this mysterious one who rarely smiles?"

Mikan could not do anything rational and let the AAO know they know somethings up all she could do was wait until she can speak with persona what she had learned. She was still holding Luna's arm when suddenly a familiar unwelcome presence made her smirk drop Luna and mumbled

"Speak of the devil"

She threw a small blade towards the door when a man dressed in black came out and was holding the blade in between his index and middle finger.

"Persona…..Mikan" Natsume mumbled

"Nice job Hell's Angel…… I need to speak with Kuro Neko and you too." He told her as he threw the blade back which Mikan expertly catched.

Something was up and it looked like it was going to be very interesting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 10 The **_**"BiG**_**" Change in events**

**  
**Everyone Stayed silent they haven't seen Persona since Mikan left and Natusme stop going on missions for no apparent reason they knew off . Mikan Silently got up as she look at Persona. It looked like she was thinking intently. While Natsume was surprised to hear his old Alias.

A glare was followed after Mikan stared at Persona for a moment  
"What do you want with Kuro-Neko?" She asked coldly surprising  
The class who were eerily silent

Persona spoke  
"The deal is over If i remember correctly"  
"what Do you mean?" She asked with caution  
"Come lets speak more Privately i think we should make another deal" He looked at Natsume.  
"Natsume Forget i spoke to you, This Never happened " Persona Smirked evilly

He exited the classroom with mikan silently Following behind

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

They made there way into the northern forest were all was eerily still. .

**"**Persona what do you mean the deal is over?"  
"Well The deal we made 2 and a-haf years ago of course."

Mikan Tried to remember what deal he spoke of till the Puzzles click together

_**Flash back 2 and a-half years ago**_

"_When would I leave if I choose to go?" Mikan still dangerously calm her eyes were still being covered by her bangs._

"_After tomorrow." He said_

"_Can I come back?" she asked_

"_Yes after your training is done and your missions." He said  
" I want to make a deal." Mikan said_

"_Speak hell's angel" persona a little annoyed said_

"_I'll go but you must promise __**that kuro-neko won't be doing anymore missions any at all while I'm gone."  
"NONE at all" **__she repeated_.

END

"_**Son of A B**** I LEFT A FREAKIN LOOP HOLE,i swear I cant believe i had that much stupidity to leave a FREAKING LOOP HOLE, grrrr**_....." Mikan thought to herself silently

"Okay Persona i Know you so what do You want so he and the other people i requested don't do missions?" Mikan ask coldly knowing Exactly what Person was going to say.

He Smirked Evilly....

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Mikan's POV**

I shot the last Two agents standing int he warehouse, but i gritted my teeth as one of them try to shoot me but their bullet just ended up gracing my left arm. I quickly gave him a head shot as a thank you. My wound Started bleeding

"Shit" i cursed mentally but of course as usual i never have time to think. I quickly sniper the last agent who as trying to run away with the disc  
"what an idiot" I mumbled  
Rule Number 1 you never turn your back to your enemy. It can and most likely WILL kill you.  
Some people Just learn that the hard way.

I quickly Picked up the disc Person wanted and put it in the protective case he instructed me to put it in. I don't know what the hell for i mean come on its that important?

Anyways i quickly Scanned the area for any other things that might be of used to the School but my arm start getting numb in a weird way.  
I quickly once again Scan the area i was in.  
My senses were tingling as if someone was watching me.  
"Weird" i mumbled but i teleported my self to School were i was to Report myself to Persona for the next mission.

**END of POV**

**SOMEONE else POV  
**  
I saw her standing there looking so brave and calm. I wanted to go to her but i couldn't i was afraid she wouldn't recognize me, besides the fact that i was only a mere puppet to the higher ups and the fact i can't do nothing to protect nor save her from the darkness she's in, that job i would have to trust to someone else All I'm Hoping is the higher ups Don't recognize her as my True and Only Daughter Sakura Mikan For they would only use her just like they use me. and that would break my heart....

**End of POV**

And the mysterious person disappeared into the shadows of the night.

**o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

After Mikan Reported she was handed her next Mission, She silently took it and teleported herself to her Favorite Sakura tree. Luckily her Next Mission wasn't till 12 am. It was currently 8pm and the sun was barely going down She Healed herself, and fell asleep for just a bit on the Sakura tree branch.....

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.  
"Oi!!! "  
Mikan was Awoken by a very Familiar voice  
"HMm?" SHe mumbled Dreamily  
"Wake up your going to fall off, and i swear im going to laugh." someone softly said  
Mikan smiled as she woke up her chocolate orbs still closed.  
"Kelvin you jerk you promised not to laugh anymore could have just taken me to my room like .." She opened her eyes to see Natsume giving her a confused looked  
"you usually do" The last part came out as a whisper

"Kelvin?" Natsume ask Coldly but a hint of jealousy  
Mikan sighed  
"Sorry Natsume i thought you were Kelvin From America."  
"......." he looked to the side

"awww come on don't be mad." Mikan pouted  
"I said i was sorry."  
She Grabbed her long waist hair and took it out of the pony tail she had, letting it move gracefully in the wind.  
She Yawned

"So Natsume How you've been?" She gave him a small friendly smile like before  
he smirked "_Nothing has changed_" He sighed a relief inwardly  
"I can ask you the same think Polka dots." Natsume Teased  
"You haven't changed much i see...........sorta of ish."  
"Sorta of ish?" He asked

"..." she replied quickly

"Welcome back...."  
Before Mikan could Respond Natsume had pulled her into a tight hug  
She Flinched as Natsume had pulled her by her left arm. she wasn't wounded anymore but she had a bruise.  
But he didn't Notice he had bury his face in her hair  
"Tangerine" he smelled in the scent and gave a small smile  
She Respond by hugging him back.  
"It's good to be back." she Whispered as she saw the moon. It was blurry  
Fog ? maybe she thought to herself as she let herself feel the warmth of Natsume's hug.

"Moon equals night which equals Mission" she Mumbled as she slowly realized she still had a mission to do.  
Mikan Broke the hug but why did she feel sad?  
"Miss you lots to." She smiled at him again  
'Mikan I......about you.....i..." he began saying

_I felt it._

_The wire touched my neck and_

_Then someone pulled it tighter_

_I never saw it coming_

_I started to black out and_

_Then someone said good morning_

_I took it as a warning_

_I should have seen it coming_

He was interrupted by the music that started playing  
He raised his eye brow as he looked at mikan

_So now Ill take a chance on_

_This thing we may have started_

_Intentional or not I_

_Dont think we saw it coming_

_Its all adding up to something_

_That ask of some involvement_

_That ask for our commitment_

_I think I see it coming_

_If we step out on that limb _

as he heard the Lyrics he started getting Jealous who is that song referring to?

_My heart beat, beats me senselessly_

_Whys everything got to be so intense with me_

_Im trying to handle all this unpredictability_

_In all probability_

_It's a long shot but I say why not_

_If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it_

_It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
_  
Mikan Rumbled through her Pockets as she was looking for her Phone  
"Give me a sec." she told Natsume as she looked for her cell in her pockets

_The chance is we won't make it_

_But I know if I don't take it_

_There's no chance_

_Cause you're the best I got_

_So take the long shot_

She smiled "It's Kelvin-Chan" she mumbled  
Natsume Noticed the smiled a small flower suddenly erupted into flames and turn into ashes

"Hello?" Mikan as answered.  
"Nothing much just talking to one of my friends whats up?" She replied cheerily  
"_Trying to beat your Level on Genji awn of the samurai!!"  
"_No way you're beating that level" she told him smirking  
_"Way ahead of you I'm two levels away."  
"_I'm so kicking your butt when i see you _"  
"Good luck with that." _He teased

Natsume Felt ignored, and he was jealous. It was obviously quiet so he could perfectly hear what Kelvin was telling. mikan  
"Kelvin i swear i'm going too...." Mikan didn't Finish  
"Shes Going to call you later or maybe never She's currently talking to me so " Natsume Grabbed the phone and hanged up  
"Natsume What the Fuck i was talking to him!!!!!. ." Mikan pouted as she took Her phone back she saw the time 11:45pm  
"Holy Crap I'm late." Mikan Jumped gracefully off the tree  
"Natsume I'll talk...." She didn't Finished  
"What do you mean late?" Natsume had followed her movements and landed at the same time she did.

"I have a mission." She told him Showing no emotion on her face  
"What? so you really do them?" He ask motionlessly but his crimson orbs held Concern in them.  
Her Brunette Bangs cover her chocolate orbs as she looked to the side.  
"Yes i do,"  
"why?"  
"I don't have a choice, i really have to go now." She gave him a small smile  
"Ill talk to you later, by the way , .......about your girlfriend" she paused for a moment  
" i wasn't lying when i said she was cheating, her alice is the Soul sucking alice so maybe she might be controlling you but its up to you I'm not the one making out with her." She gave him a small glare of disapproval but then sighed  
"anyways you know she's been here the whole time right?" She's behind that tree." Mikan pointed and with that she teleported to her room leaving him by himself and with a Luna who appeared Behind the tree Mikan had pointd too

"My dear Natsume." She Smirked evilly  
"We need to talk"

**0o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-0o0o00o0o0o-o-o-0o0o-o **_  
_Dawn around 4 Am

It was currently 4 o'clock in the morning Mikan was barely coming From the mission this time she was injured and bleeding.  
She sighed as she got to her room and took a nice warm shower. She healed all her wounds and felt more tireder than ever.  
God she was Kelvin was here with her. She got ready for bed and fell asleep

-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-........

It was Early morning when our favorite brunette woke up coughing viciously.  
She quickly got up and drank some water. after she Finished chugging her water down she sighed and was panting heavy.  
"_What was that?_." She felt more tireder than ever it was 7 o clock in the morning all most time for school  
She went to the bathroom did her routine and got ready for school She looked in the mirror one more time  
Her eyes were red "I'm tired" She mumbled silently

all off the sudden there was a knock on the door  
she opened it

"Aoi" she smiled "Ohayo"  
"Ohayo nee-chan" Aoi smiled back at her  
"How was your mission?" Aoi asked  
"Tiring "mikan coughed a bit.

"Are you okay Nee-chan?" Aoi eyed her worriedly

"I'm ok I'm just tired, i wished Kelvin was here though I'd make him carry me so i can sleep a bit." Mikan sighed and smiled while Aoi gave a small giggle

"Well lets go to school." Mikan took Aoi and they started walking towards teh middle school building.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After Mikan left Aoi in her class she teleported to hers. She sat down in her spot and started coughing again.  
"Hmm i think that happens every time i use my Alice" Mikan experiment she summoned Ice in one of her hands and fire in the other.  
she coughed again, harder this time.  
She gasped for air and breathed in deeply  
"Crap," she thought as she unconsciously passed out on her desk

**00000ooooooo**

Mikan awoke in the Infarmary and next to her was .........................Natsume and ...........Aoi  
"So you're awke now?" Natsume asked emotionlessly  
"Were am i?" Mikan asked  
"Nee-chan are you okaY?" were in the infarmary, apparently Nii-chan said you wouldnt wake up.?" Aoi said Nii-chan uncomfortably  
"So Natsuem Happy you Finally see your little sister again?" Mikan asked tiredly

"Thanks for saving her," He said silently  
"no worries shes like my little sister too."  
Aoi stayed silent.

"Aoi did you remember him yet?" Mikan ask silently  
Aoi looked at Natsume she gave him a polite bow  
"I have memories of being with Nii-chan But in my memory hes a bit Fuzzy so i don't remember what he was wearing or anything,."

"Well at least you know she's safe." she told Natsume.  
"What time is it?'

Its 12 pm lunch time. why?" Aoi answered  
Mikan sighed she got up and made her way towards the window. She could see the northern Forest from here.  
'i have a mission " She coughed a bit "I'll talk to you guys later, maybe you guys should go and hang out to get to know each other." She looked at Natsume when she said. "Bye i wont be back till midnight." And with that she jumped out the window.

0oo9oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Few days later

A few days later passed and Mikan received more and more missions, and her cough got worse  
She barely was at her classes because she always had to go. But after a week Persona had given her 2 days off.

Finally.

Right now she was currently sleeping on her desk. She had a few bruises and cuts but didn't want to heal them they made her feel worse than before, so there was no point.

The class started coming in and for the first time in a few days they saw there favorite brunette sleeping. they all sighed in relief. They had been worried about her they hadn't seen her in a few days. The only time they aw her was the 3rd day she got there were she went up to them to hang out in lunch with them but it was short lived as she had to leave for another mission. Aoi Finally remember her brother an fortunately mikan had given Hotaru the pills just in case something like that happen.

After the class had settle in Mikan was awoken by Narumi very loud announcement.  
"Mikan Sakura Will be your partner"  
She had taken out a specially sharp shuriken unconsciously when someone took it out of her hand  
"...."

"Don't want to hurt me in your sleep there do you Mi-chan?" .she heard a guys voice say  
She looked up and smiled tiredly  
"About time you got here you jerk."  
"Hey i came all the way over here to see you be excited not sleepy." He poked her forehead  
"Kelvin how about i do that later and right now you let me sleep on your shoulder like usual?"  
He smiled

The room got hotter

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

so how'd you guys liked it?  
I'm sorry i haven't been updating  
but here ya go ill try to update again before i leave to Houston (Im kinda moving over there so i might not have a Computer for since the one i am on is going to stay with my sister i might get a laptop over there im not sure)  
The song was Long shot by Kelly Clarkson which i do not own

but anyways I got lots of reviews for chapt 9 !!!!im really happy so thnks to the following ppl

Dawn's sorrow

Smoochynose

Endless Question

dominiqueanne

crimsonMoonlight20

crimsoneyes44

Arisato Aigis

xXxHeartlessxAngelxXx

My Catholic Romance

Kasumiwolfdemon

-anime-luvr25-

Shokonii

OoORinji Aoi HoshiOoO

konnie

Tear Droplet

smarties101

Olympiangirl

Kazu-neko -

FallenAngel-Vein

Chiaki Yamada

hfs9c1

uknown. :D

Twisterr

dunno

z

fanfiction reader

26 Review!!! o WOW  
YOu GUYS ROCK!!!!!  
THnks for the reviews n i hope you guys can review again fro this chapter ^-^

I hope you enjoyed remeber to review and until next chapter Ja ne!


	11. Not always going to be there

Hey guys chapter 11 huh? well im Planning to finish around chapter 19 or 20

if possible less. So if you feel like i'm rushing tell me in a review!

Anyways sry for the horrible lare update my internet was disconnected while i was away (bastards -- mumbles) lol anyways here you go and dont worry the other way around will be update shortly by tomorrow

lol well i'm pretty sure many of you want to Read so more of this later :P

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Previously Chapter 10**

After the class had settle in Mikan was awoken by Narumi very loud announcement.  
"Mikan Sakura Will be your partner"  
She had taken out a specially sharp shuriken unconsciously when she someone took it out of her hand  
"...."

"Don't want to hurt me in your sleep there do you Mi-chan?" .she heard a guys voice say  
She looked up and smiled tiredly  
"About time you got here you jerk."  
"Hey i came all the way over here to see you be excited not sleepy." He poked her forehead  
"Kelvin how about i do that later and rigth now you let me sleep on you r shoulder like usual?"  
He smiled

The room got hotter

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 11- Not always going to be there**

The room was Silent as they saw the small exchange between Mikan and the New student Kelvin.

What relationship did these two have? many of ask themselves. And dont think they havent Notice the heat

of the room increase, some of them stare at Natsume uncomfartably, knowing it was his doing unconciously.

"Sure thing Mi-chan, but I think i should get a hug before i let you sleep on my shoulder." Kelvin Told Mikan'

Mikan Smiled and got up, but before she could take a step, She felt dizzy and was about to fall when she felt someone pull her backwards.

The result?

Sakura Mikan ended up on Natsume Hyuuga's Lap.  
A silent Gasp from Most students was heard.

"Becareful, polka dots. You almost hit your head." Natsume told her a little bit caringly

Mikan Rubbed her sleepy eyes. Making her look adorable to Two certain people.

She smiled a bit "Thanks Natsume, i felt dizzy for a moment" She told him as she tried to get off

his lap

"Mi-chan You don't look so Good." kelvin pointed out as he notice she was Struggling to get off Natsume

lap.  
"im fine just tired." Mikan still struggled to get off still. she didnt seem to have enough strengh

to get up.  
All of the sudden Natsume put his forehead on hers. Staring Straight into Mikan dull chocolate orbs.

"Nat....Natsume?"

There faces only inches apart.  
"You Have a idiot" He finally said after a period of time.  
His forehead still on hers.

The tempature in the room went down. Many people had now sighed in relief

"eh?" Mikan said as she took her forehead from Natsume's, she was blushing but nobody notice since

she did have fever. Nobody noticed Natsume's either.

Mikan all of the sudden felt someone's else hand on her forehead.

She looked up and saw it was Kelvin's. He sighed  
"He's right, you You been doing Missions in a row again?"

"...." Mikan Looked down still trying to get up from Natsume's lap  
"Mikan." He said her full name She stop struggling  
"You know thats bad for your health. Remember What Happen when you did that in America?"  
"....." Mikan was still looking down but didnt want to remember what had actaully happen.

"Mikan." Kelvin repeated her name

"**He's **making me do them" Mikan finally said

The class was as silent as ever. Trying to piece together their converstation to what they knew

He? many thought did she mean that person that had come in a few days ago? Persona?

While Natsume was frustrated because he didnt know what was going on and it appeared

that the guy infront of him knew. The Room once again grew hot.

Great. The class thought just what they needed.  
Mikan this time noticed and used her ice alice to cool the room.

Everyone sighed as a thank you. She Started coughing. She felt something warm in her hand

She slowy (Still coughing though) Noticed it was blood.  
Natsume's crimson orbs widen at the sight of her blood on her hand.  
Kelvin Had seen this happen once but they told him it was because she exhausting herself to much and with rest it wouldnt happen again. All of the sudden The necklace he was wearing grew cold and the tangerine stone glowed.

"Shit." Kelvin whispered as he saw mikan still coughing and seem to be gasping for air now.

"We need to take her to the Infarmary now!!!!!" Kelvin lost his cool for a minute as he picked up Mikan from Natsume's lap.  
"I dont know were it is.........Hotaru?" Kelvin Called for Hotaru

"Let's go Baka." Hotaru was already walking towards the door.  
"OI!" Natsume called as he got up to follow them.  
"Hey." Ruka also Followed them.

all 5 Left the classroom leaving the class confused.

( Note: Just a quick Note: Luna is currently not in the class and also Narumi left the class after he annonce Kelvin's partener would be mikan)

**000ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mikan was quickly taken into the infarmary/hospital.  
She was taken From Kelvin and put on the bed With an oxygen mask and was quickly taken behind closed doors

A Few hours Later

The 4 Hotaru Kelvin Ruka And Natsume were currently in Mikan's hospital Room.

Mikan was currently sleeping. she was in a white hospital gown her hair was untied and let down. she was sleeping very peacefully and look liked a fallen angel (or so two certain boys thought)

"So your Saying this happen before?" Natsume asked Hotaru

"I belive so. Right?" Hotaru now directed her attention to Kelvin

"Yeah." he respond  
"How come i didnt about that?" Ruka asked Hotaru  
"Because whe Kelvin Called me You werent with me." Hotaru stated as-a-matter-of-factly-

Ruka Tried very hard not to glare at kelvin

"Oh, is that so?"

Ruka Liked Kelvin he had nothing against him but lately He didnt Like Hotaru paying attention to any other guy besides him or Natsume he Knew Natsume didnt Like Hotaru like that.

He wondered.......hmmm might he like hotaru?

His thoughts were interupted

"What are you mad about? i Didnt even know you guys were keeping in contact with Polka. WHY did nobody tell me?" Natsume glared at Hotaru and Ruka

"oh shut it Hyuuga. We never told you because it looked like you never cared. After that Koizumi girl came you forgot about everything else. Even your best friend Ruka. So dont Start complaining before i actually get up and punch you in your idiotic face myself." Hotaru had lost her temper

Leaving everyone wide eyed in room  
Natsume was about to retort when a certain person burst into the room  
"Nee-chan are you okay? The stone glowed. I'm sry i took forever to get here i had to burn a few people to get here but it's all.....good?" Aoi was looking at Mikan's sleeping figure but then it landed on kelvin. She had yet to notice a few other people in the room.

she rubbed her eyes. Blinked then closed them and shook her head apparently she was hallucinating.  
SHe couldn't belive she was seeing Kelvin-nii-chan infront of her.

"Whats wrong Aoi?" Kelvin Smirked  
Aoi closed her eyes  
"Oh Gods, i Believe i'm crazy for Hallucinating and for talking a person whos suppose to be nowhere near here."  
Aoi opened her one of her eyes but the figure was still there.  
She then walked up to her 'hallucination" and poked its forehead.  
"Wow i cant believe my mind is making actually feel like im Poking the Forehead of the Hallucination"

Aoi continue to inspect her Hallucination she then proceeded to Pull Kelvin's Cheek

everyone sweat dropped at her actions  
"Aoi it's me can you stop that?" Kelvin tried to make aoi Stop pulling his now really sore cheeks

"Kelvin nii-chan?" Aoi asked  
"in the flesh" Kelvin Smirked  
"Nii-chan" Aoi jumped on him Hugging him happily and laughing

Until they were interrupted by a cough.  
Aoi then turned around and saw her brother Natsume  
and everyone else

"Oh snappyzz, " Aoi whispered,sweat dropped and got off Kelvin

she gave a small bow  
"Gomen i didnt notice any of you here."  
"Hi Aoi" Ruka said  
"hey." Hotaru replied  
"Hn" Natsume stayed silent

"SO what happen To Nee-chan?" Aoi asked kelvin  
"The samethign that happen in America a few months ago"  
"ah Crap." Aoi looked at Mikan's sleeping figure

"She's been going on alot of mission too. I told her i would go with her but she always said no. Its more dangreous here than in America. or so she says" Aoi sighed

AT this Natsume interest perked up

"Aoi, you do missions too?"  
"Yeah, i was trained in America by Mikan and Kelvin under uncle......I mean headmaster Nicolas orders ."  
"is that so?" Natsume thought deeply.

Just then Mikan Stirred a bit and opened her eyes.  
"Shit." Mikan cursed but thanks to the oxygen mask it came out mumbled  
But it was still kind of understable,

"I knew it you did it again didnt you?" Kelvin told Mikan  
Mikan try to talk but they didnt understand what she said. Kelvin sighed

"Here hold on." Kelvin put his hand on her forehead and use the communication alice

so she didnt have to use any of her alices.

"_Okay now tell me whats been happening its only between you and me now."_  
"_Hey! dont forget me to_." Aoi's voice was being heard to. Aoi had also used that alice to talk to Mikan.  
"_Ugh you guys are impossible_." Mikan smiled and rolled her eyes  
She told them what had happen.

Meanwhile The three were having a rather silent conversation while three other people were growing impatient.

and felt kind left out and confused as they were able to see their expressions from understanding to piss off to sad then mad again. How curious.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

2 days later

It had been a few days now and it looked liked Mikan was getting better but she was still exhausted and tired. She had to remain in the hospital due to Mental physical and alice exhaustion.

She was still wearing an oxygen mask but she could take it off every now and then. She was Currently sleeping since it was Midnight when a 3 dark Figures enter her room and slowly closed the door. Mikan who deeply asleep did not notice.

"Each of you grab one of her arms. Do it fast and make sure you hold her down strongly." One of the Figures told the other 2 they nodded and proceeded

All of the sudden mikan was Jerk and pulled awake.

"What the ?" Mikan saw that she was being held by two boys one on each arm.

Mikan Struggled to jerk her self free but was still to weak.

"My my my looks like your still tired, how unfortunate.......Well for you atleast" The 3rd figure smiled  
"Koizumi." Mikan growled  
"Haha why yes, thats my name dont wear it out."  
"What do you want?" Mikan told her it seemed that Luna understood what she said with her mask on.

"Hmm well nothing much just came by to say hello is all." Luna smiled  
"its a little late for that don't you think?" Mikan was still trying to free herself from the two people that were holding her down

"What do you want?... Spill it so i can go back to sleep."

"My my arent we imaptient today" Luna had now seated herself in a visitors chair next to the bed.

"Like mother like daughter they say." Luna said smoothly and relaxed herself in the chair  
"What do you know about my mother.?" Mikan spat (methorphorically Not literally)

"alot more than you." Luna lean in her chair

"She's dead so what do you know?" Mikan glared at her

Luna laughed. "Dead? Sweetie she's alive and kicking."  
"how do you know.?" Mikan stared intently at Luna  
"Because i know she's working with the AAO." Luna smiled evilly again

"But enought about that i didnt come to speak of your Mother." Luna Stood up and started pacing around the bed

"Spill it already" Mikan grew impatient  
"Very well boys?"

all of the sudden one of the boys holding Mikan twisted her arm behind her back while the other one did the same. when both of her arms were behind her back

They lifted her up her bed and put her on the floor on her knees.

"Ugh.." Mikan flinched. atleast they left her oxygen mask on she thought to herself

All of the sudden Luna made her self knee level and look directly at Mikan's dull chocolate orbs

"I just came to warn you to stay away From those you say you love dearly." Luna gave her a smirk

Mikan Glared

" ever since you came everyone loves you more than they love me. It seems that you also manage to take Natsume too." Luna Gripped Mikan face  
"I defitnitly will not forgive you for that."

_SLAP _

Blood oozed down from Mikan's lower lip.  
Luna smiled

"But no worries.I'll get Natsume Back in No time and as for the rest theres always diffrent ways to win their trust. Be it by force or nicely. Unless you join the AAO ofcourse Then thats a diffrent story"  
"You Fuckin bitch." Mikan Try to use her fire alice to make Luna's Hair burst into Flames or the two boys behind her. but she just ended up making the curtain buest into flames and breathing harder  
After one of the boys that seem to be with luna Put it off she continued

"Now now we dont need any of that do we dear?" Luna asked Mikan sweetly Pulling MIkan Closer by her hair  
Mikan was trying not to flinch.  
All of the Sudden Luna Grabbed Mikan's oxygen Mask and pulled it off.  
"But Just for meddling and ruining my plans. I shall be taking your Friends one by that boy you seem to treasure oh so much." Luna laughed evilly  
Mikan couldnt respond she was breathing to hard. she shouldn't have used her alice. The mask was helping but now it was hard to breathe  
"A fish out of water is how you feel with out this mask don't you?" Luna observed

"...."

"Well You see hun i'm not going to be that mean" Luna Put the oxygen mask back on Mikan's Face  
Mikan quickly took gasps of air again. Luna had now let go of Mikan's hair and was now petting it. Like and owner pets their small kitties.  
"There, there...see all better." She smiled  
"but just as i could be nice i can become mean all over again. So** DONT TRY ME." **Luna became serious again

She gripped our brunette's Face and Smiled once more  
"When You feel ready to join us give me a call, but for now remember I shall be taking your Friends one by one and **Him** too...... Atleast until you join"

Mikan remained silent  
"You have been warned Sakura Mikan. we dont want to see any of your Friends Hurt .....now do we?" Luna laughed evily and let go of Mikan

"Let her go" She ordered the two boys holding her.  
Mikan rubbed her wrist

"See as is well." Luna told Mikan.

Who all off the sudden Grabbed Mikan and Knee her in the stomach Making Mikan fall to the ground on her knees

"Take that as a warning for yourself and the others You arent always going to be there to protect them." Luna gave one last laugh and walked out of the room Leaving Mikan in the Darkness.

After a dew minutes of silence and Darkness Mikan started Coughing blood again

When she stopped she was laying down on the floor breathing hard from that small ' cough attack ' She remebered the conversation from earlier

_"Dead? Sweetie she's alive and kicking"_

_"how do you know.?" _

_"Because i know she's working in the AAO_"

_"My Mother is alive_?" Mikan thought to herself

Then the other part of the conversation recalled it self in her mind

"_I shall be taking your Friends one by one_."

The words rang in her head over and over again Darkness threaten to Take her

" _and__** Him **__too_"

she finally gave up the fight and let darkness take it meant peace for the very last time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0

So Yay i am Finally able to update How awsome is that? all though im not sure if this chapter is long or short?

Maybe its medium =) sized lol

anyways i hope you guys enjoyed and i hope that many of you look forward to the next chapter! things are about to get

eh lets say explosive xD lol

well remeber to review

But firstly thnks to those of you who reviewed in Chapter 10 once again

crimsoneyes44

dominiqueanne

Little-Miss-Shy-Girl

Euphraini-

My Catholic Romance

yhuraddictionx3

gabyrendon

kikyorules10

Prankster

Whater

sk8babe

Sakura Breeze

And those of you who reviewed in the authors notes

Haha thnks to you guys especially

A few of you got confused though which gave me small laugh so here you Go

THe story will NOT be deleted!

so there breath lol

crimsonMoonlight20

Duran-Kuga

Ida Sofie

ChasingCarsAllDayLong

animelover0323

Arcy911913

bigmouth

mikanatsume3

Thnks i hope to see your names in the reviews!!!!!

Remeber to press the review button! Well laters !!

hope to be back online shortly wiht another chapter

Yours truly

Alwaysbtheir....


	12. I'm Sorry

Ok hey guys! This is Alwaysbtheir Reporting for WTWD. Im sry I took so long but I had to actually plan this chapter thoroughly for its an important one in the story! So pay attention! And so for now please enjoy! More of this later

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Previously on chapter 11

_"Dead? Sweetie she's alive and kicking"_

_"how do you know.?" _

_"Because i know she's working in the AAO_"

_"My Mother is alive_?" Mikan thought to herself

Then the other part of the conversation recalled it self in her mind

"_I shall be taking your Friends one by one_."

The words rang in her head over and over again Darkness threaten to Take her

" _and__** Him **__too_"

she finally gave up the fight and let darkness take it meant peace for the very last time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 12**

It was late in the morning when our sleeping brunette awoken. She sat up and looked out her window, it was gray and dark, As if a storm was getting ready to pour down. She was quiet and void of any emotions for a moments. But it didn't last, silent Tears started drizzling down her cheeks.

All of the sudden Natsume came in with a tray of food and saw her crying  
"Polka?" he said as he quickly put the food tray down  
"Whats wrong?" he asked all off the sudden going towards her  
Mikan was too tired to even try and hide her tears, Natsume came and wiped them off with his finger  
"Mikan.." He said to make her look at him  
"Can you please hug me?" Mikan said shivering, tears still drizzling down her angelic face. Natsume complied  
He wrapped her in an extra sheet on the side sat down and held her close.  
"Promise,…." Mikan said still shivering uncontrollably  
Natsume held her tighter  
"That you wont let her take you," Mikan whispered  
"Who?" Natsume asked softly, he couldn't help but feel worried about the girl in her arms  
" Just promised you won't listen to her over me," Mikan said starting to enjoy Natsume's incredible warmth.  
Natsume remained silent; He noticed Mikan had a very high temperature  
"Natsume." She said as she started going into deep sleep. "Promise.."  
"Promise," He said and he felt her go limp in his arms

He gently put her down and pressed the red nurse button on the wall.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A Few Days later**

I few days later Mikan had woken up still tired and very very hungry.  
"_What the?"_ she thought to herself, she looked at the date on her White erase board in front of her. That tells her the name of her nurse, doctor, and schedule.  
It had been over a week since the incident with Luna and when she passed out with Natsume.

"What happened to me?" she murmured Even though she was tired she felt a lot better. A nurse came in and smiled at her.  
"Good Good, You're up, Gave us a big scare, Girlie." The Irish speaking lady said  
"What happened?" Mikan's throat was severely dry  
"You went into small coma, is all" The nurse handed her a cup of water. She drank  
"Why?" she asked  
"Were not sure, it appears that your fever worsen you Alice exhaustion" The nurse was checking her blood pressure temperature and so forth.  
"…" Mikan said nothing, "Would you like some food?" Mikan nodded  
The nurse smiled "Good, You'll be out of here soon, be right back." The nurse was about to exit when Mikan stopped her  
" Has anyone been by to see me?" She was looking out the window  
"Actually" The nurse turned around to look at her "No"  
Mikan Remained silent "I see" she said emotionless. The nurse excuse herself to go get her food. Mikan silently nodded and fell back to her pillow  
"a week huh?" she sighed. Her bangs covering her chocolate orbs

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A few days later**

A couple of days had gone by and Mikan was fully recovered, she had been on a small break from school and missions. Although she was returning today to school she was still not supposed to be assigned on missions for a while, but she had a weird feeling of _Wanting, _an _urge_ to go on one.  
She needed to clear her head, and more importantly she _**wanted**_ information….  
"_Like mother like daughter they say."  
"What do you know about my mother.?"  
"a lot more than you."  
_Mikan sneered as she remembered, looking up at the sunless sky….._  
"She's dead so what do you know?"  
"Dead? Sweetie she's alive and kicking."  
"how do you know.?"  
"Because i know she's working with the AAO"_

Mikan sighed, she was on her way to school, but it was way too early so she decided to go for a walk around and just try to clear mind. She ended up wandering into the Forest.

All was silent and eerily quiet. And that's when she ran into Luna and Natsume.  
She stopped dead in her tracks. But they were too busy making out to notice her.  
Mikan felt sudden rage surge in her, but she didn't show it her cold facade in perfect place.

"People don't like to see disgusting things in the morning you know." She said coldly, getting Luna and Natsume's attention

Natsume paled at the sight of Mikan, Luna just smirked  
"But it seems like many people such as yourself enjoy the show" Luna smiled

Mikan scoffed "Sicko much?"  
Natsume remained silent. Luna glared at Mikan for the insult, But she just smirked "But anyways now that you saved me the trouble of hunting you down we need to talk so…" Mikan Looked at Natsume "Go away" she said coldly  
"Excuse me?" Natsume Finally found his voice after a moment of silence  
She sighed and glanced at the gray sky for a moment then Finally she looked at him '  
"I said _**Go away**_, shoo, Fly, Disappear. Get the picture?" She glared at him  
He flinched at her words, but he regained his composure. He started walking away but stopped directly in front of her.  
"Yeah, I get the picture" he said coldly But his eyes showed hurt in them  
Her bangs Covered her chocolate orbs "Good" she said  
Natsume side stepped to his left and took two steps  
"and by the way I'm glad you seem better,…._Mikan_" His crimson orbs were shadowed by his bangs.

And with that he walked away, Leaving Mikan and Luna alone.

**-.-.-**

"Hmm so by the looks of that little show you just put on, Does it mean you're going to follow my "_advice"?"_ Luna smiled satisfied  
Mikan remained silent for a minute, her bangs still covering her guilty chocolate orbs. But then she glared, regaining her composure.  
"I need Information, before I actually decide and maybe, I'll just kill you for the heck of it." Mikan had a satisfied look when Luna lost hers.

"Very well, I Will tell you all you want to know but know this, the only reason I don't kill you on the spot is because the AAO needs you" Luna spoke with hatred

Then there was silence for a minute but then Mikan laughed.

A chilling laugh that could send shills down anyone's back even Persona's.  
Luna was shaken for a moment "What's so funny?" She said after Mikan finished her small "outburst"  
"That you think I can actually get killed by someone so easily or in this case you." Mikan gave another short chilling laugh.  
"But now enough of this nonsense" Mikan now serious stepped Closer towards Luna, making her hesitantly take a few Steps back.  
"What happens if I kill you?" Mikan Formed an ice shard in her hand and before Luna Blink, Mikan had her by the hair and the ice shard touching her throat.  
"i can just end this, here, with you"

"If you kill me,.." Luna whispered with fear in her voice, but it did not waver  
"then the other agents' conveniently placed in the school will take action and kill all your friends at the same time" she continued but flinched as Mikan made her grip tighter on her hair  
"Why?" She said coldly  
"Because.." Luna was somehow now breathing heavily  
" You can't protect all of them…..at the same time" she gasped as Mikan threw her to the side  
"So what the hell do you want?" she said angrily  
"Simple, stay away from them." Luna coughed as she got back up  
"They're meant to be mine anyway." Mikan punched her in the stomach, sending her against the tree.  
"You..!"  
Mikan silenced her with her stare  
"What do I get in return?"  
"They won't get Touched, but in reality that's only for some time, the elders are growing impatient. They want you on their side already. So they have informed me if I need to kill one of your beloveds to show you were serious…then I'll have to comply" Luna smirked wiping away the blood from her lip  
But Mikan this time punched her in the face  
"Don't you dare!" Mikan said her orbs turning a dark black in rage  
"I'll Forgive you for that one" Luna spitted out blood, she got back up

"Here's an offer. You stay away From _**everyone**_, and I mean that small brat Hyuuga Aoi and your other friend Young Kelvin too and I'll maybe tell you about what I know about your _**mother**_" Luna smiled unperturbed at the beating she was receiving from Mikan "If you're good and obedient of course." Mikan glared  
"But here's the Deal, you join The AAO and you get the full package, all the info you want on your mother and your _**Father," **_she smiled like a business associate  
_"My __**father?**_" Mikan thought disturbed for a moment she never even thought about that  
"that will also guarantee you, your friends well being meaning they won't be touched, and hey! I'll even leave_** him **_alone too."

Silence…  
Mikan's expression was unreadable.  
"How long?" she said void of any emotion  
Luna not as stupid as she appeared to be understood and smirked  
"Not that long, we don't want one of your precious friends to have an accident."  
Silence…  
"Very well," Mikan smirked and before Luna blinked Mikan had delivered a final blow to her stomach making her spit out more blood.  
"Koizumi-Sama" Mikan mocked as Luna's vision blurred  
"I won't…Forgive…that one" She gasped as she passed out  
Leaving a silent brunette with silent tears streaming down her angelic face…..  
And an unknown figure in the shadows…..

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o  
0o0oo0o0o0**

_**ClassRoom**_

Has anyone seen Mikan-Chan?" Narumi asked a minute after the bell rang  
"Iie,[No]" responded most of the classroom Except for a genius inventor and silent Fire caster in the back who was staring out into the forest deep in thought  
"Soka des~ [I see] " Narumi sighed and clapped his hands  
""Well let's begin then, shall we?" he tried to get back his cheery attitude again

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Meanwhile**

Northern Forest

"I would have killed her," Said an unknown figure stepping out of the shadows  
"What?" Mikan asked curiously wiping immediately the traces of tears from her.  
"You're going to hurt your angelic face like that," The handsome boy in front of her told Now wiping her tears away with his thumb  
Mikan who was surprised at the boy's sudden action relaxed a little, It seemed he wasn't a Foe. His Presence assured no hostility towards her.

"Thank You" Mikan looked down as the boy gave her a small sad smiled  
"Who are you?" Mikan this time asked

"I'm Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, although this is the second time I see you" He frowned deep in thought "And crying again for that." He mumbled and sighed  
"You can call me Ciel." He bowed politely "And you?" the question Lingered in the air for a moment  
"Sakura, Sakura Mikan" she said in a low voice as she absorbed the boy in front of her. He had Black Raven hair and astounding blue eyes but he actually looked  
Familiar, although he was wearing a Different uniform from G.A  
"You're not from around here are you?" Mikan asked as she started walking. wanting to get Luna out of her sight.  
He chuckled "No I am not" His chuckle was contagious Mikan admitted to herself  
as she found herself giving him a small one  
"AAO? I suppose?" He raised his eyebrow  
"Yes," He sighed "unfortunately"  
"I see." Mikan continued walking  
"Aren't you going to try and Kill me or something?" Ciel seriously asked

Mikan Raised a brow "Would you like me to?" she smirked  
"No I suppose not." Ciel gave a small smile  
"It looks like I will be joining you soon after all." Mikan frowned as she recalled the conversation from Luna Earlier  
"I'm Sorry about that" Ciel also recalled that conversation also  
"That's how they got me too." His hair fell over his eyes  
Mikan stopped walking and looked at him "Well I guess that makes two." She gave him a small sad smiled. He smiled in return  
"I believe so" They fell into comfortable silence for a moment  
"So why are you here?" Mikan asked out of the blue  
"To receive updates from that "_whore"" _he smirked

"Like I said I would have killed her" He seriously said  
"I have a feeling you aren't this nice and polite in front of people" Mikan said looking at him in the eye  
"No I'm not" He sighed " Just like you" Mikan blinked for a moment  
"So you saw that already huh?" she mumbled  
He gave a small nod "I see" Mikan thought For a moment  
"Well Ciel, lets get along from now on" She outstretched her hand.  
"I may be joining you soon in that academy" she sadly said eyeing his uniform  
He took it "Yes, lets" they both gave a small smile before they headed out and each went their separate ways.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A Few days Later….**

A few Days had passed by when Mikan started to distance herself away From all her class mates. She didn't talk anyone and ignore everyone's futile attempts to talk to her. She thought long and hard and had finally come to a final conclusion.

It was an early Monday morning when Mikan woke up it had been raining for the past couple of days. The sky remained sunless, But Mikan seem to enjoy the weather, because inside that's exactly how she felt.

She did her regular routine and got ready for school. She started heading out and was slowly walking towards the classroom when two people appeared in front of her.  
She gave them a cold Stare  
"Can I help you?" Mikan said flatly  
"Nee-Chan!" Aoi Stomped her foot "These past days you've been ignoring us and giving us this attitude! What is your problem?" Aoi Fumed  
"She has a point Mikan." Kelvin finally spoke "Something is up and we as your friends them demand to know what it is."

"That's none of your concern, now is it?" Mikan said coldly not looking them both in the eye. Both Aoi and Kelvin inwardly Flinched  
They remained silent "Excuse me I have class and so do you." Mikan said stepped them and continued but before she took another step she stopped  
Her bangs fell over her eyes  
"And also I'm Sorry. I hope one day you both will forgive me" she said softly and continued walking  
"Mikan!"  
"Nee-Chan!"  
Aoi and Kelvin looked at each other, worry evident in their crimson and light green orbs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**StAtUs: In Class**

Mikan entered class late like usual for the last few days, she really didn't want to get question by her classmates. She was currently next to a sleeping Natsume with his book over his face and she was just sitting there reminiscing all the small  
events and memories she had. From her days she met the gang to the day she was told to leave to America, When she met Kelvin and Rescued Aoi. And then when she finally came back, Were all hell broke loose and everything when down the drain.  
"Tch, " Mikan Gritted her teeth  
"_I'm Not going to cry I'm Not going to cry_" She repeatedly told herself but a small tear escaped her dull chocolate orbs, luckily her hair was casting a shadow over her eyes. She quickly wiped the tear away but Unknown to her a certain fire caster was watching her.

The bell rang and class ended Mikan quickly recomposed herself and gather her stuff but and that's when all her friends surrounded her quickly

"Baka," Hotaru tried to shoot her but Mikan simply leaned to her left and the shot missed her. Mikan remained silent  
"Whats wrong with you lately have been ignoring all of us even Kelvin And Aoi." Hotaru asked bluntly  
"Nothing." Mikan simply replied  
"We know something's up Sakura-Chan" Ruka told her  
Mikan chose to remain silent again  
"Were all your friends are we not?" Anna Spoke  
"Yeah!" The gang nodded their heads  
"We can help you." Yuu Finished

Mikan looked at all her friends faces, her load felt more heavier than ever. And in between them all she saw Luna from a distance. A Pleased looked on her face. As She walked away.  
"Tch" Mikan said as she stood up  
"I appreciated your efforts but you all are just a burden, a heavy load." Mikan said in a cold voice with a blank undisturbed look "I'm just sick of it. Understand?"  
Their was heavy tension in the room  
"So Goodbye" She Finally said as she started walking towards the door  
But Before she exited she softly spoke  
"And one day I hope you will all forgive and understand me." And she Finally left  
Leaving a confused, sad and shocked group of friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Koizumi" Mikan said with pure Hatred in her voice said  
"Yes?" Luna smiled, pleased  
"Ive decided." Mikan spoke  
"And your response?" she asked  
"I'm In." **  
**

**oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

And im Done! How was that? Did you guys like it? Tell me in a review! I worked hard on this chapter! So review pls? Lol

I Hope to start working on Chapter 13 shortly! But Firstly the next story to get updated shall be "The other Way Around" So look forward to that"

And also Thnks to the following people for reviewing!

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong** - Thnks!pls remeber to review! =)

**DarkBlueEyedWolf**- lol thnks for your vote its actually helping me a bit on deciding who might take our favorite brunette ^^

**Arcy911913** – Thank you im trying my very best and I hope you review again! And also I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Bigmouth**- updated! :D lol hope u enjoyed! N review ne?

**mikanatsume3** – Lol its not cheesy! And thnks I hope u review again! And also hope u enjoyed =P

**EnaRie**- Lol Thanks I appreciate reviewers like u! u make me wanna update lol This story is going to end soon im estimated around chapter 20? Maybe 22 since im in summer break it should get updated regulary along with the rest! Thnks! I hope u review again!

**kin-kinna**- Thank you ^^ hope u review again and enjoyed ofcourse!

**EverlastingBreeze** – Thnks! And Omg 0.0 ure right im so sry ill try to re read twice to make sure that doesn't happen lol! Hope u enjoyed review k? lol

**kittyjazzy** – haha thank you! Like a lot thnks lol I hope you enjoyed and I hope u look forward to TOWA and Ruthless getting updated soon [lol besides the fact my 19 yr old sister is killing me to update to lol] pls review again!

And if I miss anyone so sry I hate using my my laptop pad instead of the mouse -.-" lol so hope to see u next chapter hope to see lots and lots of reviews! Signing off yours truly

AlwaysBtheir


End file.
